The Things We Do For Love
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid starts noticing something unusual, and no matter how she tried to ignore it it didn't go away. So... she's rolling with it, because she loves Hiccup and, well, you do anything for love. Hiccup/Valka/Astrid and variations of. - complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally starting this, which I was asked about repeatedly when writing Bonding (plain ol' Valcup over there).**

 **Notes before we start - I have** ** _never_** **written femslash in my life, it's all cliche porn-type stuff that is awfully unrealistic, but I felt like a challenge. But it may be straight up terrible.**

 **(as an aside if anyone knows of a f/f fic that isn't bad porn written by straight guys with no concept of how sex works, pls recommend)**

 **(I asked a real life lesbian for tips on what was what, and we spent much time laughing hysterically at badly written femslash fics in the process.)**

 **This fic will (unsurprisingly) contain scenes of a sexual nature, including incest between mother and son, F/M/F threesome and... well, you get the idea.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid didn't understand what was going on at first. She didn't begrudge Hiccup spending time with his mom - they had barely even just met, and both lost Stoick. It would take time to adjust. Like a dragon, Valka was tactile and frequently touched Hiccup; a brush against his cheek or hand, fingers in his hair, a hand on his shoulder or chin or occasionally chest. Hiccup was much the same, used to the playful affection of the dragons they both seemed born to emulate.

That was fine.

What wasn't quite so _fine_ was what happened at night. After losing so much, nobody questioned her sleeping in Hiccup's home. Their chief needed his girl. Hiccup had nightmares, Astrid knew that. He had watched his best friend kill his _father,_ Astrid would be surprised if he **didn't** get the odd bad dream. At first, she even felt guilty when hearing him moan weakly.

"Mom..."

Her mind assumed, at first, that he was having nightmares of losing her too. Hiccup tended to sleep fairly immobile, but after a few nights of hearing him call out for his mother in his sleep, Hiccup started to reach out to Astrid, clutch her tight enough to wake her sometimes. Astrid didn't stop him. She loved him, and he needed comfort in a most vulnerable time. Of course she would offer that.

That too, was fine.

When it **stopped** being fine was when Hiccup's 'searching for affection during nightmares' became 'oh my Thor he's got an erection and he's calling out for his mother'. Astrid tried to brush it off at first. Maybe it was a mix of him wanting sex and struggling to reconnect with his mom, but the two weren't intertwined. Maybe it was just some temporary reaction to having her back in his life. It wasn't exactly a common thing for your mom to reappear after twenty years.

All the same... Astrid began to look at the way the two interacted more closely. Sometimes Valka would kiss Hiccup's cheek, and she wondered if it was perhaps a little _too_ close to his mouth but maybe she was being paranoid. Hiccup didn't look like he was sharing in some sordid secret there. In fact, he looked sad whenever he thought Valka wasn't looking. Astrid couldn't take seeing that, resolving to come up with a subtle, soft way to talk to him about it.

Subtle and soft, however, were _not_ Astrid's strong points. So while she was trying to think how to ask her fiance about his dreams and his mom, Hiccup was becoming withdrawn. He stopped cuddling her at night. Hell, he almost stopped sleeping altogether. Astrid could see the dark circles under his eyes, feel the weight coming off his already slender frame when they were in bed together.

Sometimes, sex was the only reassurance she had Hiccup still wanted her, that he wasn't losing desire for her. That was about the only place their relationship hadn't changed at all - Hiccup was still sweet and tender, responsive and fair. Always making sure Astrid came at least twice as often as he did. Reassured her constantly he still wanted her.

Sometimes though, in her darkest moments alone, Astrid wondered if he were trying to convince himself as much as her.

Things came to a head some six months after 'the battle', when the ice was gone and life was easier. When Hiccup spent hours at a time away from her chiefing and saddle building and bonding with all the dragons Valka had been followed by. Their sanctuary home had been destroyed in the battle, and there was no friendly Bewilderbeast to fix it.

"Mom... mom..."

Astrid woke to Hiccup at it again, despite all her efforts to ignore it. He pressed his erection into her, which normally ended after a couple of minutes or a subtle shove when she was too tired to deal with it. She didn't disturb him, mostly because she was happy he was finally _sleeping_ again. This time the push was more insistent and under any other circumstance Astrid would probably find it arousing. That was difficult when he was calling out for his mother though.

This time was different, in that he kept going all the way until he came, wet and hot and sticky against her thigh even through their sleep clothes. Now she had to get up and change, and get him up and into clean shorts too else he would only ruin her clean shift.

How did one wake their fiance up after witnessing them have a sexual dream about their mother?

"Oi! Wake up!"

Astrid punched the top of his arm when Hiccup failed to respond to her more gentle shoves. Hiccup jerked awake, that soft smile he had when he came clearing to confusion, then what Astrid could only describe as shame. She had a suspicion he remembered the dream.

"Did I...?"

"Wet dream. Now get up and get changed, we'll talk in the morning."

"Did I uh... say anything?"

 _"Hiccup._ In the morning. I'm too tired for this."

He fell silent, eyes downcast as he put his leg back on, moved to get clean shorts while Astrid changed into her fresh shift. He laid down awkwardly on his back, but Astrid was too used to his warmth next to her and yanked him by the arm to hold her again. It might partially have been to test if he was repulsed to touch her, but Hiccup cuddled her with a happy sigh as he fell back to sleep.

Astrid didn't find slumber so easily, and she woke with the thoughts of Hiccup's dream still clear in her mind. At least she hadn't forgotten. He blinked and rubbed sleep from his eyes, smiled at her in his usual way and sat up to look for his leg.

"Are you sleeping with your mother?"

Ah, the soft subtle approach went out of the window then. Astrid watched Hiccup panic, but his denial was genuine.

"No! What kind of question is that?"

Astrid felt her mouth twist in thought.

"Do you want to?"

Hiccup hesitated just a little too long for her liking. If someone had asked Astrid such a question, she probably would have felt ill. Would have answered so violently and at such speed that nobody could dispute the truth of her answer.

Hiccup blinked. Swallowed heavily. Took in a deep breath.

"No."

"Well, that was a lie."

Hiccup turned away, shame writ across his face before it left her view.

"It's not... It's... I don't know. I can't understand it, can't explain it. I can't even _excuse_ it. I'm sorry."

Hiccup curled up in a ball there at the edge of the bed, hugging his knees to his chest and babbling through rapidly building tears, narrow shoulders shaking with sobs. Astrid forced herself not to lash out, both because Hiccup was so obviously distressed and because it was too damn early to be angry.

Instead, she reached out to touch him. Hiccup jerked away from her touch, tumbling clean off the bed and the resultant _**thud**_ shook the whole building. Hiccup didn't even seem to notice he was bleeding where he fell, resuming sobbing like a frightened little boy.

In a sense, he _was._ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third may be a hero, a chief and a dragon trainer... but he gained his mother and lost his father in the space of a heartbeat really.

Astrid sighed, hoped Valka didn't come running into the room after hearing him land heavily - she was the last person Astrid needed to see right now - and slid down next to Hiccup. He tried to recoil when she touched him, but Astrid persevered with soft fingers along his back, kept her tone gentle.

"I'm not mad. But this is a conversation we really need to have."

Hiccup's sobs became tears and chokes, then just tears and some hiccuping before he seemed to get a grip. He notably assessed his injuries, grimacing as he pushed himself into a seated position and swiped at his messy face.

"Why? Isn't the Viking way ignore it until it goes away?"

"Maybe, but I'm kinda bored of you humping me in your sleep while dreaming of her. So... we'll resolve it somehow."

Hiccup finally began to look a little nauseous, horrified with himself.

"I..."

"You are going to go clean yourself up, then after breakfast we'll talk. This isn't something I want to discuss on an empty stomach."

Hiccup didn't dare argue, attaching his leg and limping over to the bathroom. She heard him splash in the wash bucket, then root around for the balm and cloth bandages to clean up his bleeding arm. He came out still downcast, looking like a man condemned as Astrid took her turn in the bathroom while he dressed and creaked down the stairs to start breakfast.

Astrid wondered if Valka had spent the night with the dragons, or in her old room downstairs. Hiccup would be so obviously upset she would want to know why, and Hiccup would either react badly or blurt out some confusing feelings, the two woild agree and both take off with their dragons and never be seen again. Astrid strained her hearing... no dragon flapping past the roof. Good.

As it turned out, Valka hadn't spent the night. She did appear during breakfast, with wide green eyes and wind-burned cheeks and now she was looking, Astrid saw a loaded glance pass between Hiccup and Valka. Hiccup always left a plate of whatever meal they were having out if his mother wasn't there when it started, because he could easily relate to how the woman lost track of time spending many hours with the dragons. Especially the ones Drago had enslaved, some needing careful, slow work to get back to their normal selves.

Today was no different, the woman sliding into her usual spot at the table to eat her serving of breakfast. Astrid could hear Cloudjumper outside, chattering away to Stormfly and Toothless. Valka could, even with her rusty people skills, quite clearly detect there was tension in the air that morning between Hiccup and Astrid. Maybe the fact neither of them were really touching their food was a giveaway.

"Mom, could you drop by the forge and let Gobber know I'm gonna be a little late?"

"Of course Hiccup. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just... need some time to sort something out."

His voice carried a great deal of something between sadness and guilt, naturally incurring an attempt at comfort in the form of a mothers hug. Hiccup responded, but Astrid could see - and Valka could feel - the stiffness in his shoulders, the way he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Valka stroked a hand over Hiccup's face, kissed his forehead and waved shortly at Astrid before she left.

The awkwardness didn't leave with her. Hiccup hovered, obviously waiting for Astrid to initiate the conversation or gut him like a hefty tuna.

"Come sit?"

Hiccup moved stiffly, lowering himself onto the seat next to Astrid like a condemned man. He wouldn't look at her.

"So..."

"Talk to me Hiccup. Explain to me what's going through that head of yours."

He sighed, drawing in a deep breath and drumming his fingers on the tops of his thighs.

"I... it's not like I don't know how messed up I am."

"I don't think you're messed up."

Hiccup finally looked at her, dumbfounded. Admittedly, even Astrid was surprised by how much she _meant_ it.

"How?"

"Because... she's just like you. If she wasn't your mom she would probably be your dream woman-"

"No. That's you. It's always been you Astrid. This is just... a thing I need to work through."

Her heart fluttered at his earnest expression, but she didn't have it in her to agree with him.

"It's not just you though."

His brow creased, confused.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean... that woman feels the exact same way about you. I can see it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Mom is... well, she loved dad. I'm not dad."

"And she's not me. So either you're saying it can't be true because you don't love me anymore, or you don't want it to be true because you're scared what that will mean."

Hiccup fell silent, chewing on her words and still twitching anxiously. Honestly, Astrid had expected this conversation to go with more... conviction. Anger. Some raised voices at least. But... it was almost resigned. Astrid was, internally and genuinely, _terrified._ She had wanted to ignore it, because she didn't want to lose Hiccup. She loved him.

"Maybe I am scared. But... I don't want to lose you. I... I don't want her _more_ than you. That's not what this is, this isn't about being bored of you or wanting something else. I don't even think it's about sex... I think I... I think I just want to be close to her, to make up for lost time and that got jumbled somewhere along the way. I know it's messed up."

He looked infinitely lighter for getting it off his chest, but there was still a hefty weight hanging between them. When Astrid didn't answer for several minutes, silence broken only by crackling fire, Hiccup stood up and grabbed his chief's cloak, voice thick with what Astrid knew were unshed tears.

"I love you. And I... I'm sorry."

Before she could find the words to answer him, Hiccup was gone.

Astrid punched a wall in her frustration, disrupting the nap of a Terrible Terror who was in one of the little eddy's around the beams.

"Sorry."

The yellow dragon huffed, shuffling out and taking off out of the door where Hiccup hadn't closed it properly. Astrid debated going after him, but there was no way they could talk privately at the forge. It would have to wait. Maybe she ought to burn off some of her anxiety and irritation first, rather than let it fester away until she next saw Hiccup.

Grabbing her axe, Astrid leapt on her dragons back and took off for the forest. Berk could always use more wood, right?

Well, hopefully, as Astrid took down half a dozen trees and had Stormfly help her move the wood where it could be collected. Her Nadder squawked, ruffling her scales as another dragon hawked back, the unmistakable shape of an orange Stormcutter landing in the freshly made clearing, courtesy of Astrid and her axe.

Valka wasn't really someone Astrid wanted to talk to right now.

"Astrid, may I speak with you?"

"No law against it is there?"

She turned away, throwing her axe skillfully into the bark of a sturdy tree.

"I... Hiccup came to talk to me."

"About what?"

She had a pretty damn good idea _what,_ but if she were wrong it wouldn't help the awkwardness any.

"Well, I have a feeling you know. I... it was never my wish to come between you and Hiccup."

"I know. And it was never Hiccup's intention to hurt me, but... it's not the road to Valhalla that's paved with good intentions."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Valka wince. A vindictive part of Astrid enjoyed that, even as her heart protested the prospect of hurting someone. Nobody would _choose_ what was happening here.

"I came to say... I'll go. Berk managed just fine without me for twenty years, it can do so without me again."

"Don't you dare."

Astrid finally looked at her properly, thrown for a second. It was so hard to be mad at Valka when she looked _so much_ like Hiccup. They had the same furrow between their eyebrows when scared, the wide green eyes that hurt to see so sad, the thin mouth turning at the corners in a pained grimace.

"Excuse me?"

"You promised Hiccup you would stay, you don't get to use me as an excuse to leave."

"I... I don't _want_ to leave, but I can't just disrupt my son's life, his future marriage. It makes far more sense to simply remove myself from the picture."

"If you want to leave, I can't stop you. But Hiccup will never forgive you, and you know what? Neither will I."

Not waiting for an answer, Astrid grabbed her axe from the tree and took off on Stormfly, leaving Valka standing in that clearing.

She had some thinking to do.

Hiccup came home still sad and strained, but he returned Astrid's hesitant smile and let his lover take him up to bed.

Astrid _needed_ to know he still wanted her. Hiccup didn't disappoint, caressing her skin with love and reverence that she doubted could be faked, peppered her face with kisses and he made love to her slowly, carefully and never took his eyes off of hers.

She burrowed into his chest, feeling him stroke her sweaty hair with smile-stained fingers.

"I love you."

"I know you do babe."

She felt Hiccup smile against her hair, running a hand down his chest littered with an array of scars from playing with dragons.

"I've been thinking."

"Should I be running for my life?"

"No. I... I think whatever it is between you and her... it should happen."

Hiccup froze, whole body tensing.

"What? Why?"

"Because otherwise, she's going to leave so as not to come between us. And I can't have that on my conscience."

If anybody had asked Astrid once, could she share the man she loved with another, let alone his own _mother,_ Astrid would have punched them in the face and fed them to a dragon on principle.

But that was before she fell in love.

Hiccup was hurting. Valka was hurting. Astrid had the power to change that, to make the man she loved happier.

That's what people did for love.

That wasn't their last talk on the matter, but Astrid found it didn't actually hurt as much as she expected it to, that first time she walked in to find Hiccup sharing a soft, intimate kiss with his mother. Valka didn't even look to mind when Hiccup stood, walking over and kissing Astrid like it waa any other day. She could taste hints of sage on his lips, something she knew came from Valka - she chewed the sweet leaves often.

It wasn't perfect, but... Hiccup looked so much happier, and nothing about him suggested it would change the way he felt about Astrid. And that night, when it was just her and Hiccup in his bed, Astrid couldn't stop herself smiling when Hiccup brushed a kiss along her jaw.

"You two might want to be more careful. Anybody could walk in."

"We're kind of limited... neither of us wants to rush things and I didn't know how you would feel about. You know. More than kissing."

That was oddly thoughtful, Astrid mused. Was there an etiquette to these things? Probably. Did she plan to follow such things?

Absolutely not.

"You have to be honest with me. Don't be hiding things to spare my feelings... it doesn't work and it pisses me off."

"Uh. Ok. Does that include stuff like when we go flying?"

"So long as flying isn't code for something else."

Hiccup chuckled, nuzzling at her neck

"I don't think we're there yet. I'm adjusting and I think mom's scared to let anything happen in case you change your mind."

"I won't. I mean, I would love to but it wouldn't be fair."

"And this is fair on you?"

"The difference is... I would be stopping you out of jealousy. I let this happen out of love. You weren't happy, and now you are."

"Are you?"

Astrid counted his heartbeats beneath her ear as she formulated her answer. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

"I'll get there."

-HTTYD-

 **I kept saying I was going to write all this and upload the whole thing at once, but this first chapter took me so long to write and now I want to upload it immediately...**

 **From next chapter onwards expect smut. Hiccstrid, Valcup, Valstrid... what would all three be? Valcupstrid? Hicckastrid?**

 **Anyway. Yeah. Smut. Possibly terrible because I haven't ever written girl girl.**

 **Don't forget to review and remind me that I'm not just throwing smut into the void for nobody to enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirbster676 - thank you very much! And yeah, Astrid doing anything for Hiccup is kinda important for this.**

 **Argo0 - wow! Thanks. I don't think I'm particularly good at either of those, I mostly just like writing things nobody else does and somehow people like that? But complex pairings are a favourite of mine (even if a threesome isn't technically a pairing?)**

 **This probably took me a while to write, since I'm buried in requests (yay) and have active stories to stay on top of too!**

-HTTYD-

 _"Gods Hiccup..."_

Astrid closed the door to their hut behind her, ears immediately full of a voice laden with desire. Apparently, not only had she not been noticed, but those two hadn't listened to her warnings about anybody being able to find them in the main room of the hut.

Hiccup was knelt awkwardly over his mother, hand hidden beneath her tunic and it didn't take a genius to know what was going on as she arched and moaned, occasionally leaning up to kiss him. Hiccup obliged her willingly, pressing their lips together and Astrid felt an array of emotions whirl around her chest.

"You're so hot like this, I love the sounds you make."

His own voice carried the desires for Valka Astrid didn't understand, but had encouraged for the sake of her loves happiness, thick with lust as he continued to touch his mother in ways a boy never should.

She wasn't sure why she didn't make herself known, stayed still to not make a noise and just _watched._ Hiccup seemed to speed up his motions judging by the responses he won, an unmistakable orgasm happening before her eyes as Valka cried out and pressed her face against Hiccup's chest to muffle her sounds.

Actually, Astrid was certain why she just watched. Why she froze.

Because the sight that should have sickened her had a completely different effect, the first flickers of something entirely unexpected licking at her insides.

 _Arousal._

What the Hel was that about? Astrid tried to ignore it, watching as the two kissed softly, reconnecting intimately before Valka rolled them over. She was on top of Hiccup now, reaching for his erect cock. Hiccups head tipped back, eyes rolling back a little.

Then he spotted Astrid.

"Have... have you been there long?"

Valka turned toward her now, hand still around Hiccup's clothed erection. Astrid felt her cheeks warm as though _she_ had been caught, not them.

"Long enough. I warned you, anybody could walk in."

"We uh, got carried away?"

Astrid tore her eyes away, feeling her gut warming further rather than cooling her ardor at all, opting to walk past them as though it wasn't a mother touching her son in an intimate, sexual way.

"You may want to relocate then. Two bedrooms in this place and you're on the floor by the _front door."_

She swallowed some water from her mug, wondering if she should give it up as a bad job and escape to her parents - still technically her own home - fir dinner rather than wrestle with a twisted fascination for the really quite unnatural bond Hiccup and Valka were sharing.

They didn't move. Well, not unless Astrid counted Valka yanking Hiccups leggings down and following their direction. Hiccup arched his back and closed his eyes, moaning in ways that were intensely familiar to Astrid from when she had gone down on him herself. When she next glanced over, their heat had only grown and Hiccup wasn't there with his eyes closed.

He was looking _right_ at her. Not at the woman who was devouring his cock with almost alarming hunger. There was a smouldering gaze there, but a question too of whether Astrid was still ok with it. Somewhere between concern and seduction... not two things Astrid had ever expected to see. She swallowed thickly, nodded shortly at Hiccup and hurried up the stairs to take off her training armour, because it felt too damn tight all of a sudden.

She splashed some of the cold water in a jug on Hiccup's desk over her face, trying to cool herself down. It did little to help, and by the time Hiccup returned upstairs to find her, Astrid had replayed the events downstairs in her mind so many times she was flustered and almost angrily aroused.

"You coming down for dinner babe?"

His own cheeks were flushed, eyes wary as he wondered if Astrid were mad at him. Instead of answering she crossed the room in three strides, then Astrid hauled his mouth against hers and dragged him toward the bed. Part of it was a need to reassure herself Hiccup wasn't simply going to lose interest simply because his mother could help meet his sexual desires, but mostly Astrid felt if she didn't get off soon she would lose her mind.

"Is this" Hiccup managed to eek out words between kisses "some kind of" Astrid bit his lip lightly "territory thing?"

Astrid stopped, looking up at him suspiciously.

"You think I need to mark my turf like a _dog?"_

"No, no! Just... if every time I'm with one of you the other is going to jump on me, I'll have to start asking Gothi for stuff for stamina and virility that's all. At no point am I considering turning you down!"

She surveyed him coolly for a second, but he appeared genuine. Hiccup was a pretty awful liar most of the time, and he wasn't pulling away. His pupils were dilated, trousers starting to tent.

"No, it's not a turf thing. I came home intending to jump on you and you were busy."

Now _she_ was lying. Astrid was **much** better at it than Hiccup; her parents still believed all she and Hiccup did was _kiss._

"Allow me to make that up to you immediately."

There was no hesitation as Hiccup kissed her, no words of "my mom's alone downstairs" or "it's dinner", just the usual heated desire he had for her that just _couldn't wait,_ mouth a hot rough friction against her own as Hiccup hiked up her skirt and smirked against her lips, finding no leggings and damp underwear.

Astrid was so wound up she moaned at the first pressure of his fingers between her thighs, stroking the wet material and rather than offer relief, he was ramping up the heat inside her further. His erection pressed against her thigh as they fumbled on the bed, Astrid reaching for his waistband to free his cock as Hiccup undid the tie on her underwear, pulling the material away from her.

"Don't tease me now."

"As you wish milady."

Something about his casual use of his nickname for her soothed an anxiety Astrid hadn't noticed she had, lifting her hips and letting out a soft cry when Hiccup penetrated her, sliding into her body with ease as her arousal made his shaft slick.

"Thor Astrid, you feel so good."

He kissed at her jaw, nuzzled her neck and peppered kisses across her mouth, always moving before Astrid could kiss him properly, leaving her caught between pouting and gasping with each one of his thrusts. It wasn't any different to when they usually had sex, but Astrid felt like it _meant_ more that he was putting every usual bit of effort in with her, treasuring their intimate connection.

Every push of his narrow hips left Astrid reeling, pleasure rolling through her in waves and even while she couldn't understand it, all Astrid could think about was how Hiccup had looked up her when his cock was in his mothers mouth.

If they would be thought criminal or sick for loving each other that way... what did it make _Astrid_ for getting hot under the armour watching them?

Valka probably wouldn't get off watching _them,_ and she was the one aroused by her own **son.** Hiccup wouldn't... actually, no. Astrid reckoned Hiccup would probably quite enjoy watching Astrid and Valka roll around naked together. He was attracted to both of them.

"I'm close babe, did you drink your tea today?"

Hiccup's forethought was convenient, especially since Astrid had been lost in her own head while her body kept up with his. His thighs were shaking between her own as he held back, Astrid casting her mind back to that morning.

"Fuck, no."

"Ugh, hang on."

Astrid could have cried as Hiccup pulled out of her, spilling onto the bed fur rather than empty himself all over the clothes she was still wearing. As soon as he stopped coming, his fingers were pressing inside her, thumb against her clit to rub lightly until the already-close Astrid joined him in satisfaction. He cleaned up while Astrid recovered, then bent and helped her to her feet, kissing her temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. Now... I remember you saying something about dinner?"

"I did!"

When the two made it downstairs, Valka was quite clearly playing with her otherwise finished meal with slightly flushed cheeks. Perhaps she was embarrassed to have listened to them, though she had not been shy when going down on Hiccup in front of Astrid.

"Dinner, as promised."

Hiccup handed Astrid a bowl of broth, leant down and kissed the top of his mothers head; winning a smile before sitting next to Astrid. He seemed to do well balancing the two without neglecting one so far, and Astrid mused that love was not a finite resource. They could make this work.

Things continued on like that for a short amount of time, weeks of Astrid's awkwardness at their shameless enjoyment of each other within the Haddock household. Hiccup didn't bring up anything changing until they were on a rare relaxing flight, just the two of them.

"This is kinda unfair of me to ask, but... would you mind if I slept with mom tonight? Only... she has to sleep by herself every night and I feel bad that she's lonely "

Astrid frowned, thinking on his words.

"Actually... yes. I would."

Hiccup did a good job of hiding his disappointment, but it was there. Luckily, Astrid wasn't done.

"However..."

When they got back that evening, Hiccup kissed Valka even though his arm was still around Astrid's shoulders.

"Astrid turned me down by the way."

"I see. It's understandable."

Valka, less skilled in hiding her feelings after so long with dragons, who scarcely used their face to convey emotion, turned away.

"But... she had another suggestion. You come sleep in with us."

Wide green eyes landed on Astrid, Valka's expression one of surprise.

"Wait... really?"

"On the condition it's not all the time. I mean, I still plan on marrying this idiot and you weren't in my mental images of our wedding night."

Both Hiccup and Valka were clearly enthused to simply share their night in a rather platonic way, and Astrid found she didn't actually mind all that much seeing an arm slung across Hiccup's waist, the odd time she woke up and he had turned to embrace his mother in his sleep.

She _did_ however mind that her mind wouldn't stop conjuring far less innocent images of all three of them together in bed. They never did more than kiss in the bed Hiccup and Astrid shared, a level of respect she hadn't expected or asked for but still received. Even so, Astrid would find herself aching to feel Valka's eyes on them as she and Hiccup twined, or watch them together again. Occasionally, she even wondered if Valka kissed the way Hiccup did. They were so alike...

She didn't verbalise any of that, instead focusing on something different altogether.

She came home that evening, exhausted and grubby from Berk Guard training, finding the hut relatively quiet. No Valka, no dragons. Just Hiccup and a hearty, delicious meal waiting.

"What's this?"

"Do I need a reason to feed you?"

"Hiccup, you're a terrible liar."

He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, fair enough. I did have an ulterior motive."

Astrid watched him, thinking longingly of food and a bath and maybe one of Hiccup's amazing foot rubs. Then he dropped down to one knee in front of her, holding her hand in both of his.

"Will you marry me?"

Stunned and confused, Astrid meant to say yes. That wasn't what came out.

"You do know we're already engaged?"

His smile faltered a little, but Hiccup soldiered on.

"I know. I meant... can we start really planning it? You've been so amazing and... _accepting_ and I couldn't love you more if I tried. I want to marry you, for real and have everyone know you as my wife."

"Of course I'll marry you, you dolt. Now kiss me, then let me go wash up for dinner and then you can rub my feet."

Hiccup obliged happily, picking her up and spinning on his metal leg with a grin.

"Thank you. And of course, you can have all the foot rubs you like. Even when we're married."

Hiccup didn't stop beaming all evening, and when Valka returned the next morning she actually congratulated them. Hiccup headed outside to fetch eggs for breakfast, leaving the two alone - a fairly rare occurrence.

"You're happy for this? Really?"

Valka nodded, a small but genuine smile across her Hiccup-mouth.

"I accept that not only did you have Hiccup's heart before I, but that he loves us both and that may well always be the case. He is happy, so I'm happy for you both. And let's be fair, it's not as though the gods would bless _our_ union."

Astrid couldn't have genuinely guaranteed _she_ would be happy as effectively Hiccup's secret mistress, but Valka wasn't trying to detract from the moment at all. She even gave them the next night alone together again, and Hiccup enveloped her in his arms with soft kisses and caresses.

"Are you happy?"

She didn't need to think as hard as she expected to.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

-HTTYD-

 **Now... I'm going to go write the Hiccup/Astrid/Heather request I got... and call it a practice run before anything happens between Astrid and Valka. So if ch3 is slow in coming (heh) that's why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest - I appreciate that you went out of your way to offer tips, but some of it was chronically over generalised. I.E my best friend is a girl who loves big butts on guys, and plenty of my female friends like big boobs or bums.**

 **Women can absolutely love hot, fast sex not necessarily full of love and emotion! Please don't stick all women with 'more emotional' tag, as it feeds the ideas women can't control their feelings.**

 **However, I can _assure_ you I would ****_never_** **have them comparing themselves to each other in a demeaning manner, and certainly not by Hiccup. And he's not the type to just want to be 'worshipped'.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid was drunk. That was the only explanation for why she had _kissed_ Valka.

Granted, there _had_ been mistletoe and Frigg herself had declared it a symbol of love that practically obligated them to kiss each other beneath it. And it _was_ Snoggletog, and their wedding was in a week so the celebrations had reached fever pitch. And everyone was drinking to mask the missing dragons; now they knew it was nesting time helped, but Astrid still missed Stormfly.

Plus Astrid was vaguely (very) sexually frustrated, as now they had set a date everyone got all traditional and her parents were making her sleep in her own bed in their hut. Hiccup said he and his mother were not sharing that bed but Valka's own, because Astrid wasn't there. It made her warm inside.

Hiccup had encouraged it; when Astrid and Valka ended up beneath the plant that threatened to make her explode with some kind of awkward desire she hadn't even totally addressed yet, Hiccup breathed against her ear in a way that made Astrid shiver.

"Kiss her like she's me."

The older woman gave no indication either way about her feelings on the matter except that she hadn't moved; not many would have questioned mother-in-law and daughter-in-law not swapping out for Hiccup to celebrate the mistletoe. Astrid looked up at Valka's Hiccup-mouth, doubly tempting now she was drunk and horny apparently.

Valka leant down to press her lips to Astrid's cheek, just catching the side of her mouth that way she did with Hiccup when others were around. That didn't really do it for Astrid, turning her head to kiss her properly. Valka onky faltered for a second before responding, Astrid's concerns about whether or not anybody but Hiccup was watching fading into the background as she kissed her boyfriends mother.

Hiccup had said to kiss her like she was kissing Hiccup, and that was surprisingly easy - Valka had the same habit of using her tongue to coax Astrid's out the way Hiccup did, familiar and not all at once as the woman tasted of wine and sage where Hiccup tasted of ale and sweets. Her hand was soft and warm against Astrid's cheek, tipping her head just so for a better angle as she continued to kiss her.

Astrid needed air; she was dizzy with it all and yet she couldn't seem to stop. Valka did, brushing their lips together softly and nuzzling her nose for a second the way she did kissing Hiccup in their home before pulling back.

"Way to go Hiccup's mom! Happy Snoggletog!"

Snotlout's drunken slur shattered the intense moment, but Astrid had caught the flush of Valka's cheeks and her dilated pupils. It could have been the alcohol... but Astrid liked to think it was her. Nobody else seemed to have seen them, and Snotlout passed out about ten seconds later face-first in the snow. Hiccup asked a couple of passing brawnier Vikings to drop him outside his hut, then pulled Astrid closer and kissed her himself.

He had _definitely_ enjoyed watching them; Astrid could feel his erection. Her heart was still thundering in her chest, Hiccup's familiar kiss only continuing to stoke the heat churning in her gut. Astrid didn't think she had ever been more drunkenly aroused in her _life._ But then Hiccup pulled away, leaving her bereft and mildly irritated.

"No. You're drunk... and we promised not until the wedding."

Astrid growled, knowing he was right but it was so unfair.

"It's alright for you, you don't have to go home _alone."_

Hiccup's cheeks coloured, conceding her point.

"I uh... yeah I can't really argue with that. We do need to move though, my legs starting to freeze."

Hiccup had a different leg for when the snow was thick, but as he had expected to spend the night in the Great Hall Astrid supposed he hadn't thought to put it on.

"I'm going home before I jump you in the snow."

"You're drunk, I'll walk you."

"I'll see you back at the house Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded to his mother, Astrid's face flushing despite the cold when Valka looked at her again and her lips tingled with the memory of kissing her soon-to-be husband's mother. _Gods_ that woman could kiss.

Her parents weren't yet home from the Snoggletog party when Hiccup accompanied her to the Hofferson home, but again he gently reminded her they were to be wed in a week when she tried to go for his erection.

"So unfair!"

Hiccup held her close, kissing her softly and whispering hotly against her ear.

"Tell me, did you like kissing her?"

Astrid hesitated; did she want to admit to that? Then again, Hiccup had probably noticed Astrid had enjoyed it, just wanted to hear it.

"It... wasn't terrible."

"I know what I'm asking for next Snoggletog now."

Astrid swatted her boyfriend, feeling a dull throb in her groin at the thought of Valka's lips on hers again and thinking it wouldn't take until next Snoggletog to be repeated; provided she had the chance. Hanging her coat and boots by the fire to dry, Astrid considered Hiccup for a second.

She pulled him to her room, kissing away any protests until Hiccup was actively responding, fuelling the fire as his kiss reminded her of Valka, the way their mouths were so similar that it was almost one and the same.

"Hiccup... need you."

"Astrid, you made us promise-"

She bit his lip, whining hungrily.

"Just your fingers? _Please?_ I'll never sleep like this."

He looked as though he would protest, but perhaps Hiccup remembered he could go home and have an outlet for his frustrations while Astrid stayed alone and pent up. Astrid's thighs parted instantly when his fingers brushed her knee, quivering in anticipation of his touch, of some _relief_ at last. His fingers slid beneath her skirt, Astrid's hands pushing her leggings and underwear down just enough for him to reach where she needed him.

 _"Gods_ you're wet. That for me or her?"

Hiccup managed to time that question perfectly with a brush to her swollen, needy clit that had Astrid's attempt to lie falling away in a drunken haze of arousal.

"B-both."

His breath hitched; his fingers slipped and Astrid clawed his forearm where his tunic had hiked up in their fumbling, needing to come so badly it **hurt.**

"Seriously?"

Hiccup kept touching her, either exceedingly oblivious or taking advantage of Astrid's inability to lie at that moment. Rather than spill her guts about the budding curiosity she had been cultivating, the thoughts of Valka watching them in bed together, Astrid stuck to a truth she could admit without embarrassment.

"S-she kisses like you."

Her thighs were a shivering, slick mess, her mind painting a thousand images and the ghost of his mothers lips lingered when Hiccup kissed her again. Hiccup's fingers slipped inside her, sending fresh quakes through her hyper-stimulated body, his thumb rubbing across the top of her clit and Astrid was melting, burning, almost craving the snow outside to cool the fires within her but Hiccup never let up. A few measured strokes later and his mouth covered hers to muffle her cries as Astrid finally found release, shuddering beneath him as he drew the climax out until Astrid could take no more, dropping limply to the bed soaked in sweat and her own wetness.

Hiccup moved to find a cloth, gently cleaning her up and pulling her bottoms back up, then leant down and kissed her sweetly before pulling a blanket over her.

"Happy Snoggletog Astrid, get some sleep ok?"

"Mmm, love you."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered; her eyes were closed and sleep beckoned.

"Love you too."

She didn't hear him leave, but she woke alone.

And embarrassed. Searching her memory of the previous night - she hadn't been _that_ drunk - Astrid's cheeks coloured as she remembered kissing Valka. Remembere _remembering_ that when Hiccup was getting her off to help her sleep, and how anybody could have seen Astrid's knees shake a little when the woman's tongue was in her mouth beneath the mistletoe.

Well... hopefully nobody did see that. Except Snotlout. Fuck.

Astrid resolved not to let it get to her; she was a warrior, a little drunken kiss at Snoggletog for Frigg was nothing. Just because that kiss happened to be with her betrothed lovers mother... who he was also likely kissing without mistletoe as an excuse... gods, Astrid needed to get a grip. Her wanting Valka would only make things more complicated.

Or would it?

 _No. Stop it Astrid_.

She got up, heading down to breakfast for an ice block to place on her sore head and a bowl of leftover yak ribs from the festivities last night. Her parents both chuckled at the state of her looking worse for wear, though they had no clue what was really going on inside her head as Astrid poured a canteen of water in her mouth to wash down the yak meat, then reached for her coat and boots.

"Off already?"

"I always go for a morning walk, helps me deal with not going for a morning fly."

Her parents didn't push - they knew Astrid was missing Stormfly even with the certainty she would be back. After Astrid put her now dry outdoor clothes back on, her mother gave her a hug - one she knew was part of the 'our baby is about to be a wife' thing.

"Have fun darling. Will you be lunching in the Hall?"

"Unless Hiccup's got other plans or I'm working over in the Academy.. yeah."

"Well... off you go."

She was shooed out of the door, finding the usual leftover mess of a Snoggletog on Berk as she trudged through the thick snow toward the chief's hut. It felt like home, even with the potential awkwardness awaiting her behind the door.

Letting herself in, Astrid found Hiccup and Valka in a relatively innocent state; she was leant against his chest and Hiccup was feeding her pieces of sweet fruit. Their eyes met as Valka's lips closed around a juicy chunk, a little juice running down her chin and Astrid had to look away, remembering how those lips had closed around her own the previous night.

"Hey babe. Your head feeling ok?"

"Fine after yak ribs and an ice block. You?"

"Me? I only had two drinks, I learnt from dad getting drunk and breaking up tables instead of fights. Not that I think _I_ could break a table with my bare hands."

He leant up and kissed her when Astrid reached the sofa, not making a mention of her being close to the rather intimate meal he shared with his mother.

Was it getting hot in there? Astrid stepped away from the fire, just in case.

"Please tell me I imagined Snotlout last night?"

"Which part? The part where he kissed Dagur or the part where he cheered you and mom on?"

"Both."

Hiccup's eyes lit up, reminding her of that moment he won the truth from her lips with his wicked fingers. Asshole.

"Nope. Although for obvious reasons I'm going to tell him _he_ imagined that. Assuming he remembers, I bet he's got a two block headache and spotty memories at best."

"Why did he kiss Dagur again?"

"Ruffnut told him to."

"Of course."

Valka didn't speak, just looked up at her with her Hiccup-mouth and Hiccup-eyes and tthose _cheekbones_ that looked sharper than a Nadder spine. It didn't help much that Valka had a whole bunch of similar mannerisms to Hiccup, wrinkling her nose and a slightly lopsided smile when she was excited.

Astrid couldn't seem to quash the butterflies threatening to flutter in her stomach when Hiccup and his mother started talking about dragons, both immensely animated and gesturing with their hands as they described baby dragons and how you could soothe a nesting mother, taking turns drawing them on the floor and while Astrid was in the conversation, she kept finding herself silently observing the Haddock two.

She adamantly refused to interrupt when they began singing to each other - Hiccup had told her of the song Stoick sang to Valka before the mess with Drago happened. It was how they celebrated him, Astrid knew. And that was for them and them alone, whether they were simply mother and son or so much more.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning..."

There was a depth between them that Astrid almost feared being pushed aside by, the way they stared into each others eyes and carried the words on a soundless tune that threatened to move Astrid to tears. But when it was over, Hiccup moved to kiss Astrid softly, wrapping his arms around her and murmuring "if you will marry me" against her neck as he did so. Valka looked a little out of sorts, so Astrid swallowed her confusion and fears and held out a hand to invite the woman into their embrace.

Something about the three of them seemed to work, the strange upright tangle of limbs comforting all of them with warm and affection, tingling somewhere around Astrid's heart when Hiccup kissed her forehead and Valka stroked the exposed skin below her shoulder. She didn't even find any irritation for being the shortest, because Hiccup had absolutely inherited the "miles of long limbs" from his mother, rather than the broad muscles of his father.

"I love you" Hiccup nudged her face with his nose until he could capture her lips "both of you" he turned up to his mother and kissed her too.

Astrid couldn't help it; Valka leant down and kissed her cheek, and Astrid turned at the wrong (right) time to kiss her properly. It didn't really feel... sexual. Just... completing the journey of feelings, sharing the moment as a three.

Nothing else was said about it. Hiccup grabbed her hand, then turned to his mother.

"Lunch?"

Astrid had to suppress a shiver as Valka looked at her, unsure why her feelings were choosing to take over now. She blamed sexual frustration. She would marry Hiccup in under a week. That should solve that problem.

She hoped.

-HTTYD-

 **I didn't realise until I wrote this chapter that I apparently have a thing for Valstrid, because writing the awkward aftermath was so much fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazingly, I have almost run out of prompts to fill (I still have one or two but either WIP or I'm not feeling it right now) so... let's write some more of this!**

-HTTYD-

Wedding day.

Wedding day.

 _Wedding day._

Astrid was about to enter a Viking union with Hiccup. A union to only be broken in Valhalla. She wasn't actually that nervous now she thought about it. Exceptionally not-happy-at-all about the nonsense going in to it as the women all started fiddling with her hair and dabbing her with lotions and potions and gods only knew what else.

Valka hovered in the background of the room, a half-smile on her face that reminded Astrid they hadn't talked about _the kiss._ Any of them. There had been a couple that Snoggletog, but nothing since. She wasn't sure if it was her own awkwardness or Valka letting nothing get in the way of the upcoming ceremony.

"Who's with Hiccup if you're here?"

They were left alone for a minute, some rite of passage between previous chiefs wife and soon to be current one she supposed. Valka placed her hands on Astrid's shoulders, looking down into her eyes with those all-seeing emeralds.

"Gobber and Eret. Closest thing to a father he has, and I think Eret is there for strength and dexterity. The other riders are all making sure the dragons are ready to join in where needed. And finally, Gothi is waiting in the Great Hall for you and Hiccup."

Searching for something to say that wasn't awkward, Astrid probably failed.

"Are you really ok with this?"

Valka's thumb brushed over her cheek.

"I am. You look very beautiful Astrid."

Astrid wasn't sure what was giving her the strongest flutters now; her upcoming vows or the intense look Valka gave her.

"T-thanks."

Apparently reading her mind, knowing what she needed, Valka leant down and kissed her, chaste and gentle. The same way Hiccup would kiss her when she was nervous.

"Go marry the man we love Astrid."

Her blessing was quiet and private, but it was exactly what Astrid needed. Needing to clarify her own acceptance, Astrid smiled and answered.

"I'll make sure he saves you a dance."

"Come on then. Let's make you a Haddock."

When she pictured it the first time Hiccup proposed, Astrid reckoned she would have axed someone for suggesting their wedding day would include a mistress. But there they were, and Astrid was beginning to realise she wouldn't have it any other way. Valka didn't cause any rift now - they had had _more_ problems **before** Hiccup started an intimate relationship with his mother alongside his one with Astrid. The whole thing had forced them to talk as openly as possible, and most of all... it _worked._

"Let's do it so I can get these shoes off. Bloody traditional footwear... I want my boots back."

"I'll smuggle them with me and you can change when the official bit is over."

"I knew I liked you."

They shared a chuckle, then the other women were bustling back in to fuss and primp and Astrid hated all of them. She couldn't help but feel a tingle remembering Valka kissing her while they were gone, hoping she wouldn't mind Astrid passing that on to Hiccup later. For now...

She had a husband to get to.

Valka hung back a little as the ladies shooed her up toward the Great Hall, but Astrid assumed it was because the woman was secretly bringing Astrid's boots along behind their prying eyes. Her attention turned toward what was waiting as she hopped up on Stormfly, pushing a wave of blonde, flower-covered hair out of her face in annoyance. This was the biggest downside to wedding the chief - _everyone_ had to be involved. If they were just normal citizens, they just needed themselves, an officiator and a few steps.

"Cease that! You'll mess it up!"

"Ugh, Hiccup doesn't need all _this"_ Astrid gestured at the ensemble they shoved her in to "to want me. So if I disrupt a single flower, I think we'll still manage."

"I was the same. And my hair is much longer than yours!"

Valka chuckled, earning a few glares from the womens group and attempting to look scolded as she kept Astrid's boots in a bag behind her back. Astrid was very glad Valka hadn't tried to keep herself out of it completely - now she knew it wouldn't be right without her. It certainly wouldn't be as funny.

Helga peered in through the doors to check everything was ready in there and Astrid shivered - she was wearing thin linen and it was snowing! A warm hand on her own was Valka's, infusing her with enough heat to stop her hands hurting as Helga came back.

"They are ready now. In, in!"

Astrid almost made an inappropriate happy sound as the heat from the huge fires in the Hall washed over her, but she contained it as Stormfly carried her along to where Hiccup waited. He looked handsome and happy in his own white tunic, the Berk crest based on Toothless etched across his shoulder and a beaming grin on his face. Everything else faded for a minute; even Hiccup only had eyes for her when Valka stood barely a foot away.

Sliding down from her dragons back, Astrid didn't wait for permission to reach for him and stand at his side.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

Someone was talking to them. They should probably pay attention if they wanted to have a Gods-recognised union. Gobber translated for Gothi, who repeatedly whacked him with her staff when he mixed up words. Astrid responded where necessary, Hiccup did the same. It was all taking too long; she wanted to kiss him _now._

"And finally, you may fish the bride. **OW!** Kiss! _Kiss_ the bride!"

Hiccup cupped her cheeks and leant down, pressing his lips to hers and Astrid almost leapt on him as he filled her with weeks of unrequited passion and love. There was cheering and clapping and whooping, and Astrid caught Valka smiling widely at them as they turned around to be presented as the newly wed Mr and Mrs Haddock.

"Hurry up and let everyone go eat would ya chief?"

Hiccup blinked, nodded and turned to the waiting crowd.

"Let the festivities begin!"

A huge cheer went off, and Astrid's first stop wasn't where they would sit and eat, but where Valka had her boots waiting. Hiccup laughed as he watched the two, smiling wider when his mother kissed his cheek.

"You smuggled in her shoes?"

"She was most unhappy with the idea of wearing the traditional ones for much longer."

Astrid sighed in relief as she wriggled her toes in the familiar footwear, challenging any who saw her changing with a stare.

"Now lets eat. Those crazy women wouldn't let me eat this morning!"

"Oh dear. And you let them live?"

"Watch it husband."

Hiccup held his hands up in surrender, then hid behind Toothless who looked most resplendent in his fancy flower crown. He nuzzled and head-bumped them both, then trotted off to go bug Cloudjumper, who rolled his eyes but greeted the Alpha happily.

Astrid set in to the wild boar with only slightly better manners than usual, fully expecting to become a ritualistic sacrifice to Friggr if she dared spill food on Helga the Handy-with-a-needle's handiwork - her union dress thing.

Hiccup chatted to Eret while Astrid ate some more boar, then when she had finished her honey mead Astrid let herself be swept off to dance with Hiccup.

"I promised your mother you would save her a dance by the way."

"Oh really?"

Her cheeks flushed lightly as she pulled Hiccup closer, looking to most like they were hugging but in reality she was passing on a secret known only in their home.

"Mhmm. Right after she kissed me."

"Gods, you two will be the death of me."

Astrid winked as they pulled back to look at each other, enjoying Hiccup's dilated pupils and the way he licked his lips nervously.

"Well... we are Haddock girls."

"Very true, you are now a Haddock. Sorry about the name."

"I like it. It's... unique. Like us."

Hiccup smiled, brushing his thumb over her cheek the way Valka had and Astrid shivered under his intense stare until he finally kissed her.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You must have really earned the gods favour in a previous life or something."

"Must be. I love you."

"You better, or this marriage is going to be a drag."

He chuckled, nuzzling her cheek with a soppy grin that Astrid couldn't help returning no matter how she tried not to. Ah well, it was her wedding day. Screw strong warrior girl type. He didn't push for the women to change over so he could dance with Valka, but Astrid wanted to go let her mother get the weepy 'my baby is all grown up' nonsense out of the way so she took a step back.

"Better deal with my own parents. Off you go."

Hiccup smiled, kissing her again before heading off for the promised dance with his mother. Astrid headed straight for her parents, but ensured she could see Hiccup and Valka from where she stood once her mother was done hugging her. The two were staring at each other with that deep, spiritual connection between them, and Astrid sometimes wondered if it was simply she knew what to look for, or if anybody else could see it.

"You must be so happy dear!"

"I will be when I get this mess out of my hair. Honestly, why all the fuss?"

Her father chuckled, squeezing her shoulder.

"He's the chief love. It's the ultimate ceremony!"

"Well, at least all the hassle is done with."

"Well, until you start having babies that is!"

Children were _not_ quite yet on Astrid's radar, especially with a relationship currently delicate and still forming it's forever shape. She absolutely knew Hiccup was the one for her, her commitment doubts weren't really there. But with Valka around, Astrid knew they needed to figure out where that would end up first.

"Gods mom, can you wait until after the bloody wedding to start that?"

"Sorry love, I'm just all emotional! You're about to become a woman after all."

Astrid said nothing. Her parents mistook her silence for nerves, offering advice she really, _really_ didn't want to hear that almost made her admit she had some very unchaste knowledge of her now husband. Thankfully, Hiccup and Valka were both looking for her, waving her over like a ray of rescuing light.

"If you'll excuse me, my husband wants me."

"I'll bet he does!"

Astrid ignored Snotlout, who was already clearly inebriated, and headed for the other two Haddocks who greeted her with smiles.

"Thank you for saving me, my mother was saying things I never needed to hear."

Hiccup chuckled as Astrid hid in his arms from the mental scarring of her mother offering advice on best positions to conceive and avoid the pain, Valka's eyes lit with mirth.

"Yeah, we noticed you looking terrified so mom said we should rescue you."

"Thank you. Is this over yet?"

Hiccup smiled against her hair, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her neck.

"Technically, _we_ can leave whenever we like now the ceremony and the feast have concluded."

"I already have a distraction planned if you two want to slip away."

Astrid looked up at Valka, momentarily confused.

"Not you?"

"No dear. Tonight is yours. Plus, I think even a Hall full of drunken Vikings may raise an eyebrow or two if I left with the newlyweds."

Once she said it, it seemed obvious but Astrid supposed she had just quickly accustomed to Valka being a part of their day to day lives. However, once Astrid started thinking about getting Hiccup alone, it was _all_ she could think about

"So... what's your distraction?"

Her amazing idea transpired to be convincing the dragons to all flock to the door as though something was happening, which allowed Hiccup and Astrid to slip away unnoticed by sliding down the snowy peak toward the chiefs hut. Hiccup didn't stint on tradition, scooping her up to carry her over the threshold.

"Welcome home Astrid."

She had missed knowing this was her home the last few weeks, excited to see her things all moved in tomorrow. Tonight though...

"Bed. Now "

"Impatient?"

Astrid lowered her voice, peered up through her eyelashes in that way Hiccup couldn't resist.

"I need you."

They both made it to the bedroom, Astrid already pulling out the ridiculous flowers braided into her hair. That done with, she allowed Hiccup to do the rest of the work, slowly lifting her shift and taking her body in with awe and love.

"Memory did not do you justice Astrid. Gods, you're perfect."

Hiccup kissed her skin gently, hastening to remove his own attire so their bare skin could meet all the way down, crawling atop the bed furs that tickled her back and arms as Hiccup gazed down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

He smiled, nuzzling her neck and palming her breast. Weeks of almost solely sex with only herself had Astrid hypersensitive to every touch of his hands, his mouth and her thighs were already slick when she squeezed them together seeking some kind of relief. Hiccup gently pushed them apart again, circling his fingers around her clit and Astrid may have accidentally bitten him in a kind of shock at the full body shudder it caused.

"Sensitive?"

Biting her lip now she had let go of Hiccup's skin between her teeth, Astrid nodded as he continued to tease her gently.

"Like you w-wouldn't believe."

"Well, if it's too much let me know?"

"I will."

He kept up the slow pressure, coaxing more sounds and wetness from her until Astrid was a quivering, moaning wreck from only his fingers. Hiccup loved to take her apart, draw it all out until Astrid could barely breathe, skin flushed with a powerful heat that left her feeling ready to explode.

"Hiccup, _please..."_

Hiccup answered her pleas, pressing against her with a few quicker, firmer strokes and Astrid finally toppled over the edge, weeks of sexual frustration bursting like firecrackers under her skin as she came hard. He waited for her to stop screaming (if anyone said a word to her tomorrow she would kill them) before letting her curl into his arms, recovering from an intense climax and not fearing that vulnerable feeling it left her with. Hiccup was with her. She was safe.

"Gods, I needed that."

"Heh, I could tell. You feeling alright now, or do you just want to go to sleep?"

Astrid was temporarily touched by his consideration, offering to skip out on the expected wedding night sex if she wasn't up to it. Then she was feeling many less tender things, reaching down to grasp his erection.

"You don't really think I would let you get away with just that do you?"

"No, but I thought i would offer."

She slapped his chest lightly, not trying to hurt him and he laughed lightly, sliding an arm over her waist as they kissed. Hiccup licked teasingly at her lips, drawing tipsy giggles from her as she felt some of the nights mead still in her system. He drew back, something pure in his face as he enjoyed the sound of her laughing.

"Did you drink your tea today?"

"Not allowed. Against the rules."

"I'll be careful then babe."

Hiccup rolled her gently onto her back, brushing her hair off her face and Astrid felt so cherished as warmth blossomed in her chest. It wasn't their first time, not by a long shot but it was their first night as husband and wife, and that absolutely meant more to her. Hiccup had actively pushed for the wedding despite his relationship with someone else, and Astrid didn't feel like he was wishing for anything different that night.

He just had so much love to give, it was enough for both she and Valka.

"You ready babe?"

"More than."

Hiccup laced their hands together next to her head, using the other first to position himself, then to brace his weight as he pushed in slow and steady, let her adjust now her body wasn't as used to regular penetration. She didn't doubt they would soon make up for _that._

"Odin, you feel amazing Astrid."

"Mmm, you too."

She lifted her leg, wrapping it up and around his hip to change the angle he pressed into her at and it felt sublime, Hiccup's cock filling her beautifully and the last few weeks of missing this suddenly felt worth it, because now she had him. Always.

Hiccup kept his thrusts slow and sure for a while, knowing there was no rush to complete their union and taking their time to enjoy each other. Only when Astrid began to feel the heat coiling around her insides did she start to encourage more out of him with murmured pleas of "harder", "faster" and "fuck, more!" as her need grew.

Astrid knew Hiccup was being careful, to make sure he could pull out in time but gods she needed him to just _take_ her.

"Don't worry about tonight babe. If it happens, it happens and we'll be more careful until my next cycle."

"Y-you sure?"

His voice was strained with the effort of holding back while wanting Astrid to come first, but she was dying to feel him now.

"I'm sure."

The change was instantaneous, Hiccups rhythm upping in speed and force as he groaned in her ear. His hips clashed with hers in an almost feral way, but Astrid had no complaints as he leant down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, sliding his hand between her quaking thighs and stroking her clit until Astrid couldn't contain it any longer, falling apart beneath him with a listyw cry.

Hiccup didn't last twenty seconds after Astrid came, a last few clumsy, deep thrusts into her trembling body before Astrid felt him spill hot and messy into her. It was wonderful. He pulled out and flopped down next to her, tracing shapes in the sweat on her stomach as they both gasped and shivered, staying close but letting the air get between their heated bodies.

"Worth the wait?"

"Definitely."

They kissed lazily for several minutes, then Astrid felt Hiccup beginning to recover.

"Round two husband?"

"You're on wife."

-HTTYD-

 **Hoorah! They got married. Now to charge my phone and go write that more of that Hiccstrid story I accidentally started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidentally got absorbed in a Hiccstrid story... It's funny how I don't even really ship that. Any who... Back to this!**

-HTTYD-

Their night alone had been great - and _long_ \- and Astrid had loved the time alone with her husband, but she couldn't deny feeling better when Valka and their dragons came back. Hiccup kissed his mother in greeting, then Stormfly and Toothless were both all over their riders excitably.

"Yes Toothless, I missed you too!"

"Stormfly!"

Valka chuckled as she watched them, joyful at their bond with the beasts.

"What did you do with your night mom?"

"I was in the nursery, surrounded by dozens of baby dragons all night."

"That _almost_ sounds more fun than our night."

Hiccup slid arms around Astrid's waist, nuzzling her neck with a grin. He was exceptionally tactile that morning, cuddling and kissing her constantly and she quite enjoyed it.

"You eaten yet Valka?"

"Not yet, these two were very enthusiastic about getting back to you."

Hiccup took the hint, kissing Astrid's jaw again and heading over to start prepping breakfast. Not that he was short of options - their living room had been filled with food and gifts between them getting home and coming down. Astrid hoped nobody had been listening to them fuck... she would _kill_ them.

The two women sat on the sofa, closer together than Astrid knew they would have done after first meeting. Valka didn't initiate anything, but when Astrid swallowed her nerves and took the woman's hand, she squeezed it in return and rubbed her thumb in small circles on the back of Astrid's hand. Hiccup glanced over and smiled, then resumed stirring eggs and chunks of yak bacon into a bowl. Astrid was ravenous after their exhausting night, stomach growling at the smells released when Hiccup dumped the mix into a frying pan.

Three steaming plates of 'messy eggs' as Hiccup called them - scrambled sloppily, all over the plate and utterly delicious - with warmed bread and yak butter found their way to the table, and Astrid was almost disappointed to have to let go of Valka to eat.

"Gods, I may chain you to the house and make you my househusband, never to leave me so you can cook like this forever."

Hiccup chuckled, eyes alight as he looked between his mother and his wife with smiles as they devoured the delicious breakfast. Her stomach felt almost overfull as she finished, watching as Valka cleared up and went to rinse the dishes while Hiccup cleaned up his food prep area. Astrid was shooed off when she tried to help, so sat on the sofa pouting unhappily.

"Mom? You want this too?"

Astrid looked up, confused as Hiccup held up something to Valka. She nodded, flashing Hiccup q coy grin he smirked in response to. Astrid still didn't click until Hiccup dispensed the water steeped with herbs into two cups, held out one to Astrid while Valka took the other. She recognised the unpleasant smell immediately. Hiccup was making them their anti-pregnancy tea.

"Ugh, why can't they make something that doesn't taste of yak piss?"

"They did, it's called celibacy."

"I will hurt you Hiccup."

He chuckled at her again, holding his hands up in surrender as he dispensed fish into bowls for the ever-so-patient dragons hanging around. Astrid let it cool a little, then downed the foul tea in two big swallows, cringing.

"Gross."

Astrid stood up, intending to get another drink that removed the taste from her mouth. Hiccup stopped her, pushing her back into a seat and Valka sat next to her, holding out a handful of sweet leaves.

"I can do things for myself you know."

"I know, but I only get today off, and I'm intending to make the most of having the _time_ to take care of you."

She couldn't really deny his pleading eyes, sighing and shoving the sweet leaves into her mouth. They worked to remove the lingering taste of the tea, which alleviated much of her frustration and Valka's fingers trailing along the back of her neck had Astrid melting back into the sofa.

Astrid was glad nobody was asking _what_ the thing budding between she and Valka was, because she wasn't sure there _were_ words, and letting it develop naturally was all she could think to let happen. Valka seemed content to make the first moves mostly, which worked fine to Astrid as she was still adjusting to the possibility that their separate twosomes would become something else.

Soft fingers played over the base of her neck and in the hair that had escaped her lazy braid that morning. Astrid leant into it, humming to herself and feeling Hiccup's eyes on them, though he said nothing. Valka's tactile affection apparently included Astrid too, as she didn't stop touching Astrid even as her body took on a mind of it's own and ahuffled closer to enjoy the gentle caresses on her neck and scalp.

"She never does a cat impression for me. Is this a secret power?"

Astrid didn't realise her eyes were closed until Hiccup's voice invaded her world, scowling without opening her eyes to answer.

"Yep. She's less annoying than you."

Both mother and son laughed, neither disturbing Astrid as she stayed relaxed and prone. Full after breakfast often made her a little lazy; she didn't often have such a heavy breakfast but Hiccup's wedding-celebration meal was too good to resist. Her muscles were lax, pliant as Hiccup lifted her legs and sat beneath them, so she was laid between he and Valka. Her cheeks warmed as she considered other permutations of that.

Hiccup rubbed his thumb back and forth across her still-bare knee, but otherwise left her to enjoy the soft silence. They were forced to pull apart when the door knocked, Valka letting Hiccup take her place under Astrid's head while the Haddock matriarch answered the door.

"I'm under orders... I think, I'm still learning Gothi-talk. To bring this to the happy couple. Not that I know what it is."

Eret was immediately obviously nervous at Valka's appearance - the two no longer butted heads often, but he was wary of upsetting Hiccup's mother. He waved at Hiccup and Astrid where they laid together; making Astrid glad she had opted to wear a tunic rather than just her light shift.

"Yep. Enjoy your day off chief!"

"Thanks Eret. Is ever- mmph!"

Astrid placed a hand over his mouth, cutting Hiccup off.

"No work talk. Leave Eret before he tries to chief again."

Eret laughed, waved again and left. The door closed again, returning them to their inner sanctuary. Valka started laughing as she investigated the cloth bag Eret had delivered, a full and hearty laugh where she placed her hand on her stomach and bent slightly. According to Hiccup, she did that from the day they met.

"That's not what I think it is is it?"

"I rather think it is. Seems our venerable elder wants to ensure the continuation of the Haddock line, and fears for your ahh... performance."

Hiccups face reddened as Astrid joined in the amusement, realising Gothi had sent Eret to deliver aphrodisiac mix to Hiccup - something that would make him hot and ready for a couple of hours at a time. Not that Hiccup struggled in _that_ department, but she supposed they could have quite some fun with it. Especially when he had two of them to keep satisfied.

"Are you two quite finished mocking me?"

Still snickering, Astrid tried to reassure her husband.

"Babe, I'm not worried about your bedroom performance. You've been keeping up with both of us for months. It's just hilarious to imagine _Gothi_ worrying about whether or not you can get it up."

Rolling his eyes, a more indulgent expression took over his face as the two women continued laughing to themselves. Seeing how much Valka positively lit up when she laughed, huge green eyes glittering in her flawless face, Astrid kept seeing all the ways Hiccup could have fallen for her. She was playful and happy, sweet and caring. Not to mention; she and Hiccup were both _beautiful,_ her the cloth from which Hiccup was cut though his features were a little more anangular and masculine.

Astrid wondered when she had gone from simply accepting to no longer _caring_ that they were mother and son.

"I really hope nobody else knows about Gothi doing that. Batty old woman."

"If they ask I promise to say there's nothing wrong with the little Hiccup. And punch them in the face."

Hiccup grinned, kissing Astrid when her face was in reach. He licked teasingly at her lips, tasting the sweet leaves Valka had given her and humming happily; Astrid's heart quickened when she realised Hiccup could taste his mother in his wife's kiss. She lost track of her body moving until she was in his lap, firm hands gripping her hips.

"See? Told you there was no problem."

A panting, gasping Hiccup smirked when Astrid alluded to the erection he was sporting by now. It was impressive, he should have been exhausted by the previous night but there he went again. Astrid on the other hand was still sore, even as she grew wet from the hungry kisses he bestowed on her.

"You ok?"

He whispered it against her lips, checking if Astrid was indeed still too sore for sex. When she didn't answer, he took a second to think, then smirked.

"Feeling adventurous?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Astrid could only assume Valka had already said she was up for blurring the lines, when Hiccup whispered hotly in her ear with a smirk and Astrid whined, biting her lip as images filled her mind.

"You don't have to, ok? The boundaries are completely yours to set Astrid."

"I want to. Is she-"

"More than."

"Let's go."

Hiccup's breath hitched at her eager tone, biting gently at her neck before they stood up. Hiccup went for his mother's room; Valka too. Astrid didn't, surprising them both.

"Are you sure about that? We don't mind."

"I'm sure. Come on, before someone gets here and sees your mother coming up with us."

The mother and son shared a surprised glance, then both followed her eagerly. Astrid knew she couldn't think too hard about what was happening or she would overthink it, letting it come naturally as Hiccup kissed his mother, lighting a fire in Astrid's belly as she watched the two. They stripped each other of their tunics, Hiccup's fingers next making short work of Valka's breast-bindings and caressing her breasts.

Astrid could only stare; Valka's breasts were bigger than her frame suggested, soft and plush as they yielded beneath her sons hands. They must have conferred telepathically - that was the only thing Astrid could think of as they both turned on her as one, pulling her onto the bed and removing her tunic with startling ease.

Before she could think too hard about being naked in front of Valka, Astrid was pulled into position by them both; her back against Valkas soft, warm chest as Hiccup shimmied down the bed to rest between her thighs with a smirk. Long arms wrapped around her waist, both Hiccup and Valka putting their mouths on her as one. Valka used one hand to turn her face enough, kissing her as Hiccup's tongue delved into her, stroking her clit.

Valka swallowed her moans, kissing Astrid so thoroughly her head was spinning, those teasing slender fingers stroking over the top of her stomach as Hiccup went down on her, watching the two women kiss with dark eyes as he gripped her thighs. Astrid was completely at their mercy and loving every second, feeling Hiccup suckle at her clit and press fingers inside her to add a fresh layer of utter torture to the sensations wracking every part of her body.

Just when she thought she could take no more, Valka's hand slipped upward and squeezed her breast, dragging firm, slow fingertips across her swollen nipple. Astrid shuddered, teetering on the edge of climax as Valka kissed her breathless, teasing her nipples as Hiccup dragged his fingers over the sweet spot inside her and dragged that talented, wicked tongue along her clit. Her muscles tightened all over, body pulled taut as the climax closed in on her.

Finally letting Astrid draw in a few laboured, gasping breaths, Valka moved her mouth down to Astrid's neck and sucked a bruise near her thundering pulse point, the final push that threw Astrid over the teetering edge, exploding between the two of them and clamping her thighs around Hiccup's messy, glorious head as she came.

Valhalla called her name as bliss ripped through her, leaving Astrid a lax, satisfied mess on the bed held up only by Valka's arm around her waist.

"Wow. I think the whole village heard _that."_

"Piss off Haddock."

Hiccup chuckled at her frequent post-orgasmic snark, crawling back up close to them and kissing his mother while still coated in Astrid's wetness, the sight arousing beyond what her body could handle and Astrid shuddered again, whining as her overstimulated body _ached_ with pleasure.

Valka actually made sounds that Astrid could only call pleased, stomach bubbling with heat as she realised Valka was enjoying the taste of Astrid on Hiccup's lips. The two pressed closer, bare breasts on bare chest and that hunger the two shared; they had been focused only on Astrid, now it was their turn.

"Mm, hang on."

Hiccup pulled away from a pouting Valka to strip off his leggings, difficult to do over his prosthetic unless he had his legs hanging over the side, allowing room to manoeuvre. Still, it often gave a wonderful view of his bare butt as he leant over, then he would return naked as a newborn and it was always an appealing sight.

Astrid had 'caught' (she was no longer sure they weren't _trying_ to get caught by her) Hiccup and Valka together more than a few times, but they were usually half-dressed fumbles with functional pushing aside of fabric. This would be the first time she saw Valka naked, but the other woman showed zero nerves of that fact as Hiccup grabbed her waistband, pulling the cloth material from her lower half.

"You got a preference Astrid?"

Hiccup's 'idea' had been twofold; he wanted to watch Astrid and Valka kiss while he went down on her, and then he had asked if Astrid minded watching he and Valka together. Having been considering how she could ask for that and getting nowhere... she had **obviously** agreed. They both waited with eyes on her, Hiccup's erection waiting to find it's place within his mother when Astrid told them if she had a preferred position to watch them.

Raking her eyes down their nude forms, Astrid couldn't help noticing how the two had similarities beneath clothes too; Hiccup got his hair colour from Valka, and that applied _everywhere._ Hiccup's fingers moved slowly between his mothers thighs, boosting her arousal as they waited and Valka's soft moans filled the air.

"N-nope, just do your thing."

The two shifted around without exchanging a word, somehow choosing the exact position Astrid had been too nervous to request as Valka got on all fours, pushing her hair over to one side so she could twist her head back to see Hiccup kneel behind her.

"Ready for me mom?"

Gods, that was the _hottest_ thing Astrid had ever heard him say. Valka bit her lip, whimpering low in her throat as Hiccup dragged his erection over her, not pressing in as she clearly wanted him to. She pushed back against her son, head falling forward with a shocked moan as Hiccup buried himself in her body with one harsh thrust.

"F-fuck son, need you."

Astrid watched hungrily as Hiccup winked at her, grabbing handfuls of his mothers hips and rolling his hips slowly. It was hard to know where to look, Valka's lithe body quivering with the pleasure Hiccup gave her or Hiccup, face slack with pleasure and that mischievous Loki-grin all over him whenever he saw Astrid watching.

Valka moaned and whined with each of Hiccup's thrusts, shuddering as he hit her deep with the angle of his hips and her arms shaking with the effort of holding herself up as Hiccup fucked her. Astrid's fantasies of this moment did it no justice, something deep and primal about watching her husband take another woman like that so **hot** Astrid could hardly breathe. She was often too absorbed in the act herself to watch Hiccup's face, to fully appreciate the way his eyes fell closed and mouth went slack.

Hiccup stopped dead, winning a raw sound of complaint from Valka but Astrid could see his expression, realised Hiccup was planning something. He pulled out, shifting his legs forward and pulling his mother back into his lap. _Fuck,_ Astrid could now watch everything as Hiccup's cock disappeared into his mother again and again, and watch Hiccup reach around to squeeze bouncing breasts. Valka's body was completely exposed to Astrid's eyes, long auburn hair falling around her as she fucked herself on Hiccup over and over.

There came a point where Astrid realised she knew how Valka sounded when she was about to come, choked moans and high pitched whimpers filling the air when Hiccup's face appeared to wink at Astrid, then reached down to stroke his mothers clit, sending her headlong into climax as she quaked atop Hiccup, thrashing in pleasure.

Hiccup's last few thrusts preceded his deep groans in the throes of orgasm, filling Valka with his come as the two crested the wave together right before Astrid's eyes. Valka twisted in his lap, kissing her son between gasping breaths as they came down from the high, crawling back along the bed in a spent, sweaty mess of limbs.

Hiccup kissed Astrid, smiling up at her and Astrid returned it. When Valka looked over at her questioningly, obviously checking that whatever they had done was not over her boundaries. Astrid did the only thing she could think of and kissed her, sharing a smile with her mother-in-law.

Hiccup eventually sat up, rubbing his stomach.

"Lunch?"

Astrid burst out laughing; it was so very _Hiccup._

-HTTYD-

 **This is both the most challenging and the funniest smut I've ever written.**


	6. Chapter 6

**didn't realise I had been neglecting this! So much writing to be done, so little time.**

 **Domcup... I think. It sort of happened.**

-HTTYD-

After being groped by her, then watching her get fucked rather spectacularly by her son, Astrid found she had little qualms or nerves kissing Valka anymore. The woman seemed really quite happy about that fact, and Astrid found she had similar habits to Hiccup in that she would slide a hand around Astrid's lower back, keeping her supported when she felt like her knees would give out.

Hiccup seemed rather thrilled by the shift himself, given that whenever he saw them doing it he either beamed or made a joke about Snoggletog coming early. It took Valka a while to ask what that joke was about. Astrid let Hiccup explain that one, blood running hotter in her cheeks and her groin as he made a show if it, talking about how aroused Astrid had been that night. Valka looked no less affected, breath hitching as Hiccup murmured the story against her ear in gruff whispers until he had both females quivering and hungry.

"Hey Hiccup, what did you do with Gothi's wedding gift?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, but then he clicked what Astrid was asking about.

"It's in the herb box, why?"

Crawling across Valka to straddle her husband, Astrid bit his lip as she kissed him hungrily.

"I think you're gonna need it."

He pretended to be put out - difficult when his mom had caught on and was ghosting her fingers over his inner thigh.

"What happened to there's nothing wrong with my performance?"

"There isn't, but that was before you had to keep up with both of us at once."

Hiccup and Valka had both been letting Astrid set the pace at which whatever they had moved, and while Astrid was getting there, she still tended to back out of going further after the day-after-wedding thing. Now apparently she was horny enough to let it be three again, and she _felt_ Hiccup react to that fact as his hot shaft _(when_ had his mother got his leggings down?) twitched against her thigh.

He whined as two hands wrapped around his shaft, Astrid's smaller and Valka's thinner as they stroked him slowly. Only when his eyes started to glaze over did Astrid stop, climbing out of his lap and enjoying his needy whimper.

"Unfair!"

"Why should you have all the fun?"

Turning her eyes to Valka, the woman shared her cheeky grin and stood up to take Astrid's outstretched hand.

"Quite right Astrid."

"Hold on! I never said I wouldn't take it, I was just checking you weren't saying I was sub-standard."

Hiccup was suddenly so adorably eager, almost tripping over his leggings as he stood up and managed to cover his erection again. Under both women's eyes he stumbled over to the herb box, pulling up the pouch of aphrodisiac mix and swallowing one of the oil-stuck balls of herbs and Odin-knows what to increase his ah... potency.

"Ugh, that's gross."

"I'm sure we can take your mind off it."

He stopped to drink some water, then Hiccup practically leapt on Astrid, kissing her hard before she could even let Valka's hand go. Valka did it for her, standing behind Astrid instead to help keep her upright. Both of them being taller than her made Astrid feel sufficiently sandwiched between the two, especially when Hiccup stopped kissing her and cranes his neck to kiss Valka over her shoulder. His erection still dug into her, not dulled by the taste of his little helper and too soon to be caused by it.

"Bed?"

Hazy, Astrid took a minute to hear him properly.

"Mmm. Down here though, don't want anyone to notice it's not just me with you tonight."

It was the first time Astrid had been in Valka's bed, finding her room had a shelf of just vases of wildflowers on one side, another with different scales shed by various dragon species that shone in the candlelight. Then there was another sign she was like Hiccup - there were drawings everywhere, but she could tell they weren't her husbands hand.

"You getting in on this Astrid" she saw Hiccup and Valka already on the bed, Hiccup taking a minute out of nipping his mothers sensitive neck to alert her "or admiring my mothers interior design?"

"Shut up."

Her own neck throbbed lightly as she remembered Valka sucking a bruise into her throat, the actual mark faded but the memory burnt into her mind forever. Astrid kicked off her boots and joined them on the bed, mouth claimed by each of them in turn until her head was spinning. How was it fair they could _both_ kiss her to incoherency?

"Milady? You still with us?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup chuckled, biting lightly at her collarbone as he divested her of her vest, fingers raising goosebumps on the bare skin of her waist when he kissed her again. They hovered over her breast bindings, questioning, waiting for consent. Astrid hummed in agreement, not ready to stop kissing him yet and Hiccup smiled into it, working the bindings off her and touching her breasts gently.

Honestly, she was hoping for a little more... _fire._ That aphrodisiac needed to start working soon.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one getting undressed here?"

"You seemed keen on bossing me about before. I assumed you would let us know if you wanted a change."

Mock-glaring, Astrid saw the amusement in Hiccup's eyes and nudged him off her, over to an ever-so-patient Valka.

"Consider this me letting you know. Even it out chief."

Hiccup winked, then turned his attentions to Valka's clothing and she was as eager as he was to remove fabric in the quest for bare skin to explore. Astrid didn't begrudge the fact the two often spent longer kissing each other sometimes - they couldn't do it outside their home, where Hiccup and Astrid could with ease and impunity. Plus... it was a rather pleasant show. They were both tactile and handsy, groping and growling and wrestling for dominance.

The herbs were starting to kick in for Hiccup, judging by the tent of his shorts as his leggings came off. Valka barely let him remove hers before she pushed his shorts off, his swollen cock leaking as they rutted next to Astrid. Her thighs clenched in need as she felt her underwear grow wetter, slightly-aggressive-dominant Hiccup exactly what she had wanted from the 'gift' from Gothi.

"Thor, I knew this stuff would make me hard but it's..."

"Bringing out the animal in you?"

Hiccup nodded at Valka, his hips frotting against her for some relief as the effects began to overtake him.

"You know... that's what we want from you sometimes."

Hiccup turned to Astrid, cocking his head curiously despite the urgency of his cock.

"What?"

"You're sweet and good and you always make sure everybody is having fun" Astrid swallowed her shame and nerves, crawling over to kiss Hiccup despite practically shoving her boobs in Valka's face to do so "but sometimes a girl just wants to be thrown down and fucked."

Despite everything, Hiccup actually blushed a little.

"I'm not sure I'm the 'throw down' sort."

"I'd say you're getting there" Astrid reached down, squeezing his cock and he growled "so let your body do it's thing, we'll tell you if you need to slow down."

Still unsure, Hiccup turned to look down at Valka.

"Mom?"

"Your wife is quite right."

Hen bit his lip, thinking.

"You both promise you'll tell me if I'm out of line?"

"Hiccup, you really think we would let you get away with it if you were?"

"Mm. Good point."

Despite her hopes, Astrid wasn't quite prepared for Hiccup to literally dive at her, growling as he practically ripped off her skirt and she realised he had been trying to hold back until then. Now the 'beast' was being freed, teeth on her neck tightening as he found her wet and wanting when her leggings came down. Her underwear didn't last either, leaving all three naked and Astrid was too aroused to even _think_ about if she cared.

 _This_ was what she was hoping for. Hiccup didn't disappoint, fingers dragging roughly across her skin and his teeth leaving reddened, raised welts in their wake. He took her leggings and managed to twist them around her wrists, trapping them together above her head as he stared down at her. His pupils were blown, dilated with desire in a thin ring of darkened emerald. Astrid wondered if she should be frightened, revelling in the thrill of his baser instincts as Hiccup left her restrained naked, open to his eyes and touch.

Valka offered no assistance, seeming completely content to watch Astrid be ravaged as Hiccup's tongue spread her open in one push, those hungry eyes staring up at her from between her thighs. He devoured her at his leisure, holding her thighs apart to ensure Astrid could get no escape, no respite from the merciless licking and sucking, obscene wet sounds as Hiccup tasted her over and over like a delicious dessert.

It was _so good_ Astrid couldn't take it, squirming to try and catch her breath but he was relentless, sucking her clit and flicking his tongue across it, dipping the muscle inside her and smirking when Astrid's own body tried to clench around the intrusion. A mindblowing climax threatened, turning Astrid's whole self into a mess of raw need, so _close-_

And then he **stopped,** leaving her practically aching as the intense pleasure faded leaving only an emptiness Astrid wanted to sob for.

"Son of a-"

Hiccup covered her mouth with a hand, other one shaking a finger in light scolding.

"Mind your mouth, my mother can hear you. If you can't control it, I'll do it for you."

Gods, this shouldn't be turning her on but it was, more damp arousal practically pouring out of her as Hiccup removed his hand, then moved away.

"Get back here!"

"I will... In good time."

The bastard left her there, trembling and restrained as he kissed his mother with Astrid's arousal on his lips, grabbing her hips and pulling her forward. His erection hadn't wavered for a second, pulsing when Valka wrapped her hand around it and stroked, winning growls from her sons throat. Astrid could only watch, slick and messy and agonisingly aroused as Hiccup's fingers gripped his mother tight, turning her on her front and pushing her thighs apart.

Hiccup grabbed handfuls of her ass, squeezing and thrusting his cock along the crease, groaning at the friction on his still-unsatisfied detection.

"All those years never knowing you... never knowing you had such a fantastic ass."

Valka, generally able to keep up with Hiccup's teasing and banter, seemed as lost as he was, moaning into the pillow beneath her face from being roughly flipped over. Was he really going to...

"Think you can take it?"

She quaked, twisting to free her mouth for speech.

"There's oil in the cabinet."

Great Odin's ghost, he _was._ And either it wasn't the first time or Valka was hoping for it, else she wouldn't be keeping oil to hand. Hiccup moved to get it, then pulled her up on her hands and knees. He poured the oil on his fingers, filling the air with a fragrant, sweet scent before he buried himself in his mother in one thrust, tearing a primal cry from Valka's throat. His dry hand gripped her hip, oiled fingers pressing into her ass.

Astrid would be lying if she said she didn't _really_ want to know what that was like, especially when Valka nearly sobbed with the twin sensations as Hiccup set an unforgiving pace. He fucked her at his own rhythm, the fingers in her ass keeping her from moving too far herself leaving Valka utterly trapped and little more than a receptacle for Hiccup to thrust into, seeking his pleasure and seemingly uncaring of hers, though Valka's constant stream of moans and gasps of his name said she was probably enjoying it quite a bit all the same.

Astrid felt her clit throb, her thighs growing wetter as she squeezed them together wondering if she was going to come just _watching_ them. Valka could barely keep herself up, arms shaking every time Hiccup slammed into her, thrusting his fingers lazily in and out of her ass to ensure she could never adjust to just one sensation but going by the sudden spasms of her body as he stopped and let her scream into the pillow, Valka didn't seem to struggle to come with his rough treatment. Hiccup thrust a few more times, throwing his head back and growling as he emptied himself inside his mother.

"Hmm. Think that only took the edge off... you feeling a little more well-behaved now Astrid?"

Her immediate reaction was to scowl at him, but she knew Hiccup would drop the pushy aggression if she asked and decided to have a little more fun with him.

"When have you ever known me _behave?"_

He pulled out of Valka still firm and hard, Gothi's little helper keeping Hiccup fired up and Astrid clenched, feeling empty and needing him in her.

"Good point. Maybe I'll just occupy that smart mouth of yours."

Astrid could see Valka's arousal shining over Hiccup's erection, heart pounding as he gripped her arms and lifted her to sit up a little more, ensuring he wouldn't obstruct her breathing. Even while he pushed them around like they asked him to, Astrid could still see Hiccups questioning eyes - _was this ok?_

"Maybe you should."

Thor knew Valka had no problem with Hiccup's tongue in her mouth right after it had been between Astrid's thighs. Hiccup grabbed a handful of her hair, using the grip to hold her head in place before pressing his cock between her lips. She moaned involuntarily as she tasted the mix of mother and son on him, finding Hiccup's smirking face looking down at her as she let him thrust into her mouth.

His shaft pressed her tongue flat, head bumping into the back of her throat and making it hard to breathe until Hiccup backed off, groaning at the feel of her mouth. Astrid felt like the receptacle he was making her, the taste of Valka fading on him and she _missed_ it.

"Fucking love your mouth Astrid."

She couldn't answer, only humming in agreement as he pulled out to let her breathe and Astrid chased him, tonguing his tip where it was in reach and he chuckled to himself.

"Eager. I like it."

Astrid was too aroused for words, especially when Hiccup turned her over and canted her hips up, forcing her to rest on elbows with still-restrained hands as he brushed his fingers over her slit, finding her soaked and desperate.

"Think you've earned it now?"

"Gods Hiccup, please..."

She didnt finish her sentence, Hiccup finally pushing into her and she cried out, almost coming on the spot after he had tortured her for so long. It took only a few thrusts before she shattered, breaking into a million pieces and hearing Hiccup growl as her muscles spasmed around his shaft, pleasure wracking her so exquisitely it hurt.

Hiccup pulled out of her and Astrid whined in protest, wanting him back inside her but he simply turned her back over, whispering harshly about how he wanted to watch before pressing back into her and beckoning his mother over. Astrid could only whimper needily as he filled her, as Valka's hands touched her torso, palming her breasts and rubbing her nipples. Astrid hadn't come down from the last high when she felt the next build up, not knowing which of them reached to circle around her clit until she remembered to open her eyes, seeing slender fingers between her thighs.

Valka was touching her and it was incredibly arousing, something about the two of them working together to bring her off almost as arousing to Astrid as Hiccup's deep, brutal thrusts slamming against her ass and filling her body over and over. Dignity regarding the sounds she made was long gone, moaning and begging and writhing like a total wanton whore and knowing no shame for it.

The second climax completely drained Astrid, sapping every bit of energy from her body as she quaked and screamed, back arching and thighs trying to squeeze around Hiccup's waist as she came, then dropped limply to the bed covered in sweat. Hiccup spilled into her a minute later, the heat and connection of it sending a secondary paroxysm through her.

"Imagine if you were alone trying to handle me with this stuff. I'm still hard and you can barely move."

If Astrid could, she would have growled at him.

She had to admit, he kind of had a point though. Both Hiccup and Valka took turns kissing a lax, fucked-out Astrid and then they were practically wrestling next to her. Astrid felt Hiccups come leak out of her, filthy and sexy as hell but she was just too gone. Hiccup stopped for a second, reaching to free Astrid's wrists and rubbing her hands to check for blood flow.

"I'm good, you carry on."

They ached a little, but it was worth it and Hiccup took the offer, grabbing handfuls of his mother's ass again and Astrid _hoped_ it meant what she thought it meant. Hiccup grabbed the oil and coated his cock with it, not saying a word before Valka turned and presented her ass to him, whimpering as Hiccup shoved two fingers in her to check she was loose enough.

"Fuck me Hiccup, please son-"

Her words cut off as Hiccup positioned himself, mindful enough to work himself into her slowly rather than actually _hurt_ her. Valka gasped and grabbed at bed pelts, trying to anchor herself against what must be wicked pressure. Astrid could only stare, open-mouthed as she watched her husband do so, dilated eyes turning to check Astrid was still alright before he grabbed Valka and thrust, hips making a guttural sound as they collided with the plush curve of her ass.

Despite being totally spent, Astrid felt her clit tingle with arousal as she watched and listened, heard Valka moan desperately for more as Hiccup fucked her, sounding very much like she was having the absolute time of her life.

"Gods mom, your ass feels amazing."

His voice was barely recognisable, low and throaty, rasping like a dragon as he growled and took his pleasure in her. Astrid could still detect the sounds he made when he was close, reaching to squeeze Valka's breasts before his hand coasted down to rub her clit. His mother could take no more, coming hard on his cock and crying out in what sounded like the perfect blend of pain and pleasure. Hiccup went over the edge with her, hips jerking as he spilled into her body and pulled out, letting Valka collapse onto the bed. She looked exhausted, but the satisfied smile on her face said it all.

Hiccup got off the bed, grabbing his shorts and leaving the bedroom. Confused, Astrid turned to Valka.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Fantastic. Yourself?"

"Not sure I can stand up."

Valka chuckled, reaching for Astrid's hand and stroking her fingers over the back of it.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Allowing me to be a part of your lives."

"We both want you here, why wouldn't you be welcome?"

Hiccup returned, shorts damp over his still-unsatisfied erection and holding cloths and water. He helped them both clean up, touch gentle and caring and it felt amazing on Astrid's sensitive, sore skin.

"Did you clean up too?"

"No, I peed myself. That's what this is, obviously."

His sarcasm was belied by his grin, Astrid gathering just enough energy to pull at his shorts, smelling soap and clean skin as she tongued his erection. She doubted either she or Valka were capable of taking another round from Hiccup right now, but since Astrid had egged him on to take that aphrodisiac, she was going to _try_ and satisfy her husband. Gods only knew what state Astrid would have been in if she was alone in this.

Hiccup moaned softly, closing his eeyes and enjoying Astrid's mouth. Those eyes flew open again when a second mouth joined it, Valka adding to Astrid's efforts as they both licked and sucked at his shaft, Astrid's mouth teasing at his sack when Valka suckled his tip. It wasn't easy to coordinate, but they managed not to knock heads and Hiccup was quickly devolving, whining and bucking his hips but finding himself held down by two strong Viking women.

Valka managed to catch Astrid's mouth, kissing her around Hiccup's cock and it was bizarrely hot. Hiccup almost sobbed, choking on his pleasured moans as they resumed tormenting him until he managed to squeal out that he was close. Knowing they both tended to swallow, Astrid wondered how they would handle his climax but Valka merely winked, pushed Astrid down on her back and guided Hiccup's come to splatter across her chest.

The heat and the _feeling_ drove Astrid higher, hearing Hiccup moan and whimper through his orgasm. She barely had time to process what was coming before Valka's tongue was on her skin, lapping up the mess Hiccup left. Stunned, Astrid didn't respond until a tongue ran over her nipple, sending a bolt of pleasure through her. Now she was actively responding solely to Valka, clutching the other woman's hair and moaning openly as a hungry mouth sucked her nipple, then resumed cleaning the mess Hiccup made.

Astrid saw the question in Valka's eyes, seeking permission before she did it but Astrid was so aroused she forgot to be nervous, nodding and her back arched as Valka's tongue touched her clit. Hiccup, apparently recovered, took his mothers place and kissed Astrid's lips, then latched on to her breast and the dual sensations of their mouths on her threatened to break Astrid in two. Whether Valka was a natural or she'd done this before, Astrid had no clue but it felt _fantastic_ as the woman went down on her eagerly.

Still painfully oversensitive, it didn't take long for the two of them to have Astrid reaching the crest again, ready to let the waves crash down over her. Hiccup's teeth sinking into the soft skin of her breast did it; Astrid shattered beneath them, moaning and writhing and not caring who for anymore as she came so hard it hurt, the climax leaving her a spent, shivery mess on the bed.

Wet sounds got her attention, seeing Hiccup and Valka sharing the taste of Astrid between their mouths, then both crawling up the bed to lie either side of her. Hiccup was _still_ hard, but he seemed content to ignore it as they rearranged the bed furs and blankets, Astrid very much 'in the middle' that night it seemed.

Well, there went Astrid's wonder of how it would feel to be touched by Valka more intimately. Her heart pounded as she thought of what could come next.

-HTTYD-

 **Here's hoping messy threeway makes up for the wait. If not... tough, I'll keep trying and see if it ever stops being awkward and confusing to write femslashy fem stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidentally got sidetracked with Engineering An Awkward Romance, and accidentally started Adopted (which I meant to do after I finished** ** _this_** **) but I'm here now!**

-HTTYD-

Gods, the woman was all _limbs,_ Astrid mused as she was pinned down having the living daylights kissed out of her. Valka nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it gently to soothe the sting before dipping her tongue in to taste the cake on Astrid's mouth. Long arms laid either side of her, one reaching up to fist a hand in her hair that Hiccup had unbraided the night before.

Hiccup wasn't even there - he was out working. This was just them, and Astrid was a shuddering mass of arousal for her mother-in-law independent of the son-husband they shared. Hiccup had shared breakfast with them, feeding Astrid bits of leftover cake before tasting the sweetness on her tongue.

Then he had left, and Valka had gently asked if she could kiss Astrid. Somewhat nervous but feeling ridiculous for it, Astrid nodded. That could have been _days_ ago, because Astrid's head was swimming, her lungs burning with the lack of oxygen but she was drunk off Valka's mouth and hoped she would stop for her.

"Gods Astrid..."

Valka breathed against her mouth, barely letting Astrid draw in a few breaths before kissing her again. Dizzy, Astrid could only clutch at her in return and try to kiss her back, gasping in the gaps between their lips.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, pulse throbbing between her thighs and Astrid could feel her underwear dampening rapidly. Valka was tormenting her to a messy state all by herself and it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating.

A soft, inquisitive hand caressed the inside of her knee, just below her sleep shift and Astrid shivered. It was different with Hiccup there, watching and knowing if Astrid was overwhelmed or scared. Valka knew her pretty well, but Astrid sort of panicked that she would have to reciprocate and that was still... uncharted territory.

Valka somehow realised she was nervous, rubvinge circles with her thumb on the inside of her knee and kissing her more softly.

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

That was both reassuring and made Astrid feel silly - she was more scared of a woman who shared the bed with her and her husband than she was of enormous fire-breathing lizards. That was nonsense. Looking up into her eyes was familiar and not all at once, and Astrid relaxed.

"Just different without Hiccup here."

"I don't mind waiting for him to come back."

That was the push for Astrid to be ok in that moment - Valka didn't want to push, wouldn't make them a separate intimacy from when they were with Hiccup. Even though she _clearly_ wanted Astrid independently.

"I've... you're the only woman."

"Likewise Astrid" that surprised her; Valka was _good_ at touching her "but there was a time when you had never 'been' with Hiccup, no?"

Astrid nodded.

"And you learned because you wanted to. This is no different. If you're uncomfortable, then stop me. It's fine. Alright?"

Rather than verbalise her answer, Astrid reached for Valka's face and guided it back toward her own to kiss her. The hand massaging her knee slid up a little higher, tracing shapes on her inner thigh and she shivered again; she was needy, hot, sensitive and Valka hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

Valka didn't rush, taking her time to reach higher up as Astrid's shift was pushed up, crumpling above her wrist. Their mouths broke apart and Valka held her gaze, kept Astrid centred, grounded as her fingers made purchase at last. The anticipation was so strong that a brush of fingers on her clit - over fabric, no less - made Astrid quake.

"Odin, that feels good."

The words fell from her mouth without conscious thought, but they seemed to do the trick of spurring Valka on as she added a little pressure, rubbed firm circles on the material that dragged across Astrid's clit. Her thighs shook again, making a snap decision and reaching down to untie the knots on side that held up her underwear. She pushed them off, baring herself to Valka and though it was nothing she hadn't seen before, it was still intimate and mildly terrifying.

Valka continued touching her, fingers gliding through the slick now to rub Astrid's clit and she writhed, moaned and arched her back shamelessly in the quest for pleasure. Her responses were not unwelcome, if Valka's increased speed was any indication. When her fingers pressed inside Astrid, her arousal went from simple heat to raging inferno as everything became a need to come, a desperate need to alleviate the pressure of her body tensing up.

She moved her fingers rhythmically, perhaps a familiarity with the anatomy meaning she had a good idea of what would feel good as Valka fucked her with her fingers, thumb dragging across her clit and Astrid's body coiled tight, then the cords all snapped as one and she came explosively.

Never faltering, Valka stoked the fire all the way along until Astrid fell to the bed a quivering mess of raw feelings and trembling limbs. She pushed her sweaty fringe off her face, looking up and recognising the smug smirk Hiccup had the first time _he_ had made her come.

"That was... wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

Valka smiled, kissed Astrid gently and removed her fingers just as carefully. Astrid waited for her to be done cleaning up, then reached for her again, hungry for her kisses. It wasn't discussed, simply a slow and unhurried act of undressing each other until they were both naked. Gods Valka was **tall,** all long torso and longer limbs as she held Astrid close.

Marshalling her nerve - Astrid had brought herself off hundreds of times, she knew the basic layout here - she reached down and found Valka soaked, wet and hot and shuddering with the first touch. Astrid's nerves evaporated as she won primal responses, stroking how she knew felt good herself and watching Valka thrash on the bed, one hand gripping her forearm and the other fisting in her own hair.

"Gods Astrid, don't stop!"

She had only ever heard Valka beg Hiccup so earnestly, riding the power she had now as Valka begged _her_ for more, her own belly fizzing pleasantly with fresh arousal. Pressing a finger into Valka, Astrid was struck by how hot and wet she felt, stomach doing somersaults as Valka began to shake. Astrid added a second finger, moving them the way she liked and _Thor_ did Valka respond. She moaned and bucked, nails digging into Astrid's forearm where she clung tight.

The way Astrid knelt between her thighs meant when Valka tried to squeeze them together under the overwhelming waves of pleasure, they tightened around Astrid, capturing her there. The long limbs were capable of surrounding Astrid entirely, miles of gorgeous pale skin that trembled under her touch.

When Valka came it didn't seem as explosive as Astrid's had been, but she was still writhing and moaning, sounds dying to hungry whimpers as Astrid stroked her through the last few spasms. She withdrew her fingers slowly, trying to go easy on Valka. There were scratches down her arm, the air was thick with the scent of sex and both of them were shaking messes of arousal.

Astrid felt _great._

"Whoa, I'll come back later!"

She hadn't heard the door open, hadn't heard his prosthetic clunk along the floor.

"Idiot. Get over here."

Hiccup, fully dressed and in his chiefs cloak, sat on the edge of the bed and observed the two of them. Astrid, still feeling pleasantly buzzed, placed her wet fingers on his lips. Hiccup responded quickly, sucking them into his mouth and tasting his mother on his wife. His eyes were dark as he licked her fingers clean, then moved them away to capture Astrid's mouth.

"Guessing you two didn't know its lunchtime?"

Astrid grinned.

"We _were_ a tad distracted."

"I can see that. You wanna come to the Great Hall, or shall I go make lunch while you two get dressed?"

Astrid turned to Valka, Hiccup copying.

"Here. Definitely."

Hiccup leant to kiss his mother, then smiled.

"Your wish is my command."

The two women only bothered to put their shifts back on, padding out with hastily brushed hair to find Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly out in the main room.

"Cloudjumper is overseeing Flight Training at the academy, I hope you don't mind mom. He's one of the few big enough and fast enough to catch several at once if everyone falls off their dragons."

"I'm sure he is doing a wonderful job."

Astrid watched as Valka wrapped her long arms around Hiccup, the two kissing while Astrid went for her bowl of stew - she hadn't realised until she smelled it just how ravenous she was. Valka had burned off a fair bit of energy.

"Oh my gods, this is amazing."

Hiccup smiled, nuzzling into the side of his mothers neck as he did so.

"I'm glad you think so."

Astrid didn't know until it happened how much it had _needed_ to happen, that she and Valka needed to affirm that they weren't just together for Hiccup's sexual gratification. That they were more than wife and mother-slash-mistress. Not that either felt that way, but the affirmation was still powerful.

They ate and chatted lightly, then there was a silent agreement to keep Hiccup there as long as possible, practically pinning him to the old chiefs chair and both sitting a little next to him, a little on him.

"I have to work!"

"We aren't stopping you."

Astrid and Valka shared a playful grin, hearing Hiccups half-hearted 'protest' as they both kept him in place. His arms slid around both their waists, cementing himself further in as they took turns kissing at his mouth and jaw and neck, just enjoying being together and him being there.

"I should go and get dressed myself, I promised Cloudjumper a nice pre-dinner flight."

"That's fair, I promised Toothless the sunset tonight. I'll make us a late dinner when I get back?"

"Sounds good."

Astrid pouted that both were going to be clothed and leaving, though as they both kissed her frowns away she smiled again.

"Stormfly, wanna go for a nice long flight? We're getting abandoned left and right here!"

Her Nadder jumped up, squawking happily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Having spent the night in their bed, Valka followed Astrid upstairs to retrieve her clothing where Hiccup had eagerly removed it from her previously. She wrapped her arms around Astrid's waist as Hiccup would, or as Valka would to Hiccup. Astrid leant back and sighed happily, unaware how much she enjoyed Valka's tactile nature until now as soft kisses pressed to her bare neck and shoulder.

"Thank you for today."

For a second, she felt awkward. What was she supposed to say back? Astrid was a woman of action, but Valka had to relearn using language when she came back to Berk and now she used it freely.

"Uh, you're welcome. I liked it too."

"Mmm."

Valka made a contented sound against her hair, then slid away to locate her clothing. Stormfly chittered from downstairs, demanding Astrid get a move on as she got into her clothes. Both dressed and hair rebraided, Valka took her hand as they made their way downstairs, exchanging kisses as all three prepared to head back out.

"Be home for dinner babe."

"I will. Might see you on our flights."

"I hope so."

Valka smiled, then headed off to retrieve her Stormcutter dragon from the Academy. Hiccup kissed her again, squeezing her ass playfully.

"I'm glad you two are... getting along so well. Makes me feel less selfish."

"We'll work this babe, don't worry."

Astrid no longer surprised herself with how much she meant it, how concerted their efforts to make the triad relationship work would continue to be. It had started as something to ensure Valka wouldn't leave and Hiccup wouldn't be sad, but it had become so much more. It was awesome.

-HTTYD-

 **Short but I was flailing at the femslash so here have some porn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nobody really reviews this so I'm always running out of things to say in the authors note...**

 **Oh, I know! With RTTE S5 upcoming, it reminded me of a huge bug bear of mine. In Race To The Edge, with all the Dragon Hunters stealing dragons... surely there could be even a** ** _little_** **mention of some Dragon Thief breaking stuff up. I can't imagine Valka ignoring it all! Come on DreamWorks!**

-HTTYD-

With the evolution of the sexual relationship between Astrid and her mother in law, there were so many new ways three could come together. Hiccup reveled in the fact the two women were now into each other, loving that he no longer felt like someone selfishly bedding two women.

Astrid's current favourite thing was absolutely the double-teaming. Valka was currently leant against Hiccup's chest, his cock buried in her ass while Astrid knelt in front of them both with her fingers dipping inside her, rubbing at the older womans clit. Both women liked to watch their partner fall apart in pleasure, making for a constant race to bring each other off first.

Hiccup was just along for the ride sometimes. Others, Astrid and Valka would gang up on _him,_ both equally keen to pleasure their male lover.

Valka reached for Astrid where she was in front of her, biting at her lip in desperation to kiss her hungrily. Astrid allowed it, using her free hand to toy with a nipple or squeeze her breast, the mound pleasantly yielding to her hand. The multitude of sensations from Astrid's fingers on her clit, Hiccup's cock in her ass and both their mouths on her neck soon completely overwhelmed Valka, sending her spiralling into a powerful climax between them.

Hiccup slowed his thrusts, holding his mother through the peak as she soaked Astrid's hand, nails gripping her shoulder as she quaked. Eventually, she leant back against Hiccup, pliant and lax but rolling her hips lazily to indicate Hiccup should finish. Astrid appreciated the view, watching his thick length press up into his mother over and over. Hiccup bit his lip, muscles tensing as he got close to coming.

"Thor, you're so tight mom."

"Mmm."

Valka still hadn't found her voice, but she continued to moan softly as Hiccup filled her, letting out a sinful sound of elation as he came inside her. Astrid watched her face, the resemblance to Hiccup uncanny when they were in the throes of passion.

"Don't forget to breathe."

Hiccup reminded her, carefully easing her off his softening cock and she all but fell across the bed, lax and sated as she reached for Hiccups face. He went willingly, kissing her deeply as she caressed his cheek.

"Astrid has been ever so patient, so I'm gonna repay her for it."

"Quite right to son."

Hiccup grinned, wiping himself down and handing his mother another damp rag to clean herself, then he advanced on Astrid with a predatory smirk. She found herself pressed down on the bed with his body pinning her, hungry mouth on hers. Hiccup kissed her thoroughly, leaving Astrid's head spinning while his lips journeyed down her body.

The first hot swipe of his tongue had Astrid's thighs falling even further open than Hiccup had parted them, aroused beyond belief by helping him bring Valka to a heady climax and now Astrid sought her own. Hiccup was a dedicated student when it came to oral sex, and Astrid was never short of the sight of his messy mop between her thighs, suckling lightly at her clit or making nonsense shapes with his tongue.

Astrid only noticed Valka had recovered when the elder Haddock kissed her, confident enough to play with Astrid's breasts with no concern for Astrid freaking out and _gods_ it was good. Hiccup's tongue pushed inside her in an eerie sync with Valka's slipping into her mouth, fingers on her breast squeezing a nipple, hands on her ass lifting her closer to Hiccup's eager mouth.

It was **torture,** and Astrid loved every second as she thrashed and moaned and writhed like a wanton bar wench, dignity long gone when they both pleasured her so well.

She wasn't even sure Hiccup stopped to _breathe,_ devouring her like he would never get another chance to taste her. Fingers pressed inside her as his tongue dragged across her clit, circling just below the tip to prevent Astrid getting too close, then going for the kill as he used the tip of his tongur to swirl the swollen bud until Astrid could take no more. Her back arched, moaning into Valka's mouth as the woman's son brought her off expertly, both pulling back with twin smirks as Astrid lay trembling on the bed.

Valka kissed Hiccup, humming in pleasure when she tasted Astrid on his lips and cupping a hand around his neck to keep him there until she was done enjoying it.

"You ok there milady?"

Astrid lifted her arm weakly, giving him a thumbs up.

"Actually I'm kinda thirsty... we got any mead in? And hungry... ugh, I have to get up now. Help?"

A chuckling Hiccup helped Astrid sit up, quivering when he blatantly ogled her bare body. Even just his eyes could make her squirm.

"Who took my clothes off? I forgot, and I demand whichever one of you it was find them."

Now they were both laughing, attempting to work out who owned what from the chaos of three sets of clothes scattered across the room. Hiccup found his tunic first, Astrid's vest beneath it. Her skirt was the other end of the room, untangled from Valka's yellow top eventually. They tended to lose track in a threeway race for bare skin.

"I had leggings on when I came in here, I'm sure."

Hiccup's metal leg clunked on the floor as he searched, eventually locating his bottoms under one of the bedfurs that had been pushed off at some point. Her breast binding was hanging off the end of the bed frame, but Astrid didn't need it to go and obtain food and drink, especially if they didn't need to go to the Great Hall.

Their dragons gave them the _look,_ the one that said the humans mating had been loud and disruptive to their naps. Astrid tossed them all some cod as she foraged in the food supply, eventually located already-cooked yak pies that only needed warming. Sitting down, Astrid was struck by a strange and intrusive thought.

"Hey, when was the last new moon?"

Hiccup looked up from where he was trying to fight his mother for the mead bottle she was playfully withholding from him, calculating in his head.

"It'll be two weeks tomorrow, why?"

Astrid held up a hand, counting in her own head. Both intrigued, Hiccup and Valka watched her curiously.

"What is it Astrid?"

Numbers tallied, she turned to them properly.

"I'm a week late."

Both sets of eyes widened at her, making for a strange moment when everyone wanted to see if the prospect was welcome or not. Hiccup bit his lip, scaring Astrid with his pensive face.

"Well, its been way too long since the wedding for it to be then... do you think we missed a day with your tea or it just failed?"

Starting to grow nervous, Astrid shrugged.

"No clue."

Hiccup seemed to have an epiphany, immediately making his way to his wife. Astrid felt him cup her chin, guiding her to look up at him.

"I just realised you were worried I wasn't happy. Honestly? I'm thrilled. I just worry that if the tea failed for you, that could mean I'm at risk of getting mom pregnant and that would be _much_ harder to explain."

That... that actually made a lot of sense to Astrid, nerves soothed.

"Don't count your yaks yet babe, I could just be late."

He blinked, but kissed her anyway.

"Mom can take you to see Gothi if you want, I've got a wedding to officiate in the morning or I would."

Astrid turned to Valka, who nidded with a smile.

"I'd be happy to."

"Ok, lets do that. For now, my yak pies are burning."

Hiccup kissed her nose, then stepped aside to finish fighting his mother for the mead bottle. Astrid only half-paid attention, the prospect of a possible baby inside her a little scary. Then there was the second concern - if the preventative tea did fail, Valka could absolutely fall pregnant by her own son. She still got her monthly cycle despite her age, so she was still fertile.

The three retired to bed together, sharing only kisses and light touches before slumber took them. The morning brought playful groping and Astrid had barely moved before two sets of hands had successfully teased the first orgasm of the day from her.

"Not that I really mind, but it's not easy to get up for a pee on shaking legs."

Hiccup, currently trying to attach his prosthetic while half asleep, grinned.

"I'll see your shaky legs and raise you stiff metal leg plus morning wood."

Astrid rolled out of bed, trading spots in the bathroom with Valka while Hiccup paced up and down, trying to work out the ache in his half a leg. It was hard to feel bad when she came out, seeing his morning erection jut out proudly.

"All yours babe."

"Thanks. Someone go make sure the fire is on while I get ready? I'll sort breakfast after."

He limped to the bathroom as Astrid dressed quickly, tingles running down her spine when Valka helped braid her hair, warm fingers brushing her scalp. The three shared a quick breakfast, then Hiccup had to put on his chiefs cloak, taking kisses from both women happily before he turned and left with Toothless.

Valka kissed Astrid first, soft and soothing before squeezing her hand.

"Ready to go find out if you're going to be a mother?"

"How do you feel about that?"

Valka furrowed her brow in thought, reminding Astrid so strongly of Hiccup.

"I think it may have me feeling guilty about missing Hiccup's life, but-"

"But if you had, we wouldn't be... what we are now. It happened for a reason, and Hiccup forgave you the minute he laid eyes on you."

"I suppose that's true. Whatever comes, I'm sure we will work through it. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Astrid hummed as Valka ran a finger down her neck, smiling as she won a reaction. They left for the healers, thankful for the wedding that meant half the village wasn't around to see. Astrid being escorted to the healer by her husbands mother would have suspicions and rumours of the pregnancy everyone wanted to happen running rife.

Gothi seemed to know what they were there for, peering into Astrid's mouth and prodding at her breasts, her stomach and most strangely, sniffing her. Valka reassured her these were all normal tests - she had gone through the same when pregnant with Hiccup.

Astrid couldn't imagine carrying a child, giving birth to one only to become romantically and sexually intimate with them as an adult. But she also couldn't imagine life without Valka with them.

The old woman peering up her skirt was a bit of a shock, almost falling off the stool until Valka steadied her.

"What the Thor is she looking for?"

She whispered the question to Valka as Gothi pottered off, tossing chicken bones across a table and oooh-ing to herself.

"Changes in the colour of your skin, or swelling from fresh blood flow. I think. I never learnt Gothi-speak very well."

Valka peered at where Gothi was scratching in the sand, squinting slightly as she tried to read the scribbles.

"When did you say you were due? A week ago?"

"A week ago yesterday now."

Gothi nodded, then scribbled in the dirt again.

"She wants you to urinate on the seeds, and she will tell you for sure the day after tomorrow. However, she's... very certain? That you _are_ with child."

"She definitely said are? Not are not? I'm not doubting you, I just don't wanna disappoint Hiccup."

"Darling, he knows it's up to the gods. No matter what happens, he loves you."

Astrid nodded, looking down at her stomach and wondering if there was a baby growing within. Then there was a tiny, wizened old walnut of a woman shaking a tray of seeds at Astrid. She resolved to wait and see if she got fat in future potential pregnancies, trying to awkwardly squat privately in Gothi's hut in order to piss on a tray of seeds. Someone was gonna touch them, plant them and see what happened.

Well, it wasn't going to be her. She wiped herself up, then redressed and headed back out to Valka and Gothi.

"All done. Can I go?"

Gothi scrawled in response.

"She said to come back if you get any... satchels? Oh, _symptoms."_

Astrid made a hasty exit, checking nobody had seen her with the mad old bat with a stick as Valka walked her back to their home.

"I can't sit around waiting for Hiccup to come home, I'll go mad. So... I'm gonna go do some laundry and take a bath at the rock pools."

"Would you mind company?"

Valka probably needed to wash her clothes too, Astrid was reading too much into it.

"Come along. Cloudjumper won't fit in those caves, you realise?"

"I do. He can sunbathe."

Astrid nodded, tossing all her and Hiccup's laundry plus some of the more heavily soiled bed pelts into a sack, then grabbing a smaller one with her soap and fresh underthings. Valka was doing the same, so Astrid jotted a note down and left it on the table to tell Hiccup where they had gone, grabbed some yak jerky in case she got hungry and whistled for Stormfly.

"Cloudjumper? Fancy a trip?"

Her Stormcutter cooed as Valka stroked his head, nuzzling her hand. He might be enormous, but Astrid knew he was also a gentle giant. Clambering up on Stormfly with her laundry and wash stuff, they took off toward the rock pools slowly, enjoying the ride for a few minutes with their scaled friends.

"We'll go for a proper fly tomorrow Stormfly, promise. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

Checking, the caves were blissfully empty. Not that Astrid was ashamed of her body, nor especially shy about bathing, but it meant Valka was liable to be overly tactile and Astrid craved it shamelessly.

"Just gonna tie a clothesline across the cave mouth, give us a shout if anyone comes ok girl?"

Stormfly squawked in agreement, she and Cloudjumper settling down to enjoy the mid-morning sunshine as Astrid and Valka set about cleaning their clothing. Astrid quite enjoyed seeing their clothes all lined up together, bizarre as it sounded. Their triad was more domestic and easy than she had ever expected.

"Valka?"

"Yes Astrid?"

"What would you do if... you know, you were in my position today?"

Valka looked at her in confusion, then those doe eyes lit with understanding.

"Ah. I suppose I would accept the will of the gods, and find a way to disguise the growth as much as possible."

"Would you be happy?"

"I hadn't thought... but yes, I suppose I would be. Motherhood is an adventure I know very little of."

Astrid wrung out the pelt she was cleaning, laying it along the ground for the sun to warm.

"You know that you're in this too" Astrid placed a hand on her stomach "and I mean that literally."

Valka smiled, nodding.

"Thank you. That's quite the honour."

The woman embraced Astrid happily, rubbing her nose across Astrid's in that dragon-affection way that she did.

"I mean it. I know what we have is unusual, but you're part of it. Of us. Both... well, _all_ of us."

"Thank you Astrid. Your love and acceptance continues to astound me."

"Well, its not entirely selfless. I can hardly say I get nothing out of it."

"But you weren't to know that at the start."

Valka let her go, but she was still smiling.

"I guess... hey, I have a question" Astrid started undressing, aching for a hot bath "when was it you wanted _me_ as well as him?"

"Oh, _very_ early on. Almost as soon as the ice thawed. You were always making Hiccup smile, and he always lit up when he made you smile in return. At first I thought it was an associative thing, but I soon realised it wasn't."

Valka's eyes watched her diminishing clothes with interest, starting on her own when Astrid was naked and heading for the pool she knew had a sort of ledge in the rock formation that allowed her to sit.

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Is it prying to ask you the same?"

Bare herself, Valka's miles of pale skin slid beneath the waters surface as she joined Astrid.

"It's kinda complicated. That time I first caught you and he... I felt something but I figured it was shock. Then I _kept_ catching you, and it started to get to me. It wasn't a proper revelation until Snoggletog though, I was in denial before then."

Astrid reached for her soap, lathering it across her skin beneath the water quickly, functionally - she mostly wanted to relax in the heated water, cleaning was secondary.

"May I wash your hair for you?"

"Uh, sure?"

Astrid untied her braid, ducking her head beneath the water to wet and separate out her hair before resurfacing soaked through.

"Thank you. I confess I have quite the fascination for your hair."

"So does Hiccup. For your hair too, have you noticed he hides our ties?"

Valka chuckled as she worked a piece of shampoo solid across Astrid's scalp, dissolving it into bubbles before massaging them in with nimble fingers. It was lucky Astrid was half-seated, as the feeling was enough to make her knees weak.

"I have. I've started hiding spares everywhere, I fear he has no clue how uncontrollable and impractical long hair is while flying."

Astrid laughed, making a note to do the same.

"I think he knows, he just forgets when thinking with the _little_ Hiccup."

"Mmm. Rinse dear."

Astrid shivered slightly as she climbed out of the pool, walking over to the running 'waterfall' nearby to effectively rinse her hair. It was a **cold** stream coming through a crack in the rock, which wouldn't matter if she weren't naked and flushed warm from the bath. It was glorious to return to the heated pool, vaguely sexual sounds leaving her mouth as she was enveloped in warmth.

"Cold?"

"Yep. Not moving until I wrinkle now. Even then I'll give strong thought to staying."

Fingers began to tease across her skin beneath the water, Valka waiting to be stopped as they were in a slightly more open space than their bedroom. Astrid felt secure enough with their dragon sentries, the clothesline and the fact most Vikings thought baths were overrated that she didn't stop her, instead enjoying the comforting familiarity the woman's touch was already starting to carry with her.

-HTTYD-

 **Think maybe i'm becoming a secret Valstrid shipper. Alongside Valcup. Or it may be that I love writing fluffy smut fics. Who knows? Ah well. Onward!**


	9. Chapter 9

**M - I know Valstrid has like zero screen time but hey, they both want Hiccup so here we have it!**

 **MidwestMexican - me too! Just a mention and I'll be happy. Not long now!**

-HTTYD-

"Gods Hiccup, so good!"

Hiccup pinned her firmer, fucked her harder. Astrid was pressed down on her front with Hiccup on top of her, biting at her shoulder and twisting her head to kiss her as he pleased. Valka was still recovering... they _might_ have asked Hiccup to take another one of his aphrodisiac helpers.

Astrid wanted all the hot, rough sex she could get before she became too pregnant for it. Gothi had confirmed - Astrid was with child. Hiccup was _ecstatic._

His cock spread her open, thrusts punishing and perfect as he fucked into her. Bolts of overwhelming pleasure shot through her again and again, his teeth sinking into her shoulder before he growled in her ear.

"Fuck, you're so hot Astrid."

Astrid could only whimper in response, fisting at the bed pelts as Hiccup smacked her ass, thrust harder. He stopped for a second and Astrid whined unhappily, but then she could smell the oil Hiccup used as lubricant - mostly with his mother, who was an eager receiver of anal sex. Astrid hadn't got around to trying it yet. They were a hot and heavy trio, there wasn't really room for an itinary generally.

Hiccup pulled her up onto her knees, barely able to hold herself up as Hiccup thrust back into her and pushed two slick fingers into her ass. Astrid wailed, the sudden pressure almost exclusively uncomfortable, nearly painful.

Soft fingers touched her cheek, turning her head to find Valka there cooing gently. Warm lips brushed her skin.

"Breathe through it, it gets easier. He's waiting for you to relax, see?"

Despite his feral mood Hiccup _was_ stationary, even rubbing a soothing circle on her hip with his thumb. Astrid realised tensing up wasn't helping, taking a few deep breaths with both Valka and Hiccup there to keep her anchored. Her muscles began to relax again, discomfort lessening greatly when Hiccup moved his fingers a few times, slow pushes in and out to help her adjust. Valka stroked her cheek, kissed her gently before moving back; not detracting from the married couples moment now her work was done.

"You alright now?"

"Mmm. Just a shock babe."

Hiccup pushed his fingers back in, the discomfort almost gone and Astrid was too distracted to notice it when Hiccup began thrusting again. Astrid began to feel the sparks of pleasure, the dual sensation of being filled feeding the heat inside her and she began to understand why Valka liked it so much.

"Gods Astrid, you feel amazing."

"Y-you too babe."

Words began to cease all meaning as Hiccup sped up, thrust harder now he wasn't worried about her being in pain. His fingers curled up slightly, not painful but quite clearly 'hooking' Astrid in place for those last few exquisite thrusts. Astrid's body jerked, muscles spasming and clamping on his fingers as she came _hard,_ feeling Hiccup spill inside her a few thrusts later.

He slid his cock out, pulled his fingers from her ass just as gently and helped Astrid become one with the bed while he cleaned oil off his fingers - it was useful but tended to leave sticky residue and could turn rancid if forgotten.

Astrid had forgotten just how hot the flames burned within Hiccup when he took that aphrodisiac. He left the room for water, Valka's hand cupping Astrid's cheek before she kissed her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm _great."_

Valka smiled, kissing her again and murmuring that she would take the next round with Hiccup. Astrid was exceptionally glad Valka was there - not that Astrid would have minded being fucked dumb by her husband, but between how hot he looked with Valka and the fact Astrid would be able to _walk_ straight the next day... it was good she was part of them.

Hiccup didn't have a single complaint about his mother climbing on top of him either. Valka was a primal creature, her years with dragons permanently changing the way she reacted to emotions and followed baser instincts. Sex was little different.

Now _she_ was the one rather effectively throwing Hiccup down to fuck, straddling his waist and smirking, biting her lip as Hiccup rolled his hips to hungrily seek her warm body. Valka teased him, held back a little until he growled. Then she was a blur of motion, grasping his cock and guiding it into place with a low, throaty moan.

"Gods son, you feel so good."

"Fucking love being inside you mom."

Their words would disgust anyone else, Astrid was sure. They made _her_ wet. Lost in each other as Valka rode Hiccup's cock with shameless abandon, neither initially noticed Astrid touching herself. She had two willing lovers who would bring her off happily, repeatedly but Astrid just couldn't wait. They were too erotic to witness. When they did notice, they ramped up the show.

Valka rolled her hips, sliding herself along Hiccup's swollen, pulsing cock with pleasured moans and Hiccup grabbed her, gripped her thighs and fucked up into her hungrily seeking his own pleasure. He managed to sit up, holding her around her lower back and sucking at her breasts, teeth tugging at her nipple. Valka moaned needily, clutched at Hiccups hair and fucked herself on his cock faster.

Astrid rubbed her still-sensitive clit in time with her husbands thrusts, pleasuring herself as she watched him fuck another woman. It was so hot it hurt, an ache between her thighs as her muscles tensed and relaxed in anticipation of the impending climax.

" _Right_ there Hiccup, gods I'm close."

Hiccup growled, letting her breast fall from his mouth as he looked up at her.

"Want your little boy to come inside you? Fill you up?"

Even Astrid's mouth fell open at that, having never heard Hiccup say anything like it. Valka clutched at his shoulder, trembling all over and moaning weakly.

" _Gods yes_."

The two were so compatible in bed, if it weren't for their striking similarities in appearance nobody would believe that they were mother and son. Merely playing a part with their words. Valka clutched at his hair again as he teethed her nipple, bruises forming beneath his fingers on her hips as she writhed atop him, thighs struggling to keep her upright as she started to come.

"Fuck me Hiccup!"

There was no danger he wouldn't really, but Hiccup growled in response anyway and pulled her down his cock so he was deep inside her. Astrid recognised his sounds, knew the whimpers Valka made were because Hiccup was coming inside her, hot and thick and messy. Astrid joined them in the realm of the satisfied soon after, sore from the constant stimulation but grinning as the three tangled together in a pile of sweaty limbs.

Hiccup was still hard; Astrid could feel it against her thigh. Hiccup lazily glared at it, kissing both Astrid and his mother.

"I think in future I'm gonna have to cut those things in half if you make me take it, because this gets kinda uncomfortable to sleep with and both of you are always done in before me."

Astrid chuckled, trailing a finger over his lower stomach and watching his still-wet cock twitch in response.

"Gods knows how just one wife would cope."

Hiccup blinked, Valka too.

"What?"

"I've just never heard you refer to mom like my other wife."

Astrid shrugged, getting comfortable and ignoring the fact she needed a wash desperately.

"She's as good as."

She often forgot how much Hiccup and Valka allowed her the control of their relationship - everything was on her terms for them. It was sweet, if strange, but meant questions like that occurred. Astrid didn't care much for giving explanations, things just were the way they were. Showing how much she didn't fancy a chat, Astrid burrowed beneath a blanket and went to sleep.

Three months rolled by, all of them showing Astrid she was pregnant. Her belly had begun to swell, and both Hiccup and Valka appeared quite fascinated with it.

Sitting in their hut chowing on some tuna covered in cheese, Astrid wondered where said lovers had gotten to. Hiccup was gone weird times - he was the chief. Valka usually kept her company though, and both of them were nowhere to be seen. Frowning as she shoved more tuna in her mouth, Astrid rubbed her stomach. Impending motherhood thrilled her immensely.

The front door opened, revealing windswept, snow-kissed Haddocks who both smiled when they saw her. Neither paid any mind to her strange meal, both kissing her before taking seats opposite her.

"I feel like this is one of those moments where you say we need to talk. What's up?"

"We uh, just got back from seeing Gothi."

"Right."

Astrid had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"The thing is... mom's pregnant."

Suspicions confirmed, Astrid scooped up the last of her food into her mouth. Both of them watched her with bated breath. She left them hanging, chewing, swallowing and taking a hearty swig of her drink.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because we wanna know how you feel about it?"

"Well.. how do _you_ feel about it?"

Valka was smiling - Astrid knew she was happy. Hiccup was chewing his lip nervously.

"I uh... I can't lie. I'm thrilled."

Astrid grinned, slinging arms around her husband.

"Then I am too."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Hiccup, I've known it was a possibility since I got pregnant that the tea might fail. Don't you think the prospect had occurred to me?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts" Astrid covered his mouth with her hand "you have two pregnant women to take care of. No wasting energy thinking."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but he was smiling when she uncovered his face.

"Guess so. How are you feeling?"

"Permanently hungry and tired of needing to piss constantly... otherwise I'm great. There any more tuna?"

Laughter rang in the air as Hiccup reached for the basket Astrid hadn't noticed him bringing in with him. It was packed _full_ of tuna.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

Hiccup chuckled as she threw a half dozen tuna on the fire, batting Toothless away when he showed interest.

"These are baby mommas. Get your own."

The Night Fury huffed, then nosed at her stomach and warbled happily.

"Guess you're excited for new little Haddocks?"

Toothless nodded, bouncing about eagerly until Toothless threw some mackerel and cod into his bowl. The dragon ate happily while Valka and Hiccup embraced and Astrid let them have their moment - they were having a baby together, and couldn't celebrate that anywhere but within their home.

"What are you gonna tell people? Even if you hide it, someone's gonna notice a sudden extra human."

Hiccup turned to his mother, then back to Astrid and shrugged.

"I'll worry about that later. I'm sure the right words will come in time. For now... dinner!"

Hiccup tossed yak pies and potatoes onto the fire rack, filling their home with a medley of delicious scents that had Astrid's constantly grumbling stomach practically yelling at her to feed it. The tuna filled most of it for a couple of hours, and Hiccup left some cooked yak pies on the side for her if she got peckish later while he and his mother ate them hot.

They celebrated anew in bed that night, each caressing the other womans stomach as Hiccup repeatedly expressed half-spoken-sentiments about how lucky he was to have them both. Astrid always thought she would feel rivalled if another woman was near her husband, but she was as thrilled for Valka's pregnancy as she was her own.

Their children would grow up together, with three parents who loved them and dragons as far as the eye could see. No lonely only children. It was actually pretty perfect, all things considered.

-HTTYD-

 **Hmm, I've been putting out a lot of short chapters lately. I will try and work on that. Blame writers block and migraines!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MidwestMexican - embrace the Hiccup and Valka! Then you could read Bonding where I already did pregnant Valka. Valcup for all!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid always realised (a little bit later on) when she had been unreasonable about something, but Hiccup never once complained. He had chief duties, dragon flying and two pregnant lovers... Hiccup never faltered.

Endless back rubs and foot rubs to ease aches, always making sure Astrid had tuna to feast on while Valka was supplied with her own craving of mackerel with apple on. Thankfully, neither woman suffered much with morning sickness after the first couple of months, and now they were coasting along quite well.

It didn't hurt that both of them had an upsurge in sex drive either. When Hiccup was busy being chief... Astrid and Valka still had each other. And Astrid came to appreciate _that_ fact greatly when she reached a point of needing to get fucked several times a day.

Valka always obliged. The woman was all limbs and hands and a cute little swell on her belly, one Astrid was as attracted to as Valka was to hers, as Hiccup was to both of them. She ran her hands down the older woman's long torso, cupping Valka's bump and enjoying the way she moaned softly against Astrid's mouth.

Astrid's was bigger but she had wider hips than Valka, so it didn't stick out from her frame quite the same. Valka was long and slender all over, except for her ample breasts that Astrid enjoyed feeling against her hands. They were soft and yielding, sensitive to the smallest touches and Valka could be made to moan with only a brush of hands over them through her clothes.

Both Hiccup and Astrid took advantage of that.

Squeezing at the plush mounds, Astrid rubbed her thumbs over the firm peaks of her nipples and Valka shuddered against her with a whimper. Leaning down, Astrid sank her teeth into Valka's flawless throat and sucked a bruise while still tweaking and thumbing her nipples. Valka's knees gave out and only her bent arms kept her from falling on Astrid.

"Gods Astrid..."

Thor did she love the way her name sounded as a breathy moan, fresh arousal pooling between her thighs as Valka gasped against her lips. Valka returned the favour and latched on to Astrids throat, sucking and biting until Astrid was equally flushed with arousal. The two kissed hungrily, slim fingers dropping between her thighs and Astrid moaned as two breached her with no resistance, so wet and needy she was.

"Fuck Valka, so good."

Astrid whined and she didn't care, too aroused for dignity to matter as Valka thrust her fingers in and out of Astrid's body, thumb swiping across her clit and making her shake. Thrashing as the pleasure built, Astrid felt her thighs tighten and tremble, Valka's mouth continuing to tease and torment her sensitive neck with nips and licks.

Constantly sensitive to every touch, Astrid didn't take much to come over Valka's hand with a deep moan. Feeling the tension ease now she'd gotten off again, Astrid laid back comfortably with her eyes closed. She felt Valka withdraw her fingers, then heard her moan throatily. Opening her eyes again, Astrid saw Hiccup behind her with his mouth on her neck, a hand around her waist to caress her stomach.

"Thought you were busy."

Hiccup smirked, nipping at the sensitive join of Valka's neck and shoulder and winning another moan from his mother.

"Got Eret to cover dragon class with Gobber. Missed you both too much. Well, all of you. Told them only to disturb me if it's super important, on pain of angering a pregnant Haddock woman. I just didn't specify which one."

Impending fatherhood _really_ suited Hiccup, his sweet loving nature fed by the prospect of the physical manifestations of their love about to come into the world. He claimed Valka's mouth, her elegant neck stretching to allow him to do so from behind her. Astrid noticed he was both bootless and topless, only leggings adorning his slender frame.

Those didn't stay on long before he was on the bed with them, kissing Astrid thoroughly and gasping when Valka wrapped her thin lips around Hiccup's cock. Both of the younger Haddocks looked down to watch her, the sight of her going down on her son immensely erotic.

"Gods mom, your mouth is so hot."

Valka hummed in acknowledgement, the vibratory sensation on his shaft making Hiccup's eyes roll up. Astrid watched them hungrily, arousal taking over anew as Hiccup gasped and sighed in pleasure. He clearly struggled to keep his hips in place, trying not to hurt his mother by thrusting up into her mouth, but Valka didn't slow down for a second until her son spilled into her mouth with a lusty cry. She swallowed him down hungrily, licking her lips as she resurfaced.

"An _excellent_ welcome home. Did you girls have fun without me?"

Hiccup didn't really need to ask that - he'd walked in on them both naked, probably right as Astrid was crying out in the throes of pleasure. But he liked their confirmation.

"Mhmm. Always do."

Astrid started, Valka adding to it as she wrapped herself around Hiccups back.

"But we like when you're back too."

Hiccup smiled, squeezing her hand where it lay over his waist. Astrid couldn't help squirming, still hot after watching Hiccup writhe under his mothers mouth. Hiccup noticed, winking and turning to his mother to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said made her growl, grabbing and kissing her son thoroughly.

"Here Astrid, sit up a little."

Astrid let herself be moved, realising the plan when Hiccup knelt behind Valka, who made her aim quite clear as she pressed a kiss against Astrid's lower belly. Astrid shivered in anticipation, feeling hot breath against her inner thigh before Valka moaned as she was penetrated. Hiccup growled as he sank into her body, gripping her hips to hold her up as Valka shook.

"Gods mom..."

Astrid squirmed again, growing wetter as Hiccup breathed those sinful words. Valka noticed, curling her arms beneath Astrid's thighs and dragging a hot tongue along her clit. Her body quaked at the exquisite sensation, moaning needily for more. Valka moaned against her as Hiccup fucked her, heroically managing to continue tormenting Astrid beautifully.

Her tongue dipped inside Astrid for a second, making her clench around nothing before there were hot circles going around her clit. Valka was unreasonably _fantastic_ at oral sex, both for Astrid and - judging by his reactions - Hiccup. Another reason she was an excellent addition to their marriage.

Sensitive and additionally stimulated by the view of Hiccup's face slack with pleasure as he fucked his mom, Astrid didn't take all that long to come on Valka's talented tongue, fisting hands in the bed pelts as her back arched and thighs tightened. Hiccup and Valka were not too long in joining her in bliss, Hiccup's low groans conplimented by Valka's sweet moans.

"Mmm, definitely better than dragon class."

Hiccup crawled up the bed and pulled Astrid into his chest, nuzzling at her neck and caressing her swollen belly. Valka took her spot back behind Hiccup, arm lazily resting across him to reach Astrid's hand as she kissed his sweaty shoulder.

"I quite agree."

"Me too babe."

Teasing fingers made their way over Astrid's chest to rub lightly at her breasts, which were heavy with milk and sensitive with pregnancy - though not to the extent Valka's were. Astrid moaned weakly as he thumbed her nipple, kissing her neck and nipping lightly at already bruised skin.

Those nimble fingers slid down her belly, rubbing at Astrid's still-sensitive clit and her body was immediately wracked with waves of exquisite, painful pleasure.

"Come on milady, I know you've always got one more in you "

His hot whispers against her skin only added fuel to the fire and Astrid came in what she suspected was record time. Or she would have done if she had the brain capacity. Hiccup captured her lips, stubble scratching her chin as he kissed her.

"I love you."

"Mmm, love you too. Thirsty."

Hiccup chuckled, kissed her jaw and slid from the bed. Valka eagerly took his place next to Astrid, flashing him an innocent smile when Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He came back in with two canteens of water and damp lips, telling that he'd already hydrated himself.

"Do you have to leave again today?"

"Yeah, but not until after lunch. You two want your usuals or something else?"

"Usual plus yak steak?"

"Oooh yes. With gravy."

"You got it."

Hiccup chuckled again, smiling indulgently as he leant over and kissed them both, then left them with their water as he put on leggings and went out to the kitchen. The smells of hearty cooking filled the hut as Astrid and Valka lazed for a few minutes more, kissing intermittently and putting off getting dressed again.

"Foods almost done!"

Hiccup called out, meaning they had to get up. And redress, if they didn't want to have someone walk in and notice twin belly bumps on the women. Plus the heavy scent of sex on the air, and the fact Valka was naked where Hiccup could see. Not that nudity between a parent and child was usually or inherently sexual, but Astrid doubted anyone would miss the way Hiccup eyed them both hungrily.

They ventured out in loose linen shifts, hunger taking priority over actual clothing as they heard plates land on the table. Hiccup was eating his own yak steak but there were bountiful portions out for both women, plus fish for the dragons.

"You're so good to us."

Hiccup smiled up at Astrid as she kissed him, Valka running her fingers lightly through his hair before they both set into their meals eagerly. Astrid was halfway through her third tuna when she suddenly felt strange, eventually working out her stomach felt all fluttery. Valka watched her rub her stomach with interest, eyes lighting up.

"Are you getting movement?"

"I don't know... how does that feel?"

She came closer and knelt down, pressing her hands to Astrid's fluttering stomach. She looked awestruck, then grabbed Astrid's hand and pressed it to a particular spot.

"Feel that?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the baby rolling around" a sudden shudder against her hand made Astrid widen her eyes "and _that_ was a kick."

Hiccup's hand joined Valka's immediately, seeking the movement of their child.

"Oh my gods, that's incredible!"

"It is. I remember..."

Valka trailed off, looking pensive.

"Remember what mom?"

"I remember when _you_ first kicked. I never thought I would miss out on you growing up."

Hiccup's hand left Astrid's stomach, the man moving to kneel next to Valka as he cupped her face.

"You spent twenty years saving dragons. If I had the choice to go back and stop Cloudjumper taking you... I wouldn't. Because that would be thousands of dragons you never saved. Because we wouldn't be _here, now._ You, me and Astrid are going to raise our kids together. I forgive you mom. You need to forgive yourself."

Astrid stayed out of it, seeing the tears Valka shed from the corner of her eye. She hugged her son tightly, crying silently as Hiccup embraced her just as fiercely.

"I will never forgive myself for not coming back. I should have..."

Hiccup silenced her with a kiss, resting their foreheads together.

"No. Things happened the way they happened. We can't change the past mom. _Please,_ just be happy for the future."

Astrid hadn't realised how badly they needed to have that conversation, address the Rumblehorn in the room. Neither had Hiccup, it seemed. Hiccup took Valka's hand, curling his fingers through hers and pressing them back to Astrid's stomach.

"We're all in this together mom. Learn it. Live it. Love it."

-HTTYD-

 **Ahh, more of these three fluffing it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MidwestMexican - well, I'm glad you like them too!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid rolled up out of the bed, groaning in discomfort as her back ached. Her swollen belly and heavy breasts meant she scarcely got a minutes peace from backache unless she was in a hot bath or someone was rubbing her back. Neither of which were occuring in that moment as her two lovers slumbered on in the bed.

"Not long now little Haddock, give your momma a break would ya?"

She rubbed at her bump that stuck out from under her vest, meandering through the kitchen for something to eat. Soft footsteps followed her, mindful not to stand on a sleeping dragon as Valka slid her arms around Astrid's waist, kissing the side of her jaw and murmuring sleepily.

"Can't sleep?"

"Mmm. Sore and hungry, plus I think I gotta pee again."

"If you're feeling up to a short flight, I can help you with both."

Astrid knew she wasn't meant to fly now, but that mostly referred to altitude and risk factors. A short flight at low heights should be fine.

"I'm all ears."

"Go visit the bathroom, I'm just going to leave Hiccup a note."

Nodding, Astrid yawned and headed for somewhere to relieve her constantly urgent bladder, cleaned herself up and pulled on her cloak and boots. They both got up on Cloudjumper, flying over to the nearby rock pools and Astrid immediately knew what Valka was thinking.

With her skin overly sensitive, Valka knew the hotter pools would be uncomfortable and opted for the lukewarm ones where cold ran in from the nearby water running through the cracks. Astrid felt her aches and pains alleviate as she relaxed, the baby settling for once rather than practice backflips and drumming on her internal organs.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Valka smiled, then held out a bag to Astrid that turned out to contain a yak pie, an apple and some of the sweet treats Hiccup was fond of. Then she joined Astrid in the warm water, sighing in pleasure herself. Her body was ever changing too, belly growing and breasts swelling as she prepared to mother Hiccup's second child. Both Hiccup and Valka's second child, though a generation apart.

Their family was peculiar, and Astrid wouldn't change a thing.

"What are you hoping for?"

Astrid asked, biting in to her apple and basking in warm water that eased her sore muscles. Valka curled her hands around her bump beneath the water, staring out at the moonlight streaming in through the mouth of the cave they were in.

"Honestly? I don't care so long as they are healthy. My main hope is for them to stay in full term this time."

Hiccup had been premature and struck great fear into Valka for his frail, fragile state. She hoped this baby would stay within her body until healthier, stronger. Astrid hoped for the same, but she was already further along than Valka had been when Hiccup entered the world.

"That's why Hiccup's so happy to take care of us as much as possible."

"And why leaving in the middle of the night scares the wits out of him."

Toothless had managed to land silently, allowing Hiccup's voice to make them jump as he entered the cave.

"I did leave a note, and here we are."

"Yeah but I woke up to a cold bed and an empty house. You two know I worry."

Hiccup, only in his sleep leggings and his flight vest to hook on to Toothless' saddle, stripped down and sat on the edge of the pool, detaching his leg and dropping into the water between them. Astrid and Valka both embraced him.

"We know son."

"But you also know that we can take care of ourselves."

"And as promised, we aren't alone."

Hiccup had extracted sworn promises from both that they not go anywhere alone, at least when there was likely nobody around now they both were on the cusp of giving birth, or in Valka's case at risk of early delivery.

Their chief sighed, squeezing both of them.

"I guess. Still, I don't like waking up alone. Too used to both of you."

Astrid caught Valka's eye, both smirking in sync as their hands dipped beneath the water.

"Let us make that up to you."

Astrid couldn't have penetrative sex with Hiccup this late in pregnancy - it was known to induce early labours in a woman's eighth month. But that by no means meant their sex life was lacking, and the way Hiccup's breath hitched when hands wrapped around his cock, squeezed gently at his sack still made Astrid hot.

It was probably lucky it was the middle of the night, as there was little risk of the three being caught together. Still, Astrid crawled back into bed in their home satisfied and relaxed with the only aches on her body a couple of lovebites on her neck and collar bone where Valka and Hiccup had teamed up on her.

"Ugh, I am so done with being pregnant. I have to piss again!"

Hiccup could damn well put up with her complaints since he got her pregnant. Valka sympathised, so that was ok. Astrid staggered upright, heading for the bathroom with a grimace as the baby wriggled. Her pelvis was sore from the weight of what she suspected would be a bulky baby. Maybe Stoick was going to show up in the genes.

She went to sit down to pee, but a sudden rush of liquid between her legs accompanied by a blinding pain made Astrid scream out in surprise and terror all at once.

Valka beat Hiccup there - she didn't have to reattach her leg, and probably had a better idea of why Astrid was screaming to begin with.

"Hiccup, get dressed!"

"Is it the baby?"

"I rather think so!"

Astrid clutched at her belly, pain coming over her in a tidal wave before slowly easing. As it went, she realised Valka was helping hold her up.

"Hurts."

Warm lips touched her temple, soft fingers rubbing at her lower back.

"I know darling. Come on, let's get you to the midwife"

Hiccup appeared at the door with Astrid's sleep shift and Valka's tunic and skirt, taking over supporting Astrid while Valka went to dress. As soon as they were, Astrid was put into her boots and shift.

"Hiccup, go ahead and get the midwife awake."

"But-"

"Go! Astrid will be safe with me."

Astrid both appreciated and disliked Hiccup vanishing on his dragon. His panicked expression suggested he needed a little air, but she wanted to clutch his hand until he was in a lot of pain for the agony tearing through her lower half.

"Alright. The pains going to come in waves, and the spaces will get shorter as you get closer to delivery. Let me know when the next ones gone."

Gripping Valka's hand tight, Astrid felt sweat already beading on her back and face. _Fuck_ that hurt. Eventually the pain receded, leaving her a little shaky.

"Ok."

"Let's go. Do you want to walk or get up on Stormfly?"

"Ugh. Walk. It'll be cold outside."

Valka supported her the whole way, holding her up when the pain made her legs weak and reassuring her when it felt like she was about to pass out. Each step, she cooed soothingly and made Astrid think more about the end result - her baby was on the way.

"This will all be a distant memory, I promise."

"Guess you-ahh" Astrid stopped to take a deep breath after a sudden pained cry, certain she had woken half the village on the way to the midwife "have done this before."

Hiccup was pacing anxiously around the front of the midwife's house, white as a sheet and obviously looking for them.

"Thank Thor! Toothless yelled at me when I tried to come find you."

"Smart. Because right now I wanna kill you."

His eyes widened as he backtracked, almost stumbling in fear of his wife. However when her knees almost gave out under a fresh wave of pain, he rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry you're hurting."

"You will be. Let's get in so I can get on with this."

The midwife seemed surprised Valka was up with them, but said nothing on it as she chivvied Astrid up onto the delivery table. Hiccup dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth, beautifully cooling to distract her as Phlegma pushed her legs apart to investigate Astrid's degree of labour. She was in too much pain to care about the indignity of someone staring into a place generally only witnessed by the two Haddocks either side of her.

"Have your waters broken?"

"Yeah."

"About half an hour ago now."

"Pain?"

"Sporadic."

Astrid glared at Valka. Her pain didn't feel very fucking sporadic.

"What? It will come in shorter bursts closer together as you prepare. I was timing you."

Astrid continued to glare until the pain became too intense, clutching at whichever hand was closest to try and ground herself as it wracked her whole body. Valka stroked her hair and cooed to her while Hiccup kindly allowed her to crush his hand as the pain kept coming.

"Whoa! Buy me a drink first!"

Astrid jumped as Phlegma touched her a little too closely.

"You're almost ready. Chief, get her some ice chips."

Hiccup immediately leapt to it, placing a few ice chips along Astrid's lips to melt there. Astrid realised how thirsty she was, looking around for water that Valka magically held a canteen of to her lips.

"Consider yourself my favourite Haddock. You didn't knock me up and you bring me water."

Valka chuckled, helping her sit up a little more to alleviate the cramp in her back. A fresh wave of pain took her and she felt overwhelming pressure tear a scream from her throat.

"I gotta push!"

"Not yet. Soon Astrid."

Valka was the calmest person in the room, even the midwife surprised by how relaxed she was. Astrid wondered if she would be so when giving birth herself soon. Of course, she had been through it before. Maybe that helped.

"Alright, I think you're ready. Push when the pain comes back."

"It's all pain!"

Astrid clutched Hiccup's hand, yelling out in a primal pain as nature conspired to push a human out of her. She did her best to push, feeling totally exhausted already with the first one.

"Harder, nothing is happening!"

"I really hope you trip and fall into a pile of yak-"

"Push!"

Astrid tried again, bearing down with what felt like her full weight.

"Much better, the baby is starting to crown."

"Is that why I feel like I'm being ripped in two?"

"Nonsense. You'll be fine."

If Astrid could _move,_ she would _kill_ Phlegma.

"Ugh!"

It felt like she was literally going to break in half, her whole body pouring sweat and pain and gods only knew what else. Then Valka was squeezing her hand and saying there were shoulders, so Astrid figured the worst was over and kept pushing, kept going until there was an almighty pain, then a loud, relieving cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Astrid flopped backward, utterly exhausted. Hiccup could go get the baby for her. She had done the hard work. When he reappeared in her line of vision, there was a cloth bundle in his arms and tears in his eyes.

"Gods Astrid, she's perfect. She is so beautiful."

Valka helped support her weight so Astrid could sit back up, shaky arms reaching for the bundle and a chubby cheeked picture of sleepy perfection was placed in her arms. There was a reddish-blonde tuft sticking straight up from her head, and both Hiccup and Valka were visible in the shape of her nose and the thin lips.

All her pain and exhaustion stopped mattering as big blue eyes fixed her with a surprisingly alert gaze.

"Wow. You were so worth it little one."

"Oh Astrid, she's beautiful!"

Valka cooed softly, touching her finger to a little cheek as she allowed herself into the moment. It was right - they were a three. This was _their_ daughter, just as Valka's child would also be Astrid's son or daughter.

"Yeah, she is."

The midwife cleaned Astrid up of the after birth and whatever else came out of her. She didn't care. She had her baby.

"What time is it?"

"Almost dawn. Why?"

"So we can get home before everyones awake. I want a day to myself with her before the chiefs heir is the talk of the town."

Hiccup strapped the baby to his chest while Valka helped Astrid up, and a short jaunt on Toothless later they were back in their hut with the baby girl.

"Oh, I am so sore!"

"The worst of that will ease within a week. You'll be too busy to notice much."

Sitting delicately on a pillow Hiccup kindly put on the chair for her, Astrid held out her arms for her daughter. The baby began to huff and fuss, both young adult Haddocks turning to Valka.

"She's probably hungry."

"Oh yeah, that's my job huh? Does it hurt?"

"No, though it can feel strange at first."

Astrid managed to free her breast from her shift, a small hungry mouth immediately latching on.

"Whoa. That's something."

"So... did you decide on a name?"

"Not quite. Another reason not to rush the announcement."

Petting the girls hair, Hiccup looked at Astrid like she was carrying the sun in her hands, completely awestruck.

"I can't believe you just did that. Gods, how do you not hate all men after that mom? I mean, I hurt you. And now-"

Valka pressed her fingers to Hiccup's mouth.

"It's nature, and I would do it a thousand times for you son."

Astrid nodded, seeing the tiny baby she loved more than life itself already nurse from her breast.

"I agree. Worth it."

-HTTYD-

 **Baby Haddock!**

 **I've already picked names but if anyone has suggestions, it's not important to the story and therefore changeable.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MidwestMexican - nope, only Hiccup, Astrid and Gothi (obviously) know that Valka's got a baby in her.**

 **Kirbster676 - as above, nobody knows she's pregnant so nobody is wondering about the daddy. It'll be covered in this chapter, worry not!**

-HTTYD-

"Alright Erica, calm yourself down. Momma is coming."

Astrid made her way to her wailing daughter Erica, or 'little screamer' as she was affectionately known because _gods_ did the girl have a set of lungs on her. As soon as she was in her mothers arms being offered a breast to nurse from, Erica quitened down.

"If I was anything like this as a baby I wholeheartedly apologise mom."

Hiccup and Valka were sat nearby, watching Astrid feed the newborn. At only a few weeks old, Erica already had a strong sense of personality. Mostly being very demanding and constantly hungry.

"Actually, you were a surprisingly well tempered babe. You hardly ever cried... the consensus was you liked the sound of my voice, and I was always telling you stories or singing to you. You did cry at your father alot, it took him a while to realise you reacted negatively to loud noises and he was, well-"

"Born shouting. Yeah. I can see that, since I love the sound of your voice now."

Valka was getting bigger, even her largest coat struggling to conceal her bump now and as she was still rather slender, she couldn't easily pass it off as weight gain. Hiccup kissed his mother, then happily reached to take Erica to wind her as though her regurgitated milk burps weren't a little bit disgusting. He thrilled in fatherhood so clearly, always tickling her little feet and proudly talking about her to anyone who would listen.

Erica already seemed to have taken to Valka too, settling quietly in her arms to be sang to. Valka sang short songs and great epics, anything to soothe the baby when neither Astrid or Hiccup could seem to. She may have missed out on the experience of raising Hiccup, but something deeply instinctive within Valka screamed _mother._

"You, little lady, are very lucky to be born to this generation. The generation that grows up knowing dragons."

"Thanks to you two."

Hiccup and Valka both looked up at her, even Erica peering in her direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mom gave you the dragon love. You took it and ran with it. Without you two, this place would have wiped themselves out and I would be a spinster threatening any man who came near with an axe."

Hiccup chuckled, handing Erica to Valka carefully before reaching to pull Astrid to her feet.

"I have no doubt a wonder such as yourself would have found someone worthy of her affections."

"Hiccup, I would never have admitted I _had_ affections without you and Stormfly. The girl I was before falling for you would never have allowed her betrothed to take a mistress, let alone join in there."

Chuckling, Hiccup nuzzled her nose and pecked her lips.

"Nah. You would have found your way. You give me too much credit for the wonderful woman you already were. Let's not forget I was crushing on you for a good couple of years before you noticed me."

She squeezed him, then hissed at the pressure on her sore breasts. Hiccup realised immediately and stepped back.

"Sorry."

"S'ok, I just need to remember how sore they get."

He hugged her from the side instead, kissing the side of her jaw.

"Better?"

"Mm, yeah. Hoping this achey stage passes."

Having gone through it all before, Valka was an invaluable source of information on pregnancy, birth and breastfeeding. Hiccup was a little too interested in it all, but then since he was attracted to both and one of the topics was _him_ as a baby, a degree of fascination was probably to be expected.

Valka rubbed her swollen belly with the hand not cradling Erica, inviting both Astrid and Hiccup to feel the unborn baby kick.

"Getting tough to hide this."

Hiccup commented, flexing his fingers along the swell. Valka nodded, shifting Erica to rest higher against her chest where she could lean down and kiss the soft baby head.

"I agree, but it won't be for much longer. Has your bleeding ceased yet Astrid?"

Even her husband no longer blinked; living with two pregnant women had done wonders for Hiccup's awkwardness about 'female business' like monthly cycles or in Astrid's current case, post-birth bleeding that could last up to two full moon cycles but often ended by the first.

"Almost. It's definitely eased but I'm not back in my favourite leggings and skirt yet."

Hiccup had stopped listening - Valka was rubbing at her breasts where they were swollen with the preparation for nursing. It was an action of discomfort, but Hiccup's primal instincts were obviously a little pent up - neither of the women were capable of their usual sexual antics. Hiccup _never_ complained, but it was there all the same.

"Whoa! Someone needs a change! Give her here mom."

Hiccup scooped up their daughter and carried her off for a fresh diaper, chattering away to her about baby dragons like baby Vikings weren't capable of utterly disgusting smells. Erica continued fussing after she was clean, so Hiccup brought her back to the women. Astrid held her while Valka sang softly to her, caressing the fuzzy downy hair on the girls head until she drifted off in her mothers arms.

"She really is so beautiful."

Valka cooed, and Astrid smiled.

"Mhmm. You think you're having a boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure. I just want them to be healthy. Whether it's little Raider or little Livy."

They had picked names as a three for Valka's child - at _Valka's_ insistence, while she had intentionally stayed out of naming Erica.

At this point, their biggest concern was still discovery. Valka had already said she would play off the father as someone she had a moment of weakness with while out exploring the dragon habitats if anyone noticed she were pregnant. But they didn't really want to have to malign her reputation that way if they could help it.

The secondary one was obviously the resemblance - Hiccup could probably pass for his mother with a shave and a wig, they were so alike. The likelihood Valka's child wouldn't resemble them both was low, but possible. Astrid didn't look much like either of her parents, her mothers hair colour and fathers eyes the biggest similarities.

Then Hiccup still couldn't grow a beard, let alone one like his fathers. From drawings and her own memories, Valka only had the vaguest passing resemblance to her parents.

It was something they would deal with if it came to it.

Astrid really hoped both kids had Hiccup and Valka's light freckles dusting their faces though. Their little ones would look _so_ cute with them. Not that they wouldn't be adorable anyway. Erica already was.

"Come on little one, into the crib daddy here spent ages making only for you to be so cute we can't put you down."

The women chuckled as Hiccup carried her over, placing Erica in a fur wrap and laying her down like the most delicate flower into the crib he'd carved all by himself, right down to the runes that spelled her name along the top. Astrid suspected that was at least partially inspired by Valka sewing his name into the dragon toy she made him.

"Either of you mind if I go for a nap?"

Hiccup shook his head, nudging Valka up too.

"You go too mom, I'll stay with Erica."

"Are you sure son?"

"Positive. I can work on some sketches while she naps. Toothless needs a new stirrup system since he's started growing again. Go on. Shoo."

He made the most lazy shooing motion ever to exist, grinning when both women stood and kissed him before they headed upstairs to bed. Valka untied her breast bindings and slid the material out from beneath her shift, sighing deeply in relief.

"Oh, that's so much better but my back aches something fierce without them."

"Well, you know Hiccup will give you all the backrubs you can handle."

Astrid crawled into the bed and snuggled beneath the covers immediately, though once Valka took the other side the two shuffled closer to each other.

"I know, but he does have other calls on his time."

Valka kissed her forehead, smiling when Astrid lifted her head to meet her lips properly. They kissed lazily, but neither had the energy for more as they wriggled into comfortable positions and fell asleep. Astrid woke feeling groggy to the sound of Hiccup whispering gently that Erica was hungry.

"I gotta pee, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, we'll be waiting."

Casting a glance at her bedmate, Astrid saw Valka was still asleep so she pushed a pillow under her arm, hoping the woman wouldn't wake from the loss of Astrid's presence next to her. Clambering out of bed, she relished the ever-diminishing aches of birthing. They were only particularly bad when she squatted or stretched too far now, which she tried to avoid.

Heading down as quietly as she could, Astrid was greeted by the adorable sight of Hiccup trying to soothe their daughter as she huffed and threatened to start wailing in search of food. He lit up seeing her, waiting for Astrid to sit down before handing her the baby.

"Is that better little lady? I thought it might be."

Erica suckled away hungrily, an absolutely heroic effort on Hiccup's part meaning he managed not to stare... the whole time, anyway.

"How's your drawing coming on?"

"Pretty well. I'm so glad the village is learning to cope on its own again. It's much easier to be chief when nobody is asking me to check their table is the right height or if their shields polished enough."

Astrid snickered to herself, switching the side Erica nursed from to distribute the relief she got from emptying her breasts equally.

"They look to their chief. You're a good chief, but we absolutely appreciate that you can be home more often."

Hiccup smiled, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be."

"Damn straight. When's dinner?"

Her hopeful words were rewarded with Hiccup indicating the side where dinner prep had obviously been going on before Erica wanted her own dinner first.

"When she's done I'll go wake your mom. Unless you wanna go do it now?"

Hiccup understood her rather unsubtle hint, but shook his head.

"Mom's worried about the baby, I promised to behave. This is about the time where I made an early show."

Gods he was so understanding. Even Astrid was frustrated at the lack of sex and _she_ was still sore from pushing out a human.

"Alright. I'll wake her."

"Thank you milady."

Hiccup happily took the baby to wind her after her feed while Astrid climbed the stairs to see Valka still sleeping. She looked beautiful, the hair that had escaped her lazy braids fanning across the pillow beneath her head, soft face peaceful in slumber. It was a shame to disturb her but Astrid bet she was hungry.

"Hey Valka" she nudged the woman gently "hey. It's time for dinner... almost. Try that again. It's almost time for dinner."

Valka started shaking, chuckling into her pillow as Astrid babbled. Rolling her eyes fondly, Astrid tossed her breast wrappings back to Valka.

"I'll see you downstairs."

"Thank you Astrid."

Her voice was all sweetly soft with sleep, making Astrid smile as she turned back and headed down. Hiccup had Erica back in her crib, now moving their food over to the fire to cook.

"Mom awake?"

"Yep. Told her dinners nearly done."

Astrid's stomach growled in anticipation as she smelled dinner cooking, turning around to see Valka stepping slowly down the stairs, bracing her hand on the wall. Her sleep shift was draped over a prominent bump, their second child growing within. Despite the fact she was already growing used to lacking sleep and lacking sex and screaming and dirty diapers...

Astrid was immensely excited to be preparing for a second one. Erica was going to grow up with a sibling; so many of the Vikings had not dared have multiple children with the threat of dragons. There were very few who had brothers and sisters. Of their generation, Astrid could only think of the twins, and they weren't exactly a voluntary choice.

As Valka grew closer to the ninth month of pregnancy, their tension grew slightly. Valka couldn't leave the hut in daylight, reduced to only going for short walks at night to visit Cloudjumper. Hiccup frequently excused it as her going off flying all day - she was a wild woman after all.

That was their advantage.

Not that the idea was pleasant.

"I wish there was another way."

"I know babe" Astrid squeezed his hand "but we didn't manage to hide that pregnancy for all this time only to give it away with the sounds of your mother screaming in our hut."

Hiccup sighed, leaning to kiss Astrid. She allowed it, then did the hard work to lean up and kiss a heavily pregnant Valka.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. If anyone asks, we're on a personal mission. Let them make of that what they will."

Astrid nodded, placing her hands on the enormous bump.

"I doubt it'll be long."

"As soon as mom can fly back, we'll be back. I have everything we'll need loaded up onto Toothless, including healer supplies and a specially warm and windproof sling for the baby to fly back in."

She wasn't looking forward to being alone for days, never mind alone with Erica but this was the only way. Valka and Hiccup could return with the 'found' baby, and it would be a joyful accident to everyone else that they had a second Haddock baby.

Hiccup and Valka both took turns cuddling Erica, kissing her soft brow and tickling little hands.. They both kissed Astrid again, then checked nobody was around outside and left to saddle up on Toothless - Valka couldn't fly alone with her heavy belly. As the wingbeats outside took them off into the night, Astrid sighed to herself and picked up her daughter, taking them both up to her bedroom.

"Just us for a few days. Maybe we'll spend a night with grandma and grandpa."

Gods, Astrid hadn't realised how badly she would miss the other two bodies that belonged in bed with her. She added an extra blanket for warmth, cuddled a pillow to her chest but it was no good. At least Erica didn't let her mope for long, regularly wailing and taking a long time to settle down. She could tell her other parents were missing.

Everyone noticed the missing two the next day, and Astrid could only say 'it was personal' when quizzed.

"Hiccup didn't tell me much. Just that they had to go deal with something. Excuse me, Erica is crying."

It was _exhausting,_ and even with visits from Heather and Eret and Fishlegs at random intervals Astrid was achingly lonely without Hiccup and Valka. Realistically she knew they weren't having fun; Valka was about to pop, heavy and uncomfortable and about to be in immense pain.

The second night was worse than the first, and Astrid got next to no sleep the whole night. When she did eventually drop off, Astrid was woken by an overexcited Terrible Terror chirping at the window. Answering it before the scaled pest woke Erica, Astrid realised what the note was.

 _"Raider."_

-HTTYD-

 **I have my reservations about Erica being a name they would have used back then, but it came up on a bunch of 'old Norse girls names' lists I trawled through, and I really like the name.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SquallOfVIII - I'm cliche and gave them one of each! Haha**

 **MidwestMexican - glad you like the name!**

 **Beautiful-mistakez - Erica was how it came up on the Norse/Viking name lists, Erika is I think Romanian? Valcupstrid! That would be a great cuddle. I'll settle for more Valcup cuddles though (also I enjoyed your ps)**

-HTTYD-

Words could not describe the sheer relief Astrid felt a day and a half after the note arrived, when she woke from a fitful sleep to hear dragons landing outside. She knew how Toothless sounded landing by heart, and there were whispers in voices that made her heart soar. Cloudjumper's grumble was evident in what she suspected was a goodnight to Valka.

Boot and metal footsteps announced Hiccup in their hut, and Astrid immediately picked up Erica to head downstairs where they could all be together at last. Toothless lit the fire, illuminating the faces of Astrid's lovers. Valka still looked exhausted, but she was _glowing_ as her eyes strayed between Astrid and the bundle in Hiccups arms.

"Come meet your son Astrid."

Valka sat on Hiccup's other side, so that Hiccup and Astrid could trade babies and allow the two to see Erica while Astrid gazed down at the newborn. His chubby cheeks were pink and healthy, not a single hair on his little head.

"It didn't take long for this little guy to come."

They all spoke in whispers - both babies were sleeping.

"No, we had barely landed when mom started getting pains" Hiccup stopped to kiss Astrid, his lips dry and chapped but still hot and eager on hers "and almost didn't find a cave to bunk down in. Raider here was in a rush."

Valka was holding Erica now, that same smile on her face as before - having her own baby didn't diminish her feelings for the one Astrid had bore. Raider was fast stealing _her_ heart with his little button nose, perfectly formed little fists sticking out from his fur wrap.

"Hey little guy. Oh, he's so beautiful."

"Isn't he? I can't believe either of these two perfect little critters are mine."

Astrid smirked at her husband.

"Just because you have two women doesn't mean we have two men."

Hiccup's eyes went wide, but then Erica was starting to fuss and Astrid knew she would usually wake up for a feed around now. She traded Raider for Erica, pulling her breast out before Erica could start wailing and wake the newborn.

"I'm gonna take Raider up so Erica can't wake him, you two can come up whenever you're ready."

Hiccup kissed Astrid again, then Valka before tightening his hold on Raider and heading up the stairs. A sleepy Toothless left to sleep with Stormfly and Cloudjumper outside, and Valka shuffled over closer to Astrid. The two rested their foreheads against the other, quietly reconnecting while Erica nursed quietly.

"I missed you so much. Both- no, all of you. Raider kicked so much it was like he was already here."

Valka smiled, kissing Astrid gently and reaching to stroke Erica's soft head.

"We missed you both very dearly. Unfortunately I was too weak to return yesterday."

Astrid shook her head, trying to hold Valka's gaze and ensure Erica wasn't getting full or bored.

"It's fine. I want you healthy more than I want you here."

Erica began to fall asleep at her breast, but Astrid had to wind her before she could sleep. Thankfully, Erica didn't spit up milk, but she started to grizzle all the same. Valka held out her hands and Astrid placed Erica in them, putting away her breast as Valka began to sing softly to the girl. As ever, Erica settled soon after.

"She missed you both, kept fussing when she got bored of only getting cuddles from me."

Valka chuckled, lifting Erica to kiss her little brow before offering her back to Astrid.

"Bed?"

"Bed."

The two women made it up to their room, finding Hiccup stripped down to his leggings holding Raider in his arms.

"He alright?"

"Yep, I just changed him. Was waiting for you two to come up so he could get kisses before I put him in his crib. Since mom can't really bend much."

Astrid smiled at her husband, happily taking the chance to place a kiss on the baby-soft skin of Raiders nose. Valka kissed her newborn son in her grown sons arms, watching as Hiccup placed him down in his crib. Erica was next, both for kisses and her cradle.

"Do you think Erica will wake up again tonight?"

Astrid shook her head, a little confused.

"No, why?"

Hiccup smiled.

"So you can sleep in the middle. Mom'll probably have to get up for Raider."

"Oh."

She tried not to appear too eager, but the feel of her lovers bodies either side of her was such a beautiful relief to feel again. Valka kissed the back of her neck as Hiccup kissed her forehead, nuzzling her nose slightly with a smile.

"Better?"

"Perfect."

Raider woke them all two hours later, but after a feed went right back down and miraculously, Erica went straight back to sleep when Raider was quieted by a breast to nurse from. Astrid finally saw him with his eyes open, and they were utterly bewitching. The rush of love she had felt with her own daughter hit her like Thor's hammer, building on the connection Astrid had already felt to the baby boy.

Astrid felt worlds better for sleeping and waking with the two bodies around her. It was inevitable their return would be noticed, with Cloudjumper and Toothless back, but Hiccup managed to delay anyone coming in to the hut where Valka was nursing baby Raider alongside Astrid and Erica by leaving by himself.

Not that he was happy to be leaving either his children or his wives, as Astrid referred to she and Valka.

"This means we have to be together an awful lot you know."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. Unless you intend to tell everyone _you_ are nursing him, then Hiccup's going to have asked his wonderful wife to help by feeding this baby too. Meaning that if you're carrying him around, I can't be far."

Valka smiled.

"Quite right. I wish I didn't have to deny Raider as my son, but then I realise that truly, only the opinions of the Haddock homestead truly matter to me. There we go little one, a Viking does like a full stomach."

Valka rearranged her shift and lifted Raider to her shoulder to wind him. Astrid was soon copying with Erica, handing Valka a cloth when Raider spit up on her. She hadn't known how much she would like having someone going through the exact same things as she was, until Valka was pregnant alongside her.

"I don't like that I can't tell anyone about you either, but... we knew going in it would never be public knowledge. I'm not ashamed of our relationship, it's just..."

"It's not just us. The babes don't need such things hanging over their young heads. Honestly Astrid, I'm satisfied with what we have. My yak bladder runneth over, as Hiccup says."

As if she sensed Astrid's reticence - she couldn't imagine not publicly declaring she loved Hiccup, hated that her relationship with Valka and their unique parenting situation were secret, as if shameful - Valka leant across and kissed her.

"We're going to have to explain it to them sometime."

"I agree, but for now, we have each other and our beautiful babies. I want for nothing else."

"What about Stoick?"

Astrid clapped a hand to her mouth; the thought escaped from her mouth almost before it was formed.

"Hmm. It's difficult to explain. I think Stoick and I could have been happy had he lived, but if I'm honest I had some... _unusual_ feelings for Hiccup over those days he spent in my Dragon Sanctuary."

Tracing the features of her daughters face, Astrid thought to herself.

"And Hiccup would probably have fallen for you anyway. So it could have actually been much more complicated. Do you miss him?"

"I do. But in a different way to missing him when I was gone. I miss him the way anyone does when they lose a loved one. I don't miss my marriage. Is that wrong, do you think?"

Astrid shook her head.

"It had been two decades. You were both different people. You might have found afterward that after you were caught up in the moment, you realised it wasn't as perfect as it looked. As you are now... what would you pick? Never being taken by Cloudjumper, staying to raise Hiccup? Or now, with him and me and these two little miracles?"

Valka didn't hesitate.

"Now. It may be selfish, but knowing Hiccup turned out so wonderfully without me makes it much harder to regret spending my years saving dragons. I couldn't choose _not_ to have Raider either. You and Erica are incredible bonuses too."

Astrid supposed that was fair - going back would be choosing one child over another, Hiccup over Raider. Hiccup himself would insist the correct choice was Raider too.

"We think you're pretty great yourself."

Valka beamed.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling? After giving birth I mean."

"Oh, I'm certainly sore and tired but... how can it be anything other than worth it when faced with this little beauty?"

Raider gurgled, little hand waving out of his fur wrap. Astrid reached over and tickled the palm, though Erica seemed a tad jealous and threatened to start crying.

"Oh, lets hope that doesn't set the tone of your relationship. Imagine if they don't get along, that will make for some fun years."

" I'm sure they'll be the best of friends while keeping each other on their toes. They are Haddocks after all. Loyal to the end."

Astrid smiled, innately reassured by Valka's soft voice. They put the babies down for their naps, and Valka happily leant into Astrid's side where she could play with Valka's hair. Hiccup was by far its biggest fan, but Astrid was appreciative of it herself and despite having not had the chance to wash it recently, Valka's hair smelled of the wildflowers that Hiccup was fond of putting in her hair.

"Is Hiccup telling people you 'found' a baby yet?"

"I think he said he would do it tomorrow, after everyone's gotten over him being back. With the reasoning that the babe needed time to settle."

Valka's fingers knotted with Astrid's, squeezing and rubbing her thumb over the back of her palm. There had been a time where Astrid felt awkward with Valka when Hiccup wasn't there, but now they were easily as comfortable together as she was with Hiccup.

The sex had _probably_ helped there.

Not that there had been any of that in a while. Hiccup had only had his own hand and the occasional handjob for what must have been months now. He never complained but Astrid reckoned the poor man was probably a lot more tightly wound than he was letting on.

Astrid intended to have some self-exploring time when she went for a bath - if she was in no pain, then Hiccup definitely deserved a little play time. She doubted asking Valka to watch Erica would be a tough sell - she would still be in the 'keep all penises away from me forever' stage as the aches and bleeding were still going.

Hiccup reappeared just before lunch, windswept and clearly harried off his feet. Foot. He sat in the vacated space between Valka and Astrid, clearly torn between the two as they were both holding babies.

"My gods, you would think I had been gone weeks rather than days the way everyone reacted. How have you four been?"

"Good. Raider is remarkably docile."

Hiccup leant over to see Raider sleeping.

"Against his sister-slash-niece and her regularly used lungs?"

As if knowing she was being discussed, Erica started gurgling. Hiccup turned around to see her little face, reaching to lift Erica into his arms.

"Hey little lady. Don't worry, most Vikings like yelling so you'll fit right in. Raider is just gonna be more like me and Fishlegs, I'll bet he reads the Book of Dragons before you but you fly before him."

Astrid couldn't help chuckling, watching Hiccup chatter away to their daughter.

"You've already thought about that?"

He nodded, tickling Erica's drooly chin and she gurgled happily.

"Absolutely. I've already planned the speech that'll be read at my funeral when you kill me for suggesting they get flight suits."

Astrid glared, already mentally selecting the axe she would use to kill him for that suggestion.

"In your dreams."

"See? I was right Erica, mommy Astrid doesn't want you diving off a dragon like I do. In her defence, you are a little small."

Valka was tittering to herself behind Hiccup as Astrid continued glaring, even as she knew he was intentionally winding her up.

"I don't like that _you_ dive off dragons."

"Hey! At least I have a suit. Mom literally slid off Toothless' wing once in mid-air. If Cloudjumper hadn't been there she would have plunged to an icy death."

Behind him, Valka rolled her eyes.

"I knew Cloudjumper was there. And I've been dragon-dancing in the air for decades, I'd wager I'm safer than you as I've had more practice."

"See this Erica? You get two moms, I get two Haddock women ganging up on me. Be prepared Raider, you'll have three."

If Astrid swatted him, Hiccup had totally earned it.

-HTTYD-

 **Regularly scheduled threesome smut will resume soon, don't worry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Update - uh, I can't say that I was to be honest! Second generation incest seems like it's asking for trouble?**

 **Death Fury - thanks**

 **MidwestMexican - I love how often you say keep it coming like you haven't spent enough time following my stuff to know I can't stop writing.**

 **SquallofVIII - Axe-strid! That's her new nickname.**

-HTTYD-

"If we make a big production of it, people will look more closely. I'll mention it to the other riders but.. Just be seen out and about together and if anyone doesn't believe our story of where the baby came from, they can ask me for verification."

Hiccup leant down, kissing Raider and Erica each on their little heads. Then he straightened up, leaning to kiss Astrid and Valka in turn.

"I gotta go. Duty calls. Sorry I can't spend all my time loving you little miracles."

He cast wistful looks at both before he and Toothless headed out, leaving the babies and mothers behind. None of them enjoyed being separated, but chiefdom was chiefdom. Raider was only a couple of days old, and Valka was still unsteady on her feet but she was sure she could make it to the Meade Hall for lunch, which would put them in view of everyone with the baby.

"You sure you're up to this today?"

"Mhmm. It would only be more suspect if I vanished and appeared with the babe after enough time to be considered recovered. So long as we walk slowly, which is expected when carrying a baby, I should be fine."

Valka spent much of the morning resting after breakfast, at one point holding both Erica and Raider to coo and sing at them and Astrid couldn't help but love her a little bit more for it. Erica adored her other mother; Raider was a little young to care about much other than a breast to nurse from, fresh diapers and a lot of sleeping. Astrid liked to think he didn't hate her at least.

"She loves you so much."

The older woman smiled, eyes closing as Astrid leant in and kissed her.

"And I love her very much also. You and Hiccup did a wonderful job there."

Astrid felt herself smiling as she looked down at Erica gurgling next to her brother.

"Yeah. But Raider is pretty damn adorable himself."

"Quite so. They'll grow into beautiful people."

Astrid took Erica to change her, then offered to do Raider too since she was up and Valka was saving her strength.

"Are you going to ask me yet?"

Trying to clean up a kicking baby, Astrid could only glance over to where Valka was holding Erica.

"Ask you what?"

"If I'll take both of the babes so you and Hiccup can be alone."

"Oh. Wait, how do you know I was thinking that?"

Valka chuckled, lifting Erica up to kiss her little nose.

"You're at the point you aren't feeling any pain. I'm _well_ aware of your sex drive, and you've been eyeing Hiccup more often than usual.".

Astrid felt her cheeks heat slightly. Which was ridiculous when she considered the fact she'd had sex quite regularly with the woman, so it wasn't surprising or even strange that Valka knew Astrid enjoyed sex and enjoyed it often. Or had before pregnancy and birth put a stopper in the whole process.

"I was trying to work out how to ask without it coming across like rubbing it in your face that I'm back to normal while you're not."

"Honestly Astrid, sex is the _last_ thing on my mind right now. And gods know poor Hiccup has been so patient and understanding with us both."

Done with Raider, Astrid carried him back over to sit next to Valka, enjoying the sight of their little babies next to each other. They were the sweetest things.

"You ready to start heading up?"

"Mhmm. Though I should feed the little one in advance, he should settle nicely then."

Astrid agreed, trading babies so Valka could suckle Raider. Erica soon decided that looked most interesting, grizzling until Astrid lowered her shift and offered her a nipple to nurse from. Soon with two fed and burped babies, the two women tied them into their slings around their chests. By far a more effective way to transport them than the small push carts Astrid saw Mrs Larsson using.

Of course, her baby was terrifying to look at so maybe she didn't want it close to her face.

"You sure you're up to this?"

She asked as they put on leggings and boots to head outside away from their fires.

"Yes. I'm in pain but not enormously so."

Astrid couldn't help laughing as they got outside - Valka went right up to Cloudjumper and had him carry her up the hill in a matter of seconds. Stormfly, not to be outdone, did the same and dropped Astrid next to her.

"Show off dragons!"

Some of the villagers on their way to the Hall called out, but Astrid and Valka were busy giggling and commending the strength of the knots tying their babies slings.

"Is the chiefs mom holding a baby?"

"I think so!"

They carried on in and found Hiccup sat at his chief table already, beaming up at them when the two approached and Astrid could see in both how they disliked not being able to be affectionate around others - with Valka's pregnancy, they had spent much of their time indoors where Hiccup and Valka could be tactile with impunity.

"Hey you two. And you, little lady!"

Hiccup wrangled Erica from her sling before Astrid sat down, the distraction of the chief holding his daughter allowing Valka to sit delicately while nobody was looking. Erica drooled and gurgled up at her daddy, all gummy smiles and waving a fist in joy.

"Oh chief, she's such a beauty!"

"That's cus she got her mothers looks."

Hiccup had made that mention before, and clarified it to his lovers; he looked much like Valka, so almost everything in Erica's face came from both women. He kissed Erica's forehead as the other riders came to get a look, the only ones who were allowed to approach Hiccup during mealtimes as his pre-chief friends. Since the Haddocks so rarely ate in the Hall, Hiccup had to impose the rule to let him actually eat something.

"So, this the mystery baby you adopted on a revenge mission?"

Hiccup kept his composure, even as Valka visibly tensed while taking a sip of water.

"Nice way to put it Ruff. Yeah, this is Raider. We did look for... _any_ other people there but he was just all alone. Mom decided it was a sign we had better things in life than revenge."

"Wow. That's so beautiful."

Tuff wiped his eyes, tearing up in his peculiar way that he did. Snotlout wrinkled his brow as he surveyed the infant, then turned back to the mutton leg in his hand. Fishlegs tapped his fingers together, jumping about excitedly.

"The first chief to have two children in four generations!"

"Really? That's pretty cool. I just like the idea of Erica having an in-house best friend. Not like you two though."

Hiccup indicated the twins, who looked at each other trying to work out if he was insulting them. Astrid took advantage of not eating around Erica in her sling, devouring the chicken leg in front of her eagerly. Hiccup eventually sat down next to her and finished the soup and bread he was eating before they joined him.

"How was your morning?"

"Mostly house repairs from kids who don't know dragon eggs blow up. This afternoon I'm in the forge, so I'll have to take a bath before I cook anything so as not to get tanning dye or leather in dinner."

Astrid nodded, watching Hiccup tickle Erica's damp chin with a smile.

"Send a Terror mail when you're about to leave and I'll heat up the bath water for you."

"Sounds good, thank you milady."

She smiled, spotting Valka smirk lightly at the two and knowing what she was thinking. It was true; Astrid wholly intended to have sex with her husband that night. Hiccup openly went to say goodbye to Raider where everyone could see, but it hid his whisper of love to his mother when she kissed his cheek. Astrid had to fight a smile watching them, not wanting to give away how much she loved all three of the Haddocks stood there while she put Erica back in her sling.

"Ready to go?"

Hiccup was already gone, but she and Valka had stayed to eat and, as ever, Vikings paid scarce attention to things that weren't their lunch. Mostly, they had been left alone.

"Mhmm."

Valka walked down this time, and Cloudjumper looked a little offended until she promised they would come sit outside with him. They took turns in the bathroom, Valka fed Raider again - the boy had an appetite - and they took a couple of furs out to sit on the grass beside their hut with their dragons. It wasn't snowing and the babies were well-wrapped, so they were fine.

"About what you were saying earlier..."

"Of you and Hiccup?"

Valka was smirking playfully, would probably have leant closer and nuzzled Astrid's throat to make her squirm if they were indoors.

"Yeah. Would you mind if he and I were alone after dinner?"

"Not a bit. Just ensure you nurse Erica beforehand, it will both ensure you aren't _interrupted_ and helps reduce the discomfort in your chest during sex."

"Thanks."

They stayed out for an hour, watching Cloudjumper and Stormfly play and passing villagers enquired about the babies until they agreed to head inside.

"Tired?"

"A little."

Astrid smiled fondly as Valka yawned into her hand.

"Raider is falling asleep, go take a nap."

"Are you sure?"

That told Astrid how tired she was; Valka usually protested more.

"Positive. I owe you in advance."

She smiled, kissed Astrid, then Raider and Erica on their little heads before taking herself off toward their bed for a rest. Astrid didn't begrudge her at all, birth was exhausting and she had given birth less than a week ago. Raider went in his crib for a nap too, leaving Astrid and Erica to stare at each other in quiet peace for a little while.

"I love you so much little one. You and your brother."

Astrid still occasionally wondered if she would ever resent their way of life; sharing her husband with another woman and the child of that union. But she loved Valka and Raider so completely it seemed madness. It was probably because so much importance was placed on the pair up, have babies and stick together until one was dead.

Their relationship didn't fit with much of that. Or rather, it did but there were three of them. Two of whom happened to be mother and son. Astrid had found that strange at first, then adjusted. Now it seemed rather odd again to her, in the context of her inability to envision feeling that way about her own children.

But then, Valka and Hiccup hadn't been 'family' together for much of their lives. It wasn't quite the same thing.

Hiccup's Terror mail arrived before Valka rose, but she was stirring when Astrid went up to heat the bath water for the chief to take his bath.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Hiccup is on his way back so I'm putting the bath on."

"Mmm. I'm getting up now anyway."

Valka rose from the bed, sleep-soft and beautiful as she stretched and sighed. Astrid's stomach fluttered pleasantly at the sight, a firm reminder she _adored_ the woman who had given birth to and then had sex with her husband. She had the Terror light the logs to heat the water, then returned to Valka.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you for allowing me the break."

"Don't be silly, you needed it and Raider slept through anyway."

"Already? He's such an angel."

Astrid chuckled, wrapping her arms around Valka in turn when she was sleepily embraced. They heard the door open downstairs, heard Hiccup greet Raider and call out to them.

"There are unattended babies down here!"

As they came back down, Hiccup was holding a toy out to Erica over her crib, where she was babbling and trying to grab it above her head.

"They _were_ napping, as was Valka. I just went to put your bath on."

Hiccup smiled, mindful not to put his grubby hands on anyones clean-ish clothes, leaning to kiss them both.

"I'm gonna take my bath, then I'll come make dinner."

"We'll be waiting won't we baby?"

Astrid waved at him with Erica's hand, making both her and Hiccup giggle as he clunked up the stairs to bathe and change into his lounging tunic. He came down ten minutes later clean and changed, hair damp but it would soon dry over the fire as he moved to start dinner. Astrid's stomach growled as the smell of meat and yak gravy filled the hut, eventually becoming steaming bowls of delicious food for the three adults.

"Gods this is good. Can we make you a househusband instead?"

"I wish I could be, but unfortunately I had to be the chiefs son. Which means I don't get that choice."

Hiccup shook off the morbid expression on his face, turning back to dig in to his dinner. He occasionally expressed his unhappiness at the inheritance he never really wanted, but it passed. Astrid hoped she could cheer him up after dinner. Valka certainly thought along those lines an hour or so after they relaxed post-hearty-meal, that playful smirk ghosting over her smile. Astrid nursed and winded Erica, then placed her down in her cradle for a nap.

Throwing a glance her way, Astrid got a nod from Valka. She stood, taking Hiccup's hand and leading him to what _was_ Valka's bedroom before she moved in to theirs. Hiccup followed in confusion, though his response was pretty instantaneous as Astrid leant up and kissed him.

"Don't worry, I cleared it with your mom that she didn't mind watching the kids for us."

"Oh. So you're..."

He trailed off, flushing.

"Yep. Pretty sure I'm good to go again, but that doesn't mean you can stint on the foreplay."

Hiccup growled, kissing her before pushing her toward the bed.

"When have you _ever_ known me to do that?"

"We've never gone three months without having sex before."

He kissed her again, hungry and heated as his body pressed to hers and Astrid felt a ripple of arousal as his erection dug into her belly. Their clothes didn't last long, and Hiccup gave no indication that he minded the changes pregnancy had wrought on Astrid's body as he raked his hands over her skin, stroking and squeezing and groping. He was mindful of her breasts, gentle to a fault with the parts that fed their daughter.

"I think I'm gonna go off the minute we start, so..."

"So we trade oral first?"

Astrid smirked, and Hiccup nodded in response. He agreeably went on to his back, cock hard and swollen against his belly when Astrid reached to lift it up, lapping the leaking precum from the tip and humming to herself; she hadn't realised how much she missed this. His taste, his smell, the little whimpers that left his throat between lower, harsher moans.

"Thor, not gonna last long."

Astrid lifted her head, smiling up at him.

"It's ok babe."

He nodded, head falling back as Astrid took the sensitive tip back in her mouth, suckling and tonguing the hot spots to help Hiccup release some long overdue tension. It didn't take much to have him spilling thick and hot down her throat, back arching and hips jerking as he moaned aloud.

"Sorry, I'm a little hair trigger."

Hiccup was shuddering, skin flushed as Astrid wiped her mouth and straightened up a little.

"Totally understandable babe. That's why you got to go first."

He smiled, leaning up to kiss her again hungrily before rolling them over, pressing their bodies together for the intimacy of just feeling the others bare skin. Then he was kissing down her neck, nuzzling her swollen chest and softened, stretch-marked belly. There was no change to the heat and desire in his eyes for the difference, soothing any nerves she might have had.

Astrid was already wet when Hiccup reached for her thighs, pushing them wider apart and peppering kisses across the sensitive skin there first. His beautiful green eyes fixed on hers from between her spread legs, then his tongue was dragging up along her clit and Astrid almost screamed. _Gods_ she had missed it more than she realised, quivering in response and pressing down on his hot mouth.

Hiccup wasn't the only one who was going to break quickly, Astrid knew. She was hypersensitive, desperate, needed to come _now_ but Hiccup was drawing it out and kept backing off before she got too close to the peak. He backed off again, replacing his mouth with his mouth with his fingers to stroke her before slowly pushing one inside her. Astrid wriggled impatiently, used to him using two to fuck her on until she was a shuddering wreck.

"Am I hurting you?"

 _Oh._ Hiccup wanted to make sure she could take it, take him.

"No! No pain here."

He smiled, working the one finger back and forth until Astrid whined in frustration. Then he finally added a second, filling her a little better and Astrid moaned appreciatively. His tongue joined his fingers, the combination stoking the fire in Astrid's gut until she was trembling, clutching at the bed covers and arching her back as a climax tore through her. Hiccup kept her going through the waves until Astrid fell, spent and twitching to the bed.

"Mmm, forgot how good you were at that."

She stretched leisurely, watching Hiccup lick his fingers and wipe his face. His cock was full again, straining upwards and looking so enticing. Still needing a minute to come down, Astrid beckoned her husband back up the bed and kissed him deeply.

"You don't have to carry on if you're yanno, done."

Astrid shook her head, running a hand down his slim but firm chest, tracing the solid muscles of his lean abdomen.

"I want you, just a little out of practice."

"We can go as slow as you need" kiss "or stop whenever you want" kiss "I don't want you feeling like you have to do this for me."

Leaning up to kiss him again, Astrid nuzzled his jaw.

"I don't feel that way, I've been waiting for this as long as you."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Just... be gentle."

Hiccup smiled, no hint of his rough excitement earlier as he caressed her tenderly. Kisses were scattered over her neck and collarbone and shoulders, one pressed into her wrist and another to her nose.

"I love you so much Astrid."

She arched her hips, seeking his erection to fill her deeply.

"I love you too babe. _**Need**_ you."

"Swear you'll tell me if it's too soon?"

Astrid nodded, agreeing to anything if it meant Hiccup would get on and get inside her.

"I swear."

Hiccup still went slow, but he eventually aimed his cock and pressed into her inch by inch, the intimacy of him residing within her body powerful, almost overwhelming.

"Gods Astrid..."

He murmured against her neck, breath hot and ragged as his arms trembled supporting his weight. Astrid shuddered beneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tight.

"Fuck I missed this."

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Slow babe."

"Of course."

When Astrid managed to relax around him, Hiccup began thrusting slowly. He was a little shaky, out of practice himself but it didn't really matter. Astrid was on fire just to be sharing this connection with him again. The last time they had done this, they were not yet parents. Now, the connection ran even deeper, Astrid somehow loved him more than she had before Erica was born, before she saw him with Raider in his arms.

The pleasure was secondary, but still wracked through her in waves as Hiccup thrust deep and steady, one hand on the bed and the other running up and down her hip, her thigh. Astrid lifted her legs, tightening them around his waist to hold him closer to her.

She buried her hands in his thick hair, kissing Hiccup deeply until the moans and gasps his cock won from her made it too difficult. Hiccup still nipped at her lip, eyes fixed on her face like he never needed another sight for the rest of his life.

Astrid could feel a dull ache somewhere, but it barely registered through the haze as Hiccup kept thrusting, his lower abdomen rubbing at her clit and knowing fingers stroked her sensitive waist, tickled the sensitive patch on the side of her ribs.

"G-gonna come Hiccup."

She hadn't expected to, hadn't really minded that when she craved Hiccup inside her for the intimacy, the closeness but those steadily rocking hips were driving Astrid to the peak, one she so badly wanted to topple over the edge of with Hiccup buried inside her.

"Thank Thor, me too."

Astrid bucked her hips trying to urge Hiccup along more, aching to feel him come inside her again at last. Hiccup didn't disappoint, spilling into her oh-so-receptive body with a choked groan against her neck. His fingers managed to rub at her clit, ensuring Astrid followed him to Valhalla and murmuring 'I love you' against her neck over and over as they came down.

Hiccup's cock softened and slid out of her, leaving an aching soreness behind that Astrid relished. The reminder they had finally shared their bodies again.

"You alright love?"

"I am _awesome._ A tad sore, but knew that would happen."

Hiccup held her close, kissing her cheek as they cuddled and caressed each other. He stroked her hair, ran circles over her belly and when he realised Astrid had _mortifyingly_ leaked, he got her some cloth to clean up her chest.

"Aren't you put off?"

"By the fact your body does this amazing thing that lets you feed our daughter? Not a bit."

Reassured, Astrid used the cloth to wipe the mess from her thighs too, then tossed it aside and stretched lazily.

"Come on, back to your mom because I don't like us not sleeping as a three."

"As you wish milady."

Hiccup helped her dress, all tactile and cuddly as he kissed and touched her. They headed back out to where Valka was dozing on the old chief chair, Erica on her chest and Raider in his cradle with Toothless curled up next to it.

Astrid picked up Erica, letting Hiccup kneel down to gently wake Valka up. He kissed her nose, which wrinkled up cutely before her eyes opened up. Hiccup kissed her lips, winning a soft hum from his mother.

"Hey you. Fancy coming to bed?"

Valka nodded, getting up and they retired to their bedroom. Hiccup changed their babies diapers after they were fed, visibly brighter and less tightly wound than he had been only hours before. The trio tangled up in bed together, Astrid loving the mass of limbs around her, multiple sets of breathing and the lazy fumble to trade last kisses and touches before they fell asleep.

She was still sore the next morning, but gods she felt better for getting back in the saddle. Figuratively speaking.

-HTTYD-

 **Woo! New chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to say I'm getting back into my stride but it would be a lie. Still... I'm trying.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid finished with Erica and placed her down in her crib, checking Raider was still sleeping like a Hotburple and smiling as he shifted in his fur wrap. He was a beautiful little thing, with big green eyes and a lighter shade of his parents reddish-brown autumn mops. He often grabbed Astrid's finger when she was holding him, which just melted her heart.

Satisfied both were settled, Astrid made to go back downstairs.

"H-Hiccup!"

She knew _that_ tone anywhere, both surprised and unsurprised to see Valka arching her back and writhing in her chair, Hiccup's messy hair visible between her thighs where he knelt on the floor.

Guess she was feeling back on sexual form too. Astrid was glad; it had been amazing but still slightly strange to only be two constantly for the last month or so, rather than a rarity because their third was out.

Astrid sat down on the stairs, watching hungrily as Hiccup appeared to be putting a great deal of energy into whatever he was up to. Valka's head tipped back, moaning and gasping and doing her best to ride her sons eager tongue. Heat built in her own groin as she watched, knowing Hiccup could send her to Valhalla with his mouth and torn between jealousy and arousal as she observed her other lover climb to possibly the first release in some two or three _months._

Sure enough, Valka could take little of the exquisite attentions before she quaked in the chair, knuckles visibly so tight on the chair arms Astrid could see them turn white. Those moans were locked in Astrid's memory, knowing how Valka whimpered and gasped and quivered at the heights of pleasure.

Hiccup lifted his head at last, lust and hunger written over his shining face, wet as he licked his lips. Valka continued letting out little whines and whimpers, trembling weakly.

"Was that ok? Any pain?"

"Mmm."

She raised her hand in a thumbs up motion, relaxing deeply into her seat as Hiccup stood, wiping his mouth on his tunic. Astrid squirmed and the stairs creaked, Hiccup's molten gaze turning up toward where she was sat, caught. Hiccup beckoned her closer and Astrid went on only slightly-shaky legs, more aroused than she'd realised until standing.

"Enjoy the show did we?"

His hand came around to splay on her lower back, pulling her close and capturing her lips. Astrid could taste Valka on his tongue still, fresh pulses of arousal heating her blood as Hiccup kissed her thoroughly, teeth scraping across her lip telling that Hiccup was pretty tightly wound himself. His erection digging into her hip was another hint.

Their front door knocked and Hiccup growled, squeezing Astrid's ass and wiping his mouth again before casting a look to Valka, who was looking a little too dopey but otherwise fully dressed. He headed to the door, pulling it open and Astrid was fairly certain whoever it was could tell they'd interrupted the chief getting hot under the tunic.

"Sorry to disturb you chief. You're needed at the Great Hall for the meeting about yaks."

She recognised Eret's voice, wondering when he would stop being used by the other villagers as an errand boy. Not wanting to upset anyone, Eret always agreed.

"Damnit. Forgot about that. Give me a few minutes? I was uh, busy."

Eret snorted, but composed himself as he saw Astrid behind Hiccup's back. She gave a little wave.

"Of course."

Hiccup pushed the door closed, rolling his eyes and dragging a hand through his mussed hair with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go say bye to the kids and then I guess I'm going to go argue with mad old men full of mead about yaks."

"Try saying that five times fast."

Hiccup glared, climbing the stairs still barefoot to check in on the babes. It wasn't pleasant news to any of them - both Astrid and Valka were sufficiently hot-blooded too. Though... they had each other. Poor Hiccup had to go to a very un-sexy meeting while two eager women stayed behind in their hut.

He came down in chief cloak and a heavier tunic - probably to hide the erection Astrid could feel when he kissed her goodbye. Valka got similar treatment, his hungry kisses leaving her a little dazed as he growled before whistling to Toothless and heading out to where Eret still waited - Astrid could hear Skullcrusher grumble in greeting.

She assumed Hiccup would have mentioned if either of their babies were awake, so when Valka kissed her soundly Astrid had no reason to argue. They made it to what was outwardly still her bedroom, leaving the door ajar in case one woke but otherwise there was nothing to distract from bodies hitting the bed.

Valka's hands pushed up beneath her tunic, cupping her softened hips and thighs. In a way, Astrid minded her doing it less than Hiccup; her body had gone through similar changes and while she knew it was madness, Astrid occasionally worried Hiccup's interest in her body could wane. They stripped each other quite quickly, left only in their undergarments once Valka made short work of both their breast bindings.

Intimately familiar with the changes pregnancy and the ensuing events caused, both women were delicate with their lovers swollen and even sometimes sore chests. Valka ran her fingers along the side of her breast, smiling as Astrid trembled a little. They kissed lazily, nuzzling and mouthing at jaws and necks and lips. Valka so loved to cover Astrid in kisses, lips pressing along her collarbone and shoulder, the flat line between her breasts as she peeled off Astrid's underwear.

When her mouth was coasting her stomach, Astrid knew what the goal was but she still gasped in shock as a hot tongue pressed in, burning against her clit. Her back arched clean off the bed, Valka's hands pinning her hips down as her eager mouth devoured the younger woman with a primal hunger. Not that Hiccup stinted on oral, but Astrid had still missed Valka's attentions _very_ much.

Valka pulled back to breathe, nipping at Astrid's inner thigh and the sharp pleasure-pain on the sensitive spot made her jerk. Nimble fingers worked their way inside her, doubling the intense heat burning between Astrid's thighs as Valka's tongue tormented every inch of her.

Hiccup had left Astrid quite tightly wound, so Valka's constant efforts were soon rewarded with her coming violently on her tongue, trying in vain against Valka's grip to rut against her mouth and sustain the climax. Eventually she fell back to the bed, moaning softly as little aftershocks ran through her. Valka smiled and rubbed circles on the inside of her knee as Astrid came down, stretching leisurely when no longer worried about kicking Valka off the bed.

Wiping her mouth on a discarded shift, Valka crawled up the bed and Astrid kissed her eagerly. It took more energy than she expected to have, finding a second wind as she pushed Valka on to her back. It had taken a while for her to get over her nerves and go down on Valka, but she didn't do it often. It wasn't out of laziness or lack of want... Astrid just loved _watching_ her. Valka bucked and thrashed on Astrid's fingers, moaning and arching beautifully.

She never complained in the least, and was often treated to the sight of Astrid tasting her on Hiccup's mouth and cock. Astrid slipped her fingers between soft thighs, reveling in the hitch of Valka's breath, soft moans escaping her parted lips. There was something incredibly erotic about feeling Valka hot and wet on her fingers, as arousing as feeling Hiccup harden in her hand.

"Gods Astrid..."

Her breathy exhalations of pleasure made Astrid wetter, tingling despite the recent satisfaction but Valka's own peak was more pressing now. Astrid pressed her fingers inside her husbands mother, enjoying the sudden gasp as she crooked her fingers upward to touch the spot that made Valka quake and cry out, thighs shaking where they rested either side of Astrid's knees.

Astrid watched as her head rolled back, exposing her gorgeous pale throat above where sharp collarbones moved beneath lightly freckled skin. Her slender hands fisted in the bed pelt, the taut lines of her limbs telling Astrid she was close. Torn between watching and wanting it to be as explosive an end as possible, Astrid dropped her head and ran her tongue over the firm little bud of Valka's clit until she won the sounds that signalled Valka reaching Valhalla.

She fell back to the current realm slowly, whimpering as Astrid's fingers left her body, hastily wiped off on the bed furs. As Valka's cries had died down, Astrid had heard new ones.

"I think one woke up and disturbed the other."

Valka chuckled, pushing herself into a seated position on somewhat uncooperative arms. They both threw on their shifts for a little modesty in case Hiccup came back, opening the door and inadvertently showing off two naked women.

Both Raider and Erica wanted feeding and subsequently changing, and both were utterly beautiful little people already. Raider was two months old by then, apparently stockier and sturdier than Hiccup had been at that age which relieved his father greatly; Hiccup had feared passing his weedy stature and sickly bodies to his children. Erica's pudgy belly and round cheeks and Raider's strong fists and chunky legs were both putting paid to those concerns.

"Anyone home?"

"Up here babe."

Astrid called back, hearing Hiccup's metal leg every other step as he came up the stairs. He tossed his chiefs cloak on the back of his desk chair, then headed over and sat in the space created between Astrid and Valka. He reached for Erica as she wasn't still nursing, nuzzling her cheek and smiling at his daughter.

 _"Yaks._ I had to have a meeting explaining that everyone is entitled to yak milk, but if they want more than their share then they can have their own yak."

Astrid chuckled at her husbands disgruntled face, though when Erica reached up and touched him Hiccup visibly brightened. Erica's bright eyes fixed on her daddy, something resembling a smile stretching her lips and tipping them up at the sides.

"Hey, look here. I think she's getting a tooth."

Astrid and Valka both peered in where Hiccup pointed, gently pushing Erica's bottom lip aside to show the white bump just visible in the pink gums.

"It's ok for you, you don't have to have her start biting on your nipple."

"I promise to kiss it better?"

If Hiccup wasn't holding their daughter, she would punch his arm.

"Still, it's meant to be a good sign they start getting teeth by six months. I suppose I can live with that."

Hiccup smiled, Valka joining in behind him as she shifted Raider up to wind him.

"Why don't you two go flying? I get to fly every day, you two never get the chance much lately. I can watch the kids."

Astrid and Valka both made token protests, but it was hard to deny how badly they both wanted to be up in the air with their dragons.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Go. Get some air, feel some exhilaration."

Astrid kissed her husband thoroughly, Valka following suit while Astrid moved to get herself dressed properly for the first time in days. They both carried their respective birthed babies downstairs for Hiccup while he had a quick clean up in the bathroom, rinsing the smell of ale and yak from his skin and wearing his lounging tunic when he came down to two excitable women.

"What are you waiting for, a contract?"

"To make sure you hadn't changed your mind."

"You think me so cruel? Go on, Cloudjumper and Stormfly were patiently waiting outside a few minutes ago."

Sure enough, Hiccup had brought their dragons along to ensure they could go straight to flying. It was almost early evening but both were accomplished night flyers. Stormfly and Cloudjumper both greeted them happily, both fond of their offspring and also grizzly about the lack of quality time spent flying.

"Come on girl. Lets show these two how fast we are."

"I think that may be a challenge Cloudjumper!"

Something about the way Valka said her dragons name went right through Astrid like hot yak milk, leaving buttery warmth inside her. Her voice was so beautiful. They both climbed up on their dragons backs, something very noticeable in the slight lack of purchase from her thighs telling Astrid she was a little out of practice. Now Erica didn't need feeding _every_ hour or so, Astrid hoped they could remedy that.

"You bet it is."

Valka threw Astrid a playful smirk, sitting more securely on her Stormcutter than she usually did, possibly aware she too hadn't flown massive amounts the last few months. Though with over two decades of practice, she would probably figuratively be back in the saddle in no time.

They took it gently to readjust for a couple of miles, but once Astrid's body remembered how to tighten her thighs and she had reacquainted herself with the wind whipping through her clothes, whistling past her ears... they _really_ got into flying.

"Come on Stormfly. Show him its not just about having four wings."

Her Nadder squawked, flapping faster as they tumbled through clouds and laughed with the pure joy, the _rush_ of flying and grappling with fierce winds. They came to a stop at no particularly defined point, grinning at each other from the backs of their dragons.

"By the gods I've missed this."

"Me too. I mean don't get me wrong, the kids are well worth it. But I can still be happy they are getting older and don't need to be strapped to my chest all the time."

"Absolutely. I needed this so much."

Astrid nodded in agreement, even the sound of wing beats music to her starving soul as she got back into the swing of soaring through the air.

"We'll have to be sure we thank Hiccup for all but throwing us at these guys. Come on girl, what say we do a little diving?"

Stormfly did so, Cloudjumper not flinging himself down as violently since Valka had nothing to grab hold of for the vertical dive - she needed to hold on to something or Cloudjumper would simply leave her behind. They dipped and dived and zipped around for what felt like days, though it was likely only an hour or two at most.

Closer to where the moon was starting to shine in the ever-moving ocean, Astrid felt a twinge in her chest, reminding her that while Erica didn't need feeding as often, Raider would and so they should get back.

"Ready to go home?"

"Mhmm."

They dismounted their dragons, giddy with the flight, and headed in to their hut. Hiccup was sound asleep on the sofa, Erica in one arm while Raider rested in a sling around his chest. They were the most adorable picture, Toothless like a huge black guard dog as he slumbered next to them between floor and dying fire. Astrid tossed a log onto it, fuelling the flames while Valka delicately stepped toward the pile of sleeping children - Hiccup looked five years younger when soft with sleep and at peace with his babies.

Gently, she nudged Hiccup's shoulder. He grumbled and shifted but seemed to realise he had weights on him, beautiful green eyes opening to peek at the babes sleeping upon him

"Group naps are the best. Enjoy your dragon downtime?"

"Very. Was just what I needed. I'm gonna go change so I can feed the little screamer."

"Indeed. We shall return soon darling."

She and Valka changed back to their comfy shifts that allowed easy access to their chests, stretching out muscles she had almost forgotten how to use. They retrieved their children from Hiccup's chest and he sat up, yawning slightly and rubbing his stomach.

"Guessing it was dinner sometime recently?"

Until he mentioned that, Astrid had forgotten she was hungry.

"Definitely. If it wasn't we are making it dinner time."

Hiccup chuckled, stumbling and stretching as he got up and began hunting through whatever food they had.

"I could make stew but it'll take time... that can wait til tomorrow. Yak pies all round?"

Astrid would have almost even eaten the twins cooking, she was so hungry. Yak pies sounded excellent.

"Works for me."

"Me too."

They gelled together quite well, Astrid never tired of noticing. Dinner and dragons, children and cuddles. Sex and seduction, Astrid smirked to herself as Hiccup eyed them both over dinner. He had been interrupted earlier after all.

-HTTYD-

 **Expect a time jump in the next chapter. Only so long I can write babies before I start wanting to climb the walls.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's try this writing malarkey again.**

 **Chapter is a time jump of about two years.**

-HTTYD-

It didn't take _that_ long for people to start noticing Raider.

Or rather, the fact Raider looked like a Haddock.

It was his second birthday, he and Erica both walking and talking and babbling to dragons. Astrid would occasionally look at them both growing in awe; not because they were aging, but because they marked the length of the relationship shared between she, Hiccup and Valka. The relationship that they had managed to keep secret, and that had stayed so remarkably stable Astrid could scarcely believe it.

Slim arms slid around her waist and Astrid recognised her scent immediately, turning her head and she felt Valka's lips across her own. It was like swallowing a hot drink, warmth filling her body as she experienced the touch of her lover.

"Mama!"

Two excitable voices called out to them, finding two toddlers sticky with dragon saliva where Toothless had been undoubtedly licking their faces. Sure enough, the Night Fury looked gleeful and unapologetic. His rider and the father of both young ones was snickering to himself in the corner, attempting to look as though he were hard at work on something for a village council meeting. Astrid was fairly sure it was all a ruse to get out of cleaning dragon spit off of boisterous two year olds.

"Come on you two, lets get that off your face."

She and Valka leant down and each picked up a child, placing them on the table to make it easier to reach their mucky faces. Astrid had ended up with Raider since he was closest to her, and his freckled cheeks and scruffy hair _screamed_ Haddock traits. She may be biased, but Astrid felt like the fact he was Hiccup and Valka's child was written across his face.

Though she considered it unlikely anyone else would pick _that_ out - Hiccup and Valka looked alike enough that their resemblance would, if noticed, likely be put down as familial rather than paternal.

Still, Raider was becoming harder to deny as one of the Haddock bloodline.

The heavy bundling all infants got against the cold weather of Berk was helping to disguise it for now, but Astrid suspected they would have to address it eventually.

She just wasn't expecting _how_ that came about.

The day after Raider's birthday, Hiccup had to get back to chiefing. He took Erica and Raider along to the Hall with him, allowing Astrid and Valka time to bathe and fly... _after_ they spent a little time enjoying the freedom in bed together.

Stormfly and Cloudjumper had bonded over their limited riding time, but it had become much more of a regular occurrence since the young Haddocks were old enough to not need a nursing mother nearby. Valka was long back to her pre-pregnancy flying techniques, currently standing atop Cloudjumpers neck and twirling through the air completely at ease.

Astrid was a little jealous - she could stand on Stormfly's back, and even do some acrobatics upon the saddle but that pure confidence from twenty years of practically _being_ a dragon... she may never match Valka's skill level.

The woman in question leapt across and landed behind Astrid with startling ease, slipping her arms around Astrid's waist again and kissing the side of her neck. Astrid shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold air around them, heart pounding as a hand ran across her thigh. Before Astrid could decide to try sex on a dragon, Valka had hopped back across to Cloudjumper with a coy smile.

Astrid growled but the sound was lost to the whistling winds, though she suspected Valka knew the blonde had let out a sound of frustration. It didn't matter they'd fucked before they left to fly... Astrid wanted her _now._ But her options were cut the flight short or wait until the kids were in bed and Hiccup could be involved. Neither were hugely appealing.

But Astrid was nothing if not strictly disciplined, forcing her budding arousal away to enjoy tumbling through the clouds with Stormfly, Cloudjumper nearby with Valka showing off how her Stormcutter could spin all the way around and she didn't have to _hold on._ Just ran in place like a log roll. Her grumbling stomach became the signal they ought to head back, landing outside the Meade Hall to peer in looking for Hiccup.

"You after the chief lass?"

"Yeah, he here Seamus?"

"Nah, left about half hour ago with those precious little ones. And the pirate."

Mostly, everyone had long gotten used to Eret - he ran the classes for under tens at Dragon Academy with Fishlegs and repaired dragon stables the rest of the time. Firebreathing lizards went through a few. But the pirate nickname lingered.

Even Valka got on with Eret now.

"Thanks Seamus."

They hopped back up on their dragons, scouring the town below for the chief. Astrid didn't spot him so opted to land at their home, heading in to find Hiccup, Eret and the two toddlers. Hiccup looked eerily pale, Eret far calmer.

"I'll uh, leave you to it chief. Think about what I said yeah?"

Eret bade them farewell, receiving sticky little fist bumps from the two-year olds as he left. Hiccup didn't seem to notice Eret leaving, staring into the wall like it had answers to silent questions until Erica climbed up into his lap. The weight pulling on his leggings as she heaved herself up snapped Hiccup out of his daze, recognition lighting his features.

"Hey. Good flight?"

Astrid scooped up Raider before he got his chubby little hands on Hiccup's charcoal dagger that had seemingly been knocked off the desk, then sat the side of Hiccup closest while Valka swept around the fire and sat his other side.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Mhmm."

"Then why did you look like you had just seen Odin's wrath? And what was Eret here for?"

Hiccup opened and closed his mouth soundlessly several times, looking down at Raider who was comfortably resting against Astrid, big green eyes fluttering as he fought naptime.

"He came to see me about Raider."

"What about Raider?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly, fiddling with Erica's messy hair.

"He asked if... if he was mine. In the uh, literal sense."

Astrid suspected her own eyes went just as wide as Valka's did.

"You mean-"

"He _knows?_ "

Hiccup nodded, words failing him for a second.

"How does he know?"

"He didn't say. I didn't ask. He said he wasn't even going to bring it up at all but figured with Raider starting to look so much like a Haddock..."

Having had those thoughts herself, Astrid could definitely see where Eret was coming from.

"So what else did he say?"

Valka prompted - this revelation undoubtedly affected the mother and son who shared their bodies in intimate ways more than it did Astrid. She wasn't insecure enough to let that fact bother her.

"That uh... it sounds really weird. He said if we needed an excuse, that we could say Raider was _his_ and that we lied because it was a one off thing with mom, and we were worried people would think it too soon after dad or expect them to get married."

"He _what?_ "

Valka looked stunned; Astrid could relate.

"Eret said whatever goes on between us is our business, but because he's my friend he felt compelled to offer whatever assistance he could."

"And his idea of assistance is covering up our relationship by saying he's Raider's dad?"

"As far as everyone else has seen, _we're_ raising Raider anyway. Honestly, the biggest flaw in his suggestion for me is that everyone would consider it me saying I thought mom too irresponsible to raise my brother."

"It's to protect Raider. What do I care of opinions other than yours?"

Now napping against Astrid's stomach, Raider had a thumb in his mouth and looked so utterly sweet. Astrid gently brushed a finger over his soft temple, smiling to herself.

"Look, Erica's the future chief and so what the village thinks of Raider and how he came into the world isn't _that_ important. Plus... everyone will forget in a month after several nights hard drinking. I do want to talk to Eret before we go agreeing to anything... what say you Valka?"

The older of her lovers shrugged, eyes dropping to where Raider was sleeping with a fond smile.

"I left my husband and son for twenty years. I don't think my reputation is anybodies concern."

Astrid took Valka's hand.

"It's ours."

Hiccup took her other.

"And don't you dare start feeling bad mom. If I had the choice, I'd send you there again to save a few thousand dragons then come back to be a part of _this._ We have each other and we have the kids. The past is past."

They had had this conversation before, and would almost undoubtedly have it again. But Hiccup and Astrid had both long let Valka's absence go. Now she spent her days with their kids and her nights in their bed. Astrid couldn't imagine their marriage _without_ Valka in it, and it would never have happened had a rogue Stormcutter not taken Valka to the Dragon Sanctuary.

"I'm gonna go talk to Eret. Could you-"

She gestured to the sleeping Raider, Valka having a knack for picking up their kids without waking them. Raider grizzled for a second but didn't wake as Valka carefully lifted him into her lap. Astrid leant over and kissed her lover in thanks, then stood up and moved to peck Hiccup on the lips too.

Neither of them tried to slow her; they probably wanted to hear what Eret had to say as much as she did. Patting Stormfly on the side where she was sharing some sagefruit with Toothless, Astrid peered up to the sky to see if she could see a Rumblehorn.

"You see where Eret went girl?"

Stormfly squawked, standing up and shaking her wings and tail out before bowing a little to let Astrid up. Trusting her Nadder and her tracking skills, Astrid held tight as they took off to the air. Stormfly took them over to Eret's hut - recognisable with its Skullcrusher-sized doorframe, twice the width of many. He had built it himself to ensure his dragon could get in.

"He's home then? Let's go."

Astrid was polite enough to knock the door, tapping her booted foot impatiently as she heard Eret's hefty footsteps and and Skullcrusher grizzling like a guard dog. As soon as the door opened, dragon and rider relaxed at the familiar person.

"Given that I have a good idea why you're here, lets talk inside. You're welcome too Stormfly."

Eret shared the hut officially with his three shipmates who had relocated to Berk too, but they often stayed on the ship or went off sailing. Only Eret had truly put down roots. There were weapons and etchings from distant lands upon the walls; Astrid quite liked the childlike scribbles of Eret's drawings.

"Nobody else is here, if you were wondering."

"Ok. So... how did you know? How _long_ have you known?"

Astrid had intended to ask a little more gently but it fell out of her.

"I've known... a while. As for _how..._ I had my suspicions before I got landed with night patrol a lot and there is a hole in your roof. Suffice to say I've seen all of you in compromising situations and leave it at that."

His cheeks were red despite his clear and concise answer, no stammer at all. Astrid felt her own face flush slightly.

"I kept telling Hiccup to cover that damned dragon hole."

Eret chuckled, offering her a cup of mead that Astrid took happily, taking a bracing mouthful.

"Look, what happens in the chiefs bedroom is the chiefs business and while I don't... I couldn't... There is no avoiding the fact those two are two sides are the same coin and you have two great kids. That's all I _need_ to know."

Astrid left Eret's hut fifteen minutes later feeling firmly reassured he had no intention of tearing down their little bubble world. Her marriage was safe and Eret had proved once again that under the dragon trapper bravado he had a heart of gold and was a loyal friend. She felt good about it all; except maligning both Eret and Valka with the lie.

It would look like Valka was easy and Eret a deadbeat dad, but Astrid and he agreed that it could always have been a mutual choice to let the chief raise the half-blooded Haddock. She intended to pass that on to her lovers, though first she was going to have to find them. A peek around the downstairs door confirmed that Raider and Erica were down for their pre-dinner naps, and Astrid had a feeling she knew what she would find upstairs.

Valka was straddling her son's lean hips, her chest pressed against his as they kissed. Hiccup's hand ventured beneath her tunic and Valka's mouth dropped, gasping against his jaw in response to whatever his hands were doing.

"You know, a wife can feel neglected these days."

Twin smirks and heated green eyes fixed on Astrid where she stood in the room, the two immediately separating and getting off the bed. They both prowled like hunters stalking prey and Astrid felt her thighs quiver and grow slick from the anticipation.

"Are we not keeping you satisfied? Mom, we gotta step up our game."

Valka chuckled as her lips sealed over a sensitive spot on Astrid's neck, sucking a bruise there that made her knees weak.

"I'm sure we can manage."

Astrid managed to kick off her boots before she was dragged willingly toward the bed. When her eyes caught on the dragon hole as she landed amongst the bed furs, Astrid groaned.

"We gotta cover that thing."

"What thing?"

"The big hole in the roof Eret _saw_ us through."

Both of them halted their explorations of Astrid's skin beneath her vest, which she didn't really approve of. Valka even turned to look at the offending gap in the roof.

"He..."

 _"Oh."_

Hiccup immediately got off the bed and pushed the panel over to cover it - it existed, they just never used it. It was a glaring error of judgement that meant Odin-knows how lucky they had been only Eret had seen them.

"Better?"

"Mhmm. Get over here chief."

Hiccup grinned, taking the side of Astrid's body not occupied by Valka as the two began divesting her of her clothing. They hadn't undressed each other when she found them, so she was soon naked with two clothed partners. Her hands itched to feel skin but met only fabric, bunching in Valka's tunic in frustration.

"You're either feeling neglected or you're not. Can't have it both ways milady."

Hiccup pinned her hips as Valka claimed her top half, both with smirks playing over their mouths. Mouths that were soon put to far more tantalising use. Valka's mouth latched on to a swollen, sensitive nipple while Hiccups tongue swiped against her clit, the lack of preamble sending her from zero to a hundred on the pleasure scales.

"Oh gods!"

One of them chuckled. It might have been both. Astrid barely registered anything but the vibrations on tender flesh. Valka tormented her with her teeth, tugging at her nipple while Hiccup and his hungry tongue urged her towards climax. Having been left wanting earlier and knowing the heated lust she felt for them both never truly dampened, Astrid shattered beneath their ministrations almost too soon.

Shuddering on the bed, Astrid felt fresh tingles rush through her body when Hiccup and Valka kissed, sharing her taste between their lips. Valka all but purred, grabbing Hiccup's tunic and hauling him closer still until they were forced to break apart, panting for air.

"Hope you're ready for round two."

Astrid had to suppress a whimper as they pounced upon her again, taking their time to explore her skin sensually with hands and mouths and filthy whispers in her ear. Hiccup turned her on her side and pressed behind her, his bare cock landing heavily on her back as he freed it from his leggings. Valka kissed her and pawed hungrily at her breasts, Hiccup reaching down to guide his cock inside Astrid and they both held her as she shivered through the intense melding.

Lips brushed her shoulders, her collarbone, her back and her face, fingers caressing her skin as Hiccup rocked his hips, pressing his cock deeper inside her. Astrid whimpered against Valka's soft lips, clutching needily at her gorgeous hair and tremblimg afresh when nimble fingers moved to stroke and tease her clit.

Hiccup's thrusts pushed Astrid into Valka's fingers, the constant back and forth and being trapped between two hot bodies left Astrid ablaze. The heat surrounded her, coating her skin in a thin layer of sweat but neither seemed to mind, instead biting and kissing at any skin they could reach and Astrid was powerless to resist the epic sensations.

Even with the dragon hole covered Astrid reckoned someone would hear her desperate cries as she was fucked and touched and kissed into oblivion, Valhalla beckoning as Hiccup dug his fingers into her hip. His thrusts sped up, damp grunting and curses condensing on her skin like the bruises she could feel forming.

With a last few thrusts that wracked Astrid's body with the most unbelievable pleasures, Hiccup pulled out just in time to coat her lower back in hot come with a low groan. Valka's busy fingers ensured Astrid joined him in satisfaction, quaking between mother and son until she slumped, sweaty and sticky and spent on the bed.

"Wow."

"Still feeling neglected dearest wife?"

"Nope. Hungry."

Hiccup chuckled his face rested between her shoulder blades, squeezing her ass playfully before withdrawing his hand. Astrid felt cloth swipe across her skin, removing the worst of the mess there.

"I'm gonna clean up and start dinner. The terrors will be awake soon."

After righting his clothes, Hiccup came around the bed to kiss both Valka and Astrid, zipping into the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Then he was heading downstairs with the alternating step _clunk_ step _clunk._

"Don't wanna move."

Valka chuckled softly, cupping Astrid's chin and tilting her face upwards to place a sweet kiss upon her lips.

"The babies will be waiting."

Grumbling, Astrid acquiesced. Valka was kind enough to help her find her clothes, then affected enough to whimper when Astrid got her second wind and promised they would make it up to Valka in bed that night. They headed downstairs holding hands and Astrid couldn't help smiling as sleepy toddlers ambled over to them seeking cuddles and kisses. Both of which were liberally dispensed over their sweet faces.

Astrid wouldn't change it for anything.

-HTTYD-

 **This story is coming to its end soon. There's not a whole lot left to be done since this was only _meant_ to be a quickie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Carl Solo - I appreciate your reviews, I do, but fuck me what do you have against pregnant characters? My stories aren't meant to be just smut, theres progression of relationships or difficult situations. If it ruins the action or whatever for you, don't read my work?**

 **With any luck... this and the next chapter will bring this particular story to a close. It's been wild! I've discovered I love Valstrid fluff, and I already knew I liked a triad fic (I will be writing more in future but probably Hicretstrid not Valcup** **strid)** **. Plus this might well be the least angsty thing I ever wrote.**

 **More time jumps to come.**

-HTTYD-

Despite their concerns and Eret's still-valid offer, Astrid found that it took the better part of four more years for anyone to realise just how Haddock Raider looked. Perhaps Astrid and the others simply knew to look, as they knew who his parents were.

The questions were quiet at first, but soon enough the chief was expected to explain the lie. Hiccup had been their leader for near a decade by then, and _gods_ had he grown into the role. Astrid could see the confidence in his posture, loved the surety of his voice. The calm way he dealt with things. The wisdom in his eyes.

"I opted not to punish anyone for one mead and grief-induced mistake. Raider is my son, and that's all that counts."

The Vikings pushed for more details until the 'sordid tale' of Eret and Valka sharing an illicit night of passion came out, but by then it was such old news. Raider was five and called Hiccup and Astrid his parents in public. Eret was betrothed to Wilka, a woman of questionable virtue and proper Viking stature, who didn't care about his 'fathering' Raider so long as there was nothing going on between he and Valka any longer.

Astrid was the one to back up her mother in law there, swearing Eret had never been in the Haddock home without Hiccup's invitation. And personally, Astrid was _very_ much certain it wasn't Eret Valka spent her nights with.

Within a month, nobody brought it up any more. Vikings were like that. Stubborn and could hold a grudge, but since technically nobody had been hurt by Raider's conception story, nobody cared.

"Momma!"

Raider pottered up to Astrid, his cheeks patterned with freckles and shoulder length hair in a scruffy ponytail at the back. His big green eyes were full of worry.

"What's wrong little man?"

He held up his arms; Astrid leant down and picked him up.

"Daddy hurt his hand."

Astrid tried not to laugh, imagining the terror the boy had for Hiccup's injury as she carted her son out to where Valka and Erica sat 'helping' Hiccup. Mostly they passed him things that Toothless couldn't pick up, like the nails he needed. Two were sticking out of his mouth, holding them ready for when he needed them.

"There you are Raider. He ok?"

"He said you were hurt."

"Bumped my hand. I'm all good kiddo, promise."

Hiccup held out his hand, only a pinkish mark to show where the hammer had accidentally got him. Astrid leant forward and pecked a kiss on the terrible injury, enjoying the gentle light filling Hiccup's eyes. Seeing mom kiss it better soothed the young boy watching, and he dropped back down from her arms to plop next to Erica.

"Need any help babe?"

"Uh, you can go check the forge and see if our doors are finished?"

Astrid nodded, leaning up expectantly and Hiccup managed to remember the nails in his mouth needed removing, then came closer to kiss her. He still gave her butterflies years later. Valka's soft, knowing smile did the same. There was a more liberal sprinkling of silver in her hair than when they first welcomed her into the Haddock marital bed, more lines creased her face when she smiled but Valka was every bit as enchanting and beautiful to her lovers as she had been then. Her cheekbones could still cut sunshine, her mouth stoll curved into that wicked half-smile.

Hiccup had grown his hair longer and taken to tying it back, but he rarely grew more than a weeks scruff on his face before it was shaved off. Astrid knew he still had compunctions about looking too much like his father, but other than the sharpening of his jaw Hiccup had kept the resemblance to Valka that had shown itself in their son too.

Astrid herself had put on a little weight but kept fit and sprightly, spent as much time as she could doing aerial acrobatics with her mother in law. Valka was an obliging teacher - Astrid could fly standing up with impunity now.

Taking the walk down to the forge - Gobber was making them a couple of doors to go on the extension - Astrid amused herself with thoughts of Hiccup's reasoning for building the extension.

"Someone is gonna click that we're a room short since they don't know moms room is the kids room."

They hadn't even considered it until someone asked the chief mockingly how he and Astrid were in the bedroom, since their kids obviously shared their room. Hiccup mumbled something about sleepovers and silence and the next day, Astrid had found her husband sketching plans to expand their hut a little. Because of the placement of the chiefs hut, they weren't short of room to the side or back in which to build outward.

"Astrid!"

Bigger, blond moustache greying and with an even bigger collection of arm attachments, Gobber greeted her as happily as ever.

"Hey Gobber. Hiccup sent me to see if the doors were ready."

"They are indeed! Frames and all. Lockable too, since I know they are for the kids."

"That's awesome Gobber!"

He nodded, gesturing to the completed sets and looking for something to aid her transport. Grump was sleeping, and Astrid didn't fancy waking him. However, Gustav and Fanghook happened to be passing, and the Monstrous Nightmare was only too happy to help Astrid carry her stuff. Erica hopped up to greet the dragon eagerly, climbing all over him and thankfully he was most agreeable as the girl hung off his neck with a giggle.

"Hey chief."

"Hey Gustav. How's the A-Team?"

"Oh yanno. Flourishing under my intelligent, masculine guidance. _A-Gustav!"_

Astrid had to fight not to burst out laughing as Gustav flexed in Valka's direction. The woman was beautiful and that had not gone unnoticed, plus she was brimming with dragon knowledge and exciting stories. Gustav could often be found hanging on her every word when Valka was talking about the Bewilderbeast or rare breeds of dragon to the youth of Berk, now the Haddocks took at least one meal a day in the Great Hall.

It was good for their kids to socialise, to spend time with lots of other kids and other dragons. Their 'quirk' of often calling Valka mom had been put down to them picking it up from Hiccup, and so Valka got to hear them refer to her properly while everyone thought it cute. And it meant Gustav could indulge his hilarious crush. While Valka _clearly_ wasn't averse to younger lovers, Gustav wasn't her type.

"You ready to get these doors put in babe?"

Hiccup tapped his chin with a charcoal stick, hmming to himself.

"Just gotta finish measuring the gap needed there. And then we'll need some roof paint. I wanna get that done before the wet weather comes back soon."

"A roof is good for keeping out the rain."

Hiccup threw his mother an eye roll which she matched with a wink. Only Astrid heard Hiccup's faint growl, knew it meant Hiccup was thinking of how they might wind down after a hard days work. They had fitted the doors before dinner beckoned hungry Haddocks to the Great Hall, where thick yak broth and surprisingly fresh bread awaited.

Raider and Erica were messy but thankfully not _picky_ eaters, somehow the meal ending with bread in Raider's hair and yak chunks stuck to Erica's tunic. Hiccup laughed as he cleaned them up, managing to combine that with Svenson complaining about the lack of apples being traded that time of year - it wasn't the season for them so Astrid wasn't _that_ surprised herself.

"As soon as the traders bring them again, you'll be the first I tell Svenson. Promise. Chief's honour."

"Hmph."

Svenson stamped off heavily, the mans grizzly temper waned only in the face of his dragon - a scrappy little Hackatoo that could often be found 'helping' the loggers by taking the heftiest logs. Trouble was, nobody knew where he put them.

Hiccup handed off the kids to their mothers while he joined the older Vikings for a couple of ales - he abhorred it, hated sitting drinking when he could be home with them but it was just one of those things that often solved problems not brought up at council meetings. She and Valka took the two young ones home, tucking them into their fur wraps and sitting around the fire with warm yak milk.

They'd not settle until Hiccup came home to bid them goodnight, often ending up in bed with their mothers when Hiccup was away doing chiefly duties overnight. It was sweet, if a little _frustrating_ that they lacked the chance to ease each others missing Hiccup. Still, their babies undoubtedly came first.

An hour or so later the father in question ambled through their door, smelling more strongly of alcohol than his steady gait suggested he had imbibed. Raider and Erica leapt up, knocking over thankfully empty cups to hurry toward Hiccup.

"Daddy!"

"Hello little monsters! What are you doing up? It's past your bedtime."

"Waiting for you daddy!"

"You put us to bed daddy chief?"

Hiccup beamed at them both, then scooped one up in each arm and held them tight. He had maintained that wiry lean frame, but his muscles were undoubtedly more finely tuned than as a boy, and he was stronger for it. Astrid enjoyed admiring his matured body; Valka had taught them that appreciation herself, with her body that told a hundred stories.

"Say goodnight little monsters."

Raider bid his mothers goodnight while Erica giggled and shook her head.

"Goodnight little monsters!"

Hiccup's mouth quirked in a fond smile, hugging them to his body and carrying them to their room. Valka's room, Valka's bed repurposed into two smaller, though Hiccup had made each of their kids individual headboards with names and their chosen pictures carved in. Astrid had helped put the Nadder and Deathsong on Raider's, while Erica had a Stormcutter and Nighy Fury carved by Valka. Toothless often slept in their room, his stone bed in the middle of the floor.

She listened as Hiccup tucked them in and told them to go to sleep, chuckling at how Erica denied tiredness. It would have been _infinitely_ more convincing had she not yawned as she said it. Astrid and Valka shared a smile, curling together on the sofa to listen to their shared lover-son-husband with their kids.

Hiccup came back out a few minutes later, eyes crinkling warmly as he smiled at the sight of the two together. Rather than instigate himself between them, Hiccup opted to sit Astrid's other side and ensconce them both in his arms. It was a tight fit, but if there was one place Astrid didn't mind being a little squished, it was between those two.

"Babe, I love you dearly but if you expect to kiss me tonight you gotta do something about the breath."

Hiccup's face pressed to her shoulder as he laughed, Valka's tinkling giggle joining it.

"Fair enough."

Effortlessly indulgent of her, the wonderful husband produced cocoa from the secret-kids-can't-know stash and they shared warm chocolate yak milk, blissfully changing his breath from bitter ale to thick and sweet. Astrid got to find out first hand when Hiccup slid an arm around her lower back and captured her lips. Warmth lanced down her spine to settle in her belly, hands slipping under her clothes and she knew Valka was joining in.

"Bed?"

Hiccup growled against her ear, nipping the delicate skin beneath it.

"Bed."

Astrid couldn't help but gasp out her answer as a hand curled over her breast, slipping beneath bindings she hadn't noticed being loosened. The trio made it upstairs to their bed, a stark breeze whistling through the dragon hole in the roof and raising goosebumps on her heated skin.

Despite what most expected in men and women when it came to sexual relations... Astrid knew different. _Valka_ was the primal one, the feral one who was reduced to grunts and groans before anyone else. Tonight was little different as her teeth grated over Astrid's skin, making her words catch as Astrid tried to point out the open dragon hole that ultimately _anyone_ on a dragon could see them through.

Hiccup reluctantly left the bed to close it, then crawled back on behind Valka, twisting her head to kiss her while Astrid watched, breathless as they fumbled and groped and rutted together. There was a three-day scruff decorating Hiccup's jaw and cheeks, sharpening his features further and seeming to add to the feeling of him sucking at Valka's neck and collarbone, hand bunching her tunic up around her hips.

Long-practiced meaningful tugs and fiddling soon left the three naked, Hiccup's metal leg dropped to the ground alongside his leggings but he was more than adept at moving with his knees, tackling each of them to the bed in turn to kiss the absolute senses out of Astrid, then Valka. How the two coordinated silently was beyond her, but by the time Valka was biting wetly at Astrid's inner thigh while Hiccup pressed inside his mothers body she didn't care.

"Oh _yes,_ gods you feel good son."

Valka growled out, the arousal between them easily transferring to Astrid as eager hands gripped her hips. Valka's nails, kept short by scratching dragons so often, sank into the softened curves of Astrid's waist and hips as a knowing tongue delved between her spread thighs. Her eyes fell closed as Valka licked and sucked at and around her clit, eyes falling closed but Astrid could still picture Hiccup's thrusts, knowing they were in time with the hungry moans vibrating against the delicate skin beneath Valka's mouth.

Her hips bucked up to grind against Valka's tongue, greedy for the heat and strength of her lovers mouth and lips, working Astrid to a frenzy of need. Her hands curled into fists, one on the bedframe and the other within Valka's gloriously untamed hair. A glorious haze of sounds and feelings and muscle spasms connected the three at the peaks of pleasure, where mere mortals could taste the bliss Valhalla offered only to come crashing back to earth in a messy tangle of limbs. Hiccup licked his mothers lips, tasting Astrid there and letting out little sounds of pleasure for that fact.

It didn't take Hiccup, long accustomed to satisfying two women, much time to regain his erection. In the interim he had been tormenting Astrid to a state of hungry to be fucked, sucking at her nipples and stroking her belly, her hips and thighs. Valka joined in the sweet, sinful torture by capturing Astrid's lips, kissing her deeply and scraping nails along her scalp _just_ hard enough to send shivers down her spine.

Hiccup's cock dripped sticky precum on her thigh as he straightened up, observing the quivering mass of need she was there amongst the bed furs. He leant down and kissed her sweetly, soothing after all the rough and biting from them both that had left her lips swollen. He nuzzled at her before penetrating fully, the stretch and fit as perfect and breathtaking as ever.

"Love you."

He muttered it against her lips, a near-silent oath of emotion just for her. One of those little things Hiccup naturally did to ensure neither woman felt second best or pitted against each other. Astrid returned the words, speech catching on each deep, glorious thrust that Hiccup buried himself inside her on. His rhythm was practiced, his knowledge of her body only comparable to Valka's as he fucked her slow and sure.

Astrid reached up to clasp his shoulders, hug him closer as her legs met around Hiccup's slim waist. Hiccup obliged, tilting back and taking Astrid with him until she was seated in his lap facing him. It was powerfully intimate, eye contact unavoidable unless she buried her face in his neck but why would she waste such a chance? The pleasure and lust and _heat_ burning in his eyes could be enjoyed so well up close, and Hiccup's every motion hit Astrid deeper and deeper until she could scarcely tell where he ended and she began.

Hiccup kept his hand against her lower back, supporting Astrid's weight for her as they ground against each other. It was too much, too good and Astrid finally felt her eyes close and her head drop against her will as climax overtook them both. Hiccup clutched her tighter, shaky thrusts leaving them as close as two could be through the spikes of molten pleasure until they were a shuddering mess of shaky limbs, tumbling to the bed with soft smiles.

They dug for the last vestiges of their energy together, pouncing on Valka as one to ensure she too experienced the heights of pleasure after their erotic display aroused her so. Lazy clean ups were all they could manage, probably to regret in the morning but Astrid couldn't find it in her to care as Hiccup spooned her back, Valka somewhere behind him as she felt a second hand come to rest on her sweaty hip.

Their kids had long learnt not to come into the grown ups room without permission unless it was an absolute energy.

Unfortunately for the system, breakfast was an emergency to young hungry Vikings and Astrid was cruelly torn from sleep by Erica charging into the room, demanding they get up and make her and her brother breakfast. Valka banished them from the room to allow them to dress; nudity wasn't too uncommon for their kids to occasionally glance but when Hiccup had his usual morning erection and all three were still messy from the night before, it was something neither Erica or Raider _should_ see.

Astrid couldn't exactly say nudity between parent and child was _never_ sexual - she shared a bed with her husband and his mother.

"I'm up I'm up! They are lucky they're cute."

Hiccup clambered out of bed and reattached his leg, stumbling sleepily to the bathroom. Astrid shivered with the loss of his warmth, shuffling into his vacated space and Valka's welcoming arms for heat. He chuckled sleepily at them, voice rough with the early hour as he pulled on leggings and a tunic - probably to hide the bite marks on his chest - before stepping into his boot and venturing down to feed the kids.

"Bed is comfy."

Valka chuckled in her ear, kissing Astrid's bare shoulder and the two nuzzled closer. Unfortunately both stomach and bladder had other ideas, organs demanding that Astrid leave the bed to pee and obtain breakfast. Valka chuckled again as Astrid's stomach growled, the two reluctantly venturing from the warm cocoon of furs and blankets to chilly morning air. Astrid purred as Valka happily braided her hair for her, returning the favour before they ventured down to freshly cooked yak bacon and bread warming by the fire.

"Morning."

Hiccup greeted both with mugs of their preventative tea, which despite the failings shown in them having two kids, had as such held up to their energetic sex lives. Valka insisted she was likely too old, but her moon cycle had yet to stop completely so they took no chances.

Astrid did sometimes ponder a third child, but not enough to broach the topic with her lovers. They were plenty busy anyway with the two they had.

"Ok! After breakfast you two have dragon class" there were excited sounds from the kids "and I gotta finish the extension. Astrid, I think the Berk Guard wants you to help out with training drills, and mom you would be the biggest saviour ever if you were to help out in the dragon nursery today."

Both women agreed to the schedule, so after breakfast they parted ways for the morning. Astrid picked up the kids on her way back from training, finding her husband in the Hall with paint on his cheek and yak butter on bread in his mouth as he waved them over. Raider and Erica immediately joined him in stuffing their faces, giggling as Toothless and Cloudjumper playfully fought over the Icelandic cod and smoked salmon in their bowls. The Stormcutter eventually bowed to the alpha and nudged the good stuff over to Toothless.

Stormfly had set up with her own some time ago, staying out of the boys scrapping. Astrid was faintly amused by the similarity of her and Ruffnut, who often wondered off and ignored her two boyfriends herself.

"Is it done?"

"The extension? Yep. Once the waterproof roofing paint dries we'll have... space again."

Astrid nodded, dunking her bread in a bowl of watery vegetable broth and transferring it to her mouth with relish. She had had a hard mornings work. Her stomach continued to grumble at her despite the meal, culminating in a horrible sensation before Astrid was making a dash outside only to vomit into a bush.

Valka had run out after her, Hiccup and the kids close behind. Astrid began counting days as she wiped her mouth, redoing the numbers before turning to her assembled family with a hand over her stomach.

"Are you-?"

"I think so."

They looked down at the two five year olds, who peered back up in confusion.

"Here we go again."

-HTTYD-

 **Wheeee this story is almost done and I'm so happy to finally be closing one. It's hard to juggle so many different timelines and dynamics in my head.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Death Fury - I think I've weighed in on this before. No, no second generation incest.**

 **Final chapter! Oh, the feels I have had for this fic.**

-HTTYD-

Eleven years old and determined to make her grey early, Erica hopped on the back of her juvenile _Egg Biter._ Oh, she couldn't have waited to meet the ones in the nurseries and stables up for adoption on her tenth birthday, no no.

Astrid's wild and fearless daughter had come home one day from nature walks with 'uncle' Eret and her brother Raider, holding what they said was an injured lonely dragon. Valka had recognised and treated it immediately as a baby Egg Biter, stroking the pale purple streaks that shone on the deep blue scales. Erica was only **seven** at the time. Officially too young for her own dragon, but Chomper - as _she_ named it - wouldn't let anyone else take care of him.

Except other Haddocks, as dragons recognised families. Packs even. And so...

Erica had her own dragon. A dragon she was _not_ allowed to fly. Of course that rule had changed to not flying alone when Chomper stopped obeying that rule. He was a naughty, cheeky and flat out disobedient teenage dragon. The cutest thing he did was sleep next to Erica's bed. He took up less space than Raider's dragon at least. For now.

Raider _had_ waited until he was ten to pick a dragon. Although like every other Haddock, it was a more a 'he got picked' situation. His dragon was a Changewing, though by far the calmest, sweetest Changewing ever. On one of their family flights - mostly to keep an eye on Chomper - near Changewing Island, a blueish green adolescent Changewing slipped into their flight party, followed them home and they woke up the next day with it napping under Raider's bed.

The two had been inseparable ever since.

"Shimmer! Come on!"

Shimmer was older than Chomper, bigger but better behaved. And... it was absolutely handy to have a constant supply of Changewing acid available. That's what they used to convince the unsure villagers anyway. As their parents, Hiccup, Astrid and Valka were just happy their kids were happy. Speaking of kids...

"Mama!"

Their youngest son was five, blond and blue eyed and spoilt freaking rotten. They _had_ originally named him Static, as a mix of something close to Stoick and a homage to the lightning storm outside when he was born. However, he refused to answer to it once someone called him Bones. It was a joke really, as he hadn't been into toys as a child. Only wanted the bones left from adults dinners to play with. It had stuck.

"Hey Bones" Astrid scooped up the cuddly little viking "how's your morning been?"

"I played with Chomper and Shimmer. Then I asked daddy to make me something."

Quirking an eyebrow, Astrid scanned the grass around them to ensure Chomper and Shimmer were keeping their butts on the ground. Valka and Cloudjumper were keeping watch too, just in case.

"What did you ask daddy to make you?"

"Secret!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, not terribly surprised by Bones being a pain in the butt. He got away with everything, was indulged by his three parents and two older siblings and pretty much the whole of Berk.

Night Fury black cut through the air, landing nearby as one Alpha dragon and one Viking Chief. Even Chomper occasionally listened to Toothless. Her husband Hiccup leant in close and pecked a kiss on Astrid's lips, another on their youngest sons forehead. He had a bundle of... something under his arm, shiny and brightly coloured.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Something this little genius came up with."

Hiccup ruffled Bones' messy hair, prompting him to squirm and get down from Astrid's hold.

"That's not really specific."

"With all the dragons and babies and growing we have on Berk... we have a _lot_ of shed scales and no real use for them. Bones asked if I could make him something out of them."

He unrolled the bundle, a mismatch of brilliant colours and shaped formed into a little Bones-sized tunic.

"Your stitching has improved."

"Practice makes perfect. Now I used the thinner scales I could find for this so it's not too heavy, but that might make it brittle. If any of these break Bones, you take it off and tell someone ok? The ladies will have my head if you get hurt. Deal?"

Bones nodded, stripping off his tunic already to leave him in his warming undervest. He lifted his arms and Hiccup pulled the tunic on his son, both smiling as it moved flexibly with him and stayed nicely smooth when inquisitive hands ran over it.

"Eret had a good idea too, to melt down some scales for hilt detailing. Obviously we'll only use shed scales, not full dragon skin."

Astrid nodded as Hiccup lifted Bones back up, letting her get a better look at the tunic. She could pick out Nadder scales immediately, having looked at them daily for more than fifteen years.

"Looks good. We know Screaming Death scales are arrow proof, so in theory we can make armour and stuff out of thicker scales for stronger grown ups."

"Yeah. They don't get damp, they don't rot. Waterproof. Tougher than skin and if one were patient enough, they could make something entirely from _their_ dragon."

Astrid eyed her husband, taking in his slight sheepish smile.

"You've already planned something out of Night Fury scales haven't you?"

"Would I?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I _might_ have done."

"I knew it."

Hiccup smiled, turning to where Valka was with the other kids and their dragons.

"Ok Haddocks! Indoors! Time to wash up for dinner."

"But dad-"

"No buts! Anyone who doesn't do as their told isn't allowed to come for the evening flight."

Never daring to risk such a thing, the kids and their dragons hastened indoors. Astrid retrieved Bones from Hiccup so someone else could take their place in his arms. Valka sank into her eldest sons embrace, kissing him sweetly. Astrid was warmed by the sight; their relationship of over a decade was stronger than ever.

And to their knowledge, still a secret other than with Eret. Valka didn't mind that, knew that what truly mattered came in their home, or up in the air. The dragons joined Cloudjumper outside to share a couple of huge bowls of fish, Valka chivvying the kids to wash their hands while Astrid helped Hiccup put dinner together. Six vikings and five dragons made mealtimes organised chaos.

"Bones!"

"Erica!"

The two rolled around on the floor, wrestling playfully until Bones had to submit to his sister's treacherous tickling. He was in fits of giggles until Astrid 'rescued' him, cuddling her squirming son. He was such a sweet little thing with his chubby cheeks and stubbornly thick hair.

"Mom give him back!"

"No, it's time for dinner."

Erica sulked for a whole ten and a half seconds before food appeared in front of her, thawing her out. Valka leant down and kissed Astrid's cheek as she passed with more bowls for Raider and Bones, sitting down in time for Hiccup to hand bowls to them and plop down in the last available seat with his own.

"Gotta love Haddock home of eleven."

"Soon to be twelve."

Hiccup almost dropped his bowl, he and Valka turning to Astrid with identical shock on their faces.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant Bones getting a dragon! Gods, you would think I had just gone into labour on the floor."

Hiccup looked somewhat relieved, at least until Bones piped up.

"Me get a dragon?"

Oops. Now Bones was going to nag them for _days._ At least. He wasn't thrilled about the age on dragons and could only be pacified by a day spent in the stables.

"When you're ten like everyone else. Eat your soup."

"Dragons!"

"I'll take you to the stables tomorrow if you eat your dinner."

Raider and Erica both took that to include them too, all three quietly eating their dinners in eagerness for a day with their dad in the dragons sleeping pens. They were back to energetic when it came time for an evening flight, heavy harnesses holding Erica and Raider to their dragons saddles while Bones sat tight against Hiccup on Toothless. They all looked quite adorable in their flying helmet.

Hiccup and Valka put their kids to bed while Astrid heated the bathwater, the three taking turns for quick washes before they tumbled into bed together. Astrid couldn't imagine not having her limbs tangled between theirs, hearing two sets of breathing and feeling heartbeats either side of her.

Valka was often the one to burrow closer in her sleep, while Hiccup pressed half asleep kisses to whatever skin was in reach of his mouth whenever he woke briefly at night; he wasn't a solid sleeper. Astrid greedily slept in the middle whenever possible, nesting in the warmth of the two of them.

Three excitable children bounced around at breakfast, riling up their dragons until Astrid and Valka could scarcely wait to get them outside. Hiccup kissed both women goodbye, then bravely headed out with three kids and three dragons. Valka held her arms open and Astrid curled into them, sighing happily to herself in the arms of her lover.

Their front door opened and the two almost leapt apart, though they recognised Eret and relaxed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt! Full hands yanno."

He had some heavy packages in his hands, which were dropped to one side as he peered around.

"Hiccup in?"

"Stables with the kids."

"All three? Brave! No worries, I'll catch him later. That's the bags of scales he asked for by the way."

Eret gestured to what he had brought with him

"Ah, thanks. Was that all you were after?"

"Oh. Uh. Nope. It's almost time for the whole wedding thing and my good lady insisted I check in with the chief about officiating."

Astrid smiled at the mention, comfortably settling in her lovers arms with no worries in front of Eret.

"You are such a Berkian."

Eret grinned.

"I take that as a great compliment."

"So you should."

Eret smiled a little tighter at Valka; they got on but he occasionally worried she was still against him for his trapper lifestyle. Never mind that all those things were near fifteen years ago now.

"Anyway you two looked real busy so I'll just let myself out and we'll not talk about this again."

Astrid could only chuckle to herself as he left acting like they had been doing more salacious things than cuddling. Granted, anyone else might think it a little strange but still, he was going a little overboard.

"He's such a drama queen."

"He's a good man."

Smiling upside down from where she lazed on Valka's side, Astrid felt unbelievably happy and content.

"Big talk dragon lady."

"Oh, my vigilante days are long behind me."

"Well we did destroy all the big Dragon Trapper operations years ago. I mean if you're bored of us you could always put on the big helmet and grab a staff..."

"Oh no. I am more than quite content to live out my years here. Unless someone terrible threatened-"

"In which case me and Hiccup would be right by your side. I mean Hiccup named Fishlegs his temporary replacement for if anything happened to him or if he had somewhere to be and I wasn't available. Berk might be our home but we wouldn't put it before stopping someone like Drago again."

Valka smiled softly, trailing her fingers across Astrid's neck and making her shiver.

"Another little piece of what makes you both so perfect."

"You're pretty perfect to me too. And not many women say that about their mother in law."

Chuckling, Valka wrapped her arm around Astrid's waist and splayed across her lower back while their faces grew closer.

"I'd say I worked hard for that position but truly, it's been no hardship at all."

They kissed, slow and sweet and sending heat sliding down Astrid's spine to spread through her whole body. Valka stroked gentle fingers over Astrid's clothed hips, not hurrying beneath her vest - just enjoying the connection rather than focusing on arousing each other.

"I love you."

Sentiments were exchanged, then there was a mutual agreement to go out for a fly. A quick note was dropped on the table for Hiccup, promising they would be back by dinner. Cloudjumper and Stormfly were both most eager to get up in the air with them, their aging not showing a jot. Cloudjumper's blue scales had a greyish shade and Stormfly's head spines no longer shone like gold in the sun, but neither dragon was near the end of their lifespan nor were they slowing down in the slightest.

"Wanna trade? See if you're still the expert?"

Valka lit up with the challenge, reaching down to pat her dragons big head.

"Is that alright with you Cloudjumper?"

The Stormcutter huffed in agreement and the two riders leapt across in mid air, landing securely on their dragons. Cloudjumper was _huge_ by comparison to Stormfly, but since he had a little saddle-grip thing attached for when Valka took Bones flying, Astrid could manage him well enough.

"Ok! Lets see what you got big boy."

The Stormcutter roared happily, doing a few dips and turns before showing off his spins. Astrid forgot how powerful his four-strong wingbeats felt, his name apt as he darted through clouds like they weren't even there. In the distance, Astrid felt sure she saw a Zippleback causing destruction but told herself she imagined it. They had a half day to fly before they had to turn back, and they wanted to enjoy it.

Valka pulled out Hiccup's map part of the way out; Astrid hadn't noticed her stealing it. Or borrowing it really, since Hiccup was a sharer. In _every_ sense of the word.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"A direction not presently fully explored. See here?"

Valka held up the map now they were out of the strong winds, pointing to a line of islands Hiccup hadn't looked top closely at.

"Yeah, he gave them a once over but there weren't any new dragons. Hardly any dragons, if I remember right."

Valka rolled her eyes fondly, putting the map away and turning their dragons that way.

"This would be before he studied migration patterns I expect. That whole area was teeming with Threadfalls whenever I was there."

"You came _that_ close?"

Valka's smile slipped for a minute.

"Once or twice. I almost came back..."

"Hey. Past, remember?"

Valka straightened up, smiling tightly.

"Yes. Past."

They continued on, Astrid's mind whirling. Half a days flight from Berk when she was so alone. Well... she wasn't truly alone. Astrid gave Cloudjumper a few affectionate scratches that he purred in response to.

"Thanks for taking care of her big guy."

Valka soon grew more animated, indicating a few pods of dragons in brilliant blue and yellow colourings.

"See? Threadfalls!"

"Yeah, I see. Ok you're still the dragon queen!"

Preening, the woman beamed and span Stormfly to the left to soar over the next island. Astrid was watching her face in the sun, spotting her frown before she saw any reason for it.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed, Astrid following her hand to see a group of Threadfalls fighting a group of unfriendly looking Cavern dragons.

"No bullies on our watch! Lets go Cloudjumper!"

They flew in to help the Threadfalls, knowing Cavern dragons ate other dragons eggs they had a feeling it was nest defence they were aiding. A few powerful flames shot by powerful dragons chased the intruders off, and Valka slid from Stormfly's back to crawl along the floor on all fours.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you."

Her skills hadn't dulled it seemed, one of the spiny heads coming closer and nuzzling her outstretched hand.

Damn Haddocks and their damn hand things. Astrid had never quite mastered it.

The biggest one - probably the head female - chittered to her friends and they parted, revealing something to Valka that made her gasp as they shooed her in.

"Astrid! Come see this."

Walking slowly, keeping her hands up to show she wasn't holding a weapon, Astrid crept through the pod of dragons.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so."

Slipping their fur hoods off, they wrapped it up. Thanking the Threadfalls, they left with friendly nudges as they got back on their dragons. Valka cradled the bundle close to her chest, cooing softly as they flew full pelt back to Berk. Hiccup looked thrilled to see them, slightly harried by three excitable kids and perplexed by the bundle his mother held.

"What you got there?"

Toothless was starting to bounce around, yipping excitably.

"Take a look."

Hiccup peered into the bundle, gasping in sheer surprise.

"Is that-"

"A baby Night Fury?"

Valka grinned, as lit up as her son and Astrid shared in their joy.

"It certainly is! We were flying over the Threadfall habitats when we found a fight. Naturally, we helped. They kinda gave it to your mom after we helped them out. Guess they were taking care of it but decided we could do better."

"They probably smelled Night Fury or Alpha on you cus of Toothless. Lets get the little one inside and warmed up. Toothless, calm down!"

Bones laid claim to the babe the second he saw it. Nobody was surprised. He even mashed up fish for the tiny dragon, chanting "my little dragon" to himself as the Night Fury fed. Toothless hovered around, watching Valka check the little one over.

"Girl. Blue eyes. About... six weeks after hatching? Maybe a couple more depending on if she was fed or not."

"Well, what you gonna call her Bones?"

There was no point fighting it; if the mother turned up Bones understood dragons enough to let her go, but otherwise he wasn't going to give up his new friend.

"Star!"

"Ok. Star it is. You have to be gentle. And _no flying!_ Both of you will be far too small for a long time."

Standing a little out of the way while Toothless and Bones got to know Star better, Astrid shared looks with her lovers.

"If there's a baby Night Fury... doesn't that mean there are parent Night Furies somewhere?"

"It most certainly does. It means Toothless isn't alone."

Hiccup looked so ecstatic, happiness Astrid had only seen at the birth of their children writ across his face.

"We'll have to go looking."

"Well... not just yet babe. Those two are way too small for adventures just yet."

He regretfully agreed, especially when reminded as chief he couldn't just up and disappear. Still, it was nice to see that wanderlust spark hadn't died out completely.

Baby Night Furies, as it turned out, were _noisy._ Star squeaked and squealed for food four times a night, blending in the dark well enough that nobody but Toothless could find her as she ran about the house on speedy little legs. They found her in cupboards, fish barrels and beds constantly. Hiccup found her in his boot, spotted her trying to hide his metal leg under a table and Bones just laughed at his dragons antics.

"Star, stop stealing my limbs! I need them!"

She merely chittered in response, dashing to Bones and hiding between his legs. She knew she wouldn't get told off from there, especially not looking so small and cute.

Poor Shimmer found himself being used as a teething toy, Chomper kept almost stepping on her and the day she learnt to shoot tiny little plasma blasts was the last day their hut stayed un-scorched.

Star was an absolute pain in the butt.

But... she was hope and happiness. Hope for Toothless, and happiness for Bones.

So they would roll with it. For love.

-HTTYD-

 **Hey this is finally finished!**

 **If you're dissatisfied with the ending... me too. I can never end things.**


End file.
